Vivir sin ti
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: ¿cuánto tiempo me queda de vida? Dicen que el tiempo es relativo, lo único que puedo decir, es que no sé cuánto tiempo podré "vivir sin tí"
1. Chapter 1

**Vivir Sin ti**

**Capitulo 1**

Despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Todo me da vueltas y la luz del sol me destroza las pupilas ¿Por qué siendo Nueva York una ciudad tan nublada tuvo que amanecer hoy tan soleada? De mala gana me doy un baño, me pongo mi camisa negra y pantalón gris con corbata azul , ella me la había regalado la navidad pasada…

Poco tiempo después, llego como puedo al hospital _New York- Presbyterian_, mi amiga, la máquina de café de la entrada, me ayuda a sobrevivir el camino del elevador, me encuentro a mi amigo Andrew al entrar, ¡Rayos!

- Llegas tarde, Shields.

- Lo lamento, mamá- le respondo a mi amigo de la peor forma y en el fondo me arrepiento, no es su culpa.

- Debo advertirte que tu primo te está buscando por todo el hospital.

-¡Rayos! justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían ir peor.

- No se ve muy contento.

- Entonces creo que terminaré de arruinar su día.

- Amigo… ¿de verdad estas bien?

- De maravilla, Hansford. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Claro…como tu digas. Te veré después.

Me siento ligeramente mal por mi amigo, pero no estoy de humor para nada y tampoco lo estoy cuando me paro ante Zafiro Black diez minutos después.

-¿Estás demente, Darien? Llegas tres horas tarde, tenías una cirugía a las ocho, tuve que enviar a Kou a suplirte

- Perdón, mamá. Me quedé dormido.

- Darien, no estás bien.

- Estoy bien, solo…ayer me desvelé.

-Todos los días es lo mismo. Hace dos días tuvieron que sacarte a rastras de _Clarck´s_ , has llegado con aliento alcohólico varios días, no puedes seguir así.

-Demándame o despídeme. Ahora si no te importa…

- Me importa, eres mi primo. Así que haré algo.

-¡Claro que no! Tú no puedes…-intento reclamar, pero veo a mi primo escribir algo en una tarjeta y dármela con la mayor seriedad.

-Debes estar allí a las tres. Sabré si no vas.

-No iré. No necesitas pedir informes-me resisto sin tomarla.

- Si no vas…notificaré a la tía Gea de todos estos incidentes…sería una pena que tuviera que arruinar sus vacaciones en Francia para venir a corregir a su hijo… ¿no lo crees?-¡Maldito miserable! Usando a mi madre como chantaje- eso pensé. No te atrevas a tocar a ningún paciente hasta que te pongas algo para cortar esa resaca, puedo oler el alcohol desde aquí-acaba Zafiro caminando hacia mí y poniendo en el bolso de mi camisa el maldito papel.

-¡Vete al diablo!- gruño y camino hasta la puerta.

- Darien…-me llama y yo me detengo- de verdad lamento que todo esto ocurriera, pero a ella no le gustaría verte así.

-No te atrevas a nombrarla- me enojo mirándolo con odio- ¡tú no sabes nada!

Salgo de su oficina y de verdad me siento mal por hablarle de ese modo. Pero no puedo hablar de esto…aun no, duele demasiado. Sobrevivo lo mejor que puedo el resto del día, a las tres de la tarde en al lugar donde me citó el mal nacido de mi primo. No quería ir pero sabía que si no cumplía Zafiro era capaz de llamar a mamá, él no amenazaba en vano, era hombre de palabra. Lo primero que encuentro al llegar es a una mujer castaña sentada en un escritorio hablando ante un grupo de gente.

-Bien, chicos. Es agradable saber que todos están aquí ¡una semana más que estamos completos!- habla la castaña. Todos aplauden y sonríen haciendo gran escándalo, como si estar ahí fuera una gran odisea.

La puerta se abre y me muestra, ellos me miran con recelo, pero la castaña sonríe.

-Bienvenido, señor Shields. Chicos, les presento a Darien Shields, él se une a nosotros a partir de hoy. Señor Shields, ¿desea decir algo?

-Solo finjan que no estoy aquí. - digo mientras me siento malhumorado en un rincón del salón.

-Yo tengo algo que decir- dice una chica de no más de trece años, cabello negro y ojos amatista- quiero contarles que hoy me dieron de alta del hospital ¡no más agujas!

-¡Felicidades, Hotaru!- dice la joven y todos celebran, parecen ser muy optimistas.

- Gracias, por fin podré comer algo de comida con sabor en casa , mi cama también es mucho más cómoda que las del hospital-La chica se sentó entre felicitaciones, otra más de cabello turquesa se puso de pie.

-Yo pude retener todo mi desayuno. Tenía semanas enteras deseando comer unas fresas, hoy por fin pude-explica como si fuese la gran hazaña. Una más, de largos cabellos rubios se pone de pie

-Yo bajé un par de kilos ¿no luzco genial?- añade ante las exclamaciones de felicitación, muy bien, es bastante, me pongo de pie, esto es demasiado estúpido, para poder estar aquí.

- Dr. Shields ¿nos contará algo?-pregunta la castaña que parece dirigir a aquel ato de locos.

- Si. Es genial que la niñita vaya por fin a su casa, que la modelo lograra comer y que la rubia bajara de peso. Mi día fue terrible y se terminó mi café, tuve que comprar uno de la máquina del hospital que es horroroso, también estuve a dos pasos de ser despedido, me obligaron a venir aquí y tengo resaca. Así que me largo, sigan teniendo buen día.

-Así que se va el imbécil.- dice una voz femenina a mis espaldas, yo me giro indignado. Una hermosa muchacha de ojos amatista y cabellos negros me mira desafiante, yo casi me desmayo al verla ponerse de pie, un corto vestido negro con medias obscuras y botines visten a la chica que luce tan hermosa como enojada y vaya que está enojada.

-Rei…no es necesario- se llama Rei…

-¿No es necesario? Este idiota minimiza a todos en este salón ¿y no es necesario?

-Estamos bien…-susurra la jovencita adolescente- lo entendemos…

- Lo lamento, mejor me voy. Hoy no estoy de humor para ser optimista luego de este idiota- gruñe la muchacha mientras se pone su abrigo rojo que le queda de muerte y me empuja al salir- ¡Idiota!-Últimamente muchos me llaman idiota, pero la forma en la que ella lo hace…es diferente. Me hiere.

Todo es demasiado incomodo y me retiro en silencio. Me topo en la salida con la linda muchacha. Está enviando unos mensajes por su celular y me mira molesta, así que se gira para ignorarme.

- Te dejo Otou San….Un idiota acaba de llegar. Iré a casa más tarde.

- Señorita…quiero disculparme…

-¿Por ser un idiota? Descuide…a algunos les pasa de nacimiento- Ella sigue su camino hasta donde toma una bicicleta roja, apenas logro detenerla

- Disculpe, Soy Darien Shields

- Escuché su nombre allá adentro, no se esfuerce en repetirlo, en realidad no me importa- añade cortante.

-Es importante, un nombre siempre lo es, el de usted es Rei. Rei…yo…quiero disculparme, fui un idiota, pero…no he tenido un buen día, ni una buena semana…mucho menos un buen año, yo…

- Escuche. Quizás quiera que diga "_oh, pobre hombre_" pero no me interesa.

-¡Mi novia murió en un accidente el año pasado!- consigo externar, ella no se ve dolida ni preocupada, ni nada en absoluto. No se inmuta, me mira con esos glaciales ojos amatista y me mide de arriba abajo.

-Su novia murió el año pasado…¡Que triste! lamento escucharlo, todos morimos alguna vez, eso es difícil, pero ¿sabe algo? todas las personas que estaban en ese salón tienen muchos motivos tan válidos y difíciles como el suyo y nada le da derecho a ser grosero, arrogante y déspota por sentir que su problema es más fuerte o más importante que el de ellos. Usted tiene que lidiar con la muerte de su novia y lamento escucharlo, pero ¿sabe algo? La lastima no es algo muy común en mi. Además, con la lástima que siente por usted mismo es suficiente… y ni eso ni nada lo disculpa por lo que hizo allí dentro, así que, siga auto-compadeciéndose y siga siendo un imbécil , pero por favor no regrese aquí a mostrar delante de todos su miserable estado anímico y deplorable educación.

Ella se aleja en silencio sobre su bicicleta. Las palabras que me dice me hieren más que cualquier golpe, no sé por qué, pero cuándo pensé que las cosas no podrían doler más, encuentran un nuevo nivel de dolor…

-Gran trabajo, Shields- me regaña mi primo al día siguiente de mi fatídico encuentro con esa chica de ojos amatista.

-He llegado temprano, si te das cuenta tampoco he bebido- me defiendo cuando estoy en oficina de mi serio primo.

-¿Qué fue eso de ayer en el grupo de autoayuda?

-¿Te dijeron?

-¡Claro que me dijeron! la tanatóloga me llamó enfurecida.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a ese grupo, Zaf? Es un grupo de gente moribunda, patética y miserable.

-Porque no he conocido a nadie más muerto en vida que tú, primo…Escucha, sé que te duele lo de Serena, pero ya ha pasado un año y la vida sigue…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Esmeralda está contigo-respondo con tono frustrado.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes que soy tu familia y nos duele verte así.

-Quizás solo deberías dejarme morir…

-No. No voy a hacerlo.

-No me voy a sentir mejor conviviendo con moribundos, Zaf.

-Vamos a hacer algo. Tú irás por un mes a las juntas del grupo de autoayuda, harás todo lo que hacen los demás, participarás… si en un mes no ha cambiado algo en ti…me rendiré, harás lo que tú quieras, tomar cianuro si deseas, y no intervendré.

- Bien… ¿me das tu palabra?

- Sí- responde lacónico, como siempre, pero sé que en Zafiro todo siempre es recto y firme.

Sonrío y sello el trato con mi primo. Normalmente no cedería ante nadie sobre mi vida, pero sé que a Zafiro le importo, somos como hermanos y voy a hacerle caso, al menos para demostrarle que está equivocado.

Trabajé el resto del día con normalidad, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, no tuve ningún problema para sobrevivir el día, incluso tomé un mal café y no me quejo de él. Fiel a mi palabra volví al lugar ese, cargando dos cajas de pizza dentro de una bolsa negra.

-Bienvenido, Señor Shields…- me dice la castaña con algo de recelo cuando llego por la tarde al grupo de ayuda.

-Yo…quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer- cuento cuando entro al salón, todos me miran con duda, mis ojos escanean el entorno hostil y noto enseguida que la pelinegra de ayer me mira con coraje evidente- tuve un pésimo día y…

-Señor Shields…

-Darien. - corrijo a la castaña.

-Bien, Darien. No sé si le explicaron sobre nuestro grupo, es un grupo de tanatología. Las cosas malas las conocemos de sobra, así que nos concentramos en las buenas. Venimos aquí después de un largo día de quimioterapias, de medicaciones, de luchar contra todo y contamos lo mejor que nos ha pasado. ¿Cree que pueda hacer eso?- ¿Puedo? En verdad no sé, pero como en automático, asiento. La castaña me invita con un gesto de su mano a que tome la palabra, bien, todo sea porque Zafiro deje de ser mi nana.

-Hoy…-inicio ys e me corta la voz- hoy logré salvar a un herido de bala, anoche fue el primer día que conseguí no beber una copa en un año…

-Ese es un gran avance, Darien- dice conforme la castaña.

-Y de camino a aquí compré pizza para todos- digo exponiendo las cajas que llevaba, dejándolas sobre la mesa de al lado, e intentando que esa acción convenza a todos de perdonarme.

-Sería genial si no fuera porque la mayoría de los que están aquí no pueden comer grasa- interrumpe la joven de ojos amatista y largo cabello negro, creo que a "Rei" no la he convencido.

-¡Al diablo la dieta!- interrumpe la jovencita de corta melena, que se pone de pie y toma una rebanada de pizza- tenía meses que no comía una de estas…sabe a gloria.

-No pasará nada si probamos todos, ¿no?- se emociona la de cabello turquesa que se une a la joven. De repente todo el grupo está sobre la caja de pizza comentando y bromeando, la de ojos amatista sigue en su lugar mirándome poco convencida. No puedo evitar acercarme a ella.

-Rei, quiero disculparme por…todo lo de ayer- le digo a la joven mientras me acerco a su lado, sigue mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

- Disculpa aceptada- me dice mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta- Chicos, un placer verlos, me voy a casa, disfruten la pizza- Todos presentan quejas pero no pueden detenerla. Yo no lo intento, pero la sigo hasta el pasillo de la salida.

-Rei- la llamo, ella no se detiene- Rei ¿quieres detenerte?

-No.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- le reclamo mientras sigo caminando para alcanzarla, es rápida.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?- se enoja- todos aquí tienen que luchar todos los días para sobrevivir un día más ¿tú necesitas un motivo para desear vivir? Qué valiente. No me gusta la gente como tú, que cree que es el centro del universo y que solo sus problemas y sus penas son importantes, menos aún si eres injusto con el resto del mundo que no tiene por qué soportar tus depresiones-Caminamos hasta la puerta, no me había dado cuenta pero la chica ahora luce un pantalón rojo con una blusa negra de encaje, hay algo que le hace ver como una diosa, quizás la maleta negra que la acompaña la hace ver aun más interesante.

-¿Quieres al menos conocerme para emitir una opinión?-le digo molesto, no sé si por lo que dijo de mí o porque me estaba distrayendo mirándola.

-No me interesa, gracias por tu oferta. Tengo personas más interesantes que conocer. Ella se gira y sin más se aleja de mí, no he de dejarla que se vaya así, no esta vez, así que corro para alcanzarla hasta la calle.

- En Nueva York el acoso es un delito ¿lo sabes?- me dice mientras camina, qué suerte que hoy no traiga su bicicleta.

-Soy libre de caminar por donde me plazca, casualmente vas para el mismo sitio que yo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.- le digo sonriente, ella me pone mala cara, pero sigue su camino, Central Park es su destino porque hacia allá caminamos ambos.

-¿No piensas irte?- me interroga mientras saca su cámara fotográfica profesional, yo me tiro en el primer arbusto que me encuentro.

- No. Me place tomar el sol- respondo mientras tira su maleta junto a mí. Para mi suerte tiene una placa de identificación "Reiko Hino"…así que ese es su nombre completo.

-Como quieras…solo no estorbes-es su respuesta plana y algo violenta. Es un hecho, luego de mucho tiempo, estaba deliberadamente cruzándome en el camino de una mujer, en verdad no entiendo qué me atrae tanto de esta chica. Es muy diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, es diferente a todo lo que he amado y sobre todas las cosas, es diferente a "ella" A Serena…

Sin darme cuenta tengo la vista clavada en ella, fotografía todo a su paso, niños jugando, árboles, perros paseando ¿qué le llama tanto la atención? No lo sé, quién será, qué hará, qué le gustará, que detestará, quienes serán sus amigos…de repente parece que quisiera saberlo todo de ella, y de pronto la veo…la veo sonreír ante una pequeña niña que se acerca a ella a ofrecerle un caramelo, tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. De repente gira su rostro y me descubre mirándola. Un sonrojo de mi parte y ella levanta su ceja izquierda, caminando hacia mí con el caramelo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, tonto?- refunfuña con un tono que no suena del todo hiriente.

- Tengo hambre ¿comerías conmigo?-lanzo de la nada, hasta parece que esas palabras no salieron de mi boca…¿Estaba invitando a una chica a comer? ¿Yo?

-¿Por qué habría de perder mi tiempo comiendo contigo?- se burla ella.

-Soy una compañía agradable.

- Lo dudo- sonríe y su celular suena- ¿sí? voy para allá, espera por mi… ¿de verdad mueres por verme? Claro…yo igual, te veré en diez minutos-habla con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, espero a que me diga algo pero solo se acerca a mí para tomar su maleta y poner dentro la cámara-debo irme, Shields. Te veré después en la junta del grupo…o quizás no- me dice con el mayor desinterés.

-¿Puedo llevarte?

-No. Deseo ir por mi cuenta, gracias, además me gusta caminar-asegura y se va de prisa, sin decir adiós, sin mirarme siquiera, y yo la veo perderse en la nada. Algo dentro de mí me grita que la alcance, mi lógica me dice que debo parar esta escena surrealista e ir a casa. No estaba actuando dentro de mis estándares de comportamiento, yo no invitaba chicas a comer, yo no me ofrecía a llevarlas, yo no me les quedaba mirando, ni las seguía aunque me corrieran, yo no era así…¡Demonios!

En mi departamento intento estudiar algo, pero no puedo y termino encendiendo mi computadora portátil para investigar algo sobre Reiko Hino. En este tiempo, es posible encontrar datos de todo mundo en la red, así que entro al buscador y tecleo el nombre. La chica resulta ser hija del Embajador de Japón, Takahashi Hino, un diplomático que ha salido varias veces en el _Times_. El hombre tiene una esposa preciosa y habla de su única hija Reiko Hino pero ella no aparece en ninguna foto por lo que me decido a investigar más.

Reiko es sorprendente, encuentro un par de revistas y anuncios donde aparece ella, algunos desfiles de moda, pero nada en el último año, de verdad luce preciosa como modelo, aunque no podría verse más hermosa que esta tarde con su cámara fotográfica.

Paso el resto de la tarde acosando cibernéticamente a la bella señorita Hino, creo que me he obsesionado con esta mujer, pude haber continuado investigando sobre ella, pero alguien toca a mi puerta como si el mundo fuer a acabarse.

- ¡Andrew!

- Vine a visitarte ¿por qué tienes esa cara de "_me has sorprendido_"?

- Por nada- refunfuño

-¿Estabas viendo pornografía?- me interroga el inoportuno rubio examinando el televisor y luego mi computadora.

-¡Aléjate de allí! ¡No te importa!-intento detenerlo pero es tarde.

-¡Oh! ya veo…es peor que pornografía… ¡SHIELDS! ¿Estás acosando a una chica?-lanza burlón.

-No estoy acosando a nadie, es una chica que conocí en el grupo de autoayuda… somos amigos.

-Así que ella te hizo regresar a tu segunda sesión y con diferente actitud ¿eh? Ya s me hacía raro de ti.

-¿Zafiro te contó?

-No, Zaf no. Makoto, Tu terapeuta-lanza con normalidad, pero yo me he quedado de piedra.

-¿ella? ¿Tú y ella?

-¿Quién crees que le pasó el contacto a tu primo del grupo?

-Hansford…¿te acuestas con mi terapeuta?-lanzo algo impresionado.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Más respeto, Shields. Si…me acuesto con ella, pero si… también tenemos una relación ¿sabes? Llevamos un mes saliendo-asegura mi amigo.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y no me habías hablado de ella?-me asombro del record de Andrew, que cambiaba de chica como de calcetines.

-¿Cómo iba a hablarte de algo si te la pasabas alcoholizado? Además parecía que no te importaban mis cosas, todo el tiempo de malas, perdido en tu depresión, tratando a todos como basura…

-No ha sido fácil convivir conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Amigo…ha sido un año difícil para todos…los que te conocemos entendemos, pero honestamente, no iba a hablarte de que me estaba enamorando cuando sabía por lo que pasabas-asegura Andrew poniendo su mano n mi hombro.

-Lamento haber sido tan idiota.

-No digas eso, no la pasaste fácil…

-Ustedes tampoco. He sido un idiota, he hecho pasar los peores ratos de su vida a la gente que me quiere, y no era necesario…

-Bueno… la verdad sí, no fue fácil, menos sacarte de los separos.

-¿sacarme de los separos?-cuestiono recordando entre sueños la escena. Debía estar muy tomado para no tenerlo claro.

-Al final me hice amigo de los policías, me daban descuento por semana- sonríe resignado el rubio

- Gracias, amigo, pero…la verdad es que no quiero volverles a hacer pasar un mal momento por mi culpa, no tengo derecho a arruinar sus vidas ni las de nadie por mi estado depresivo.

-Somos tu familia y no la estabas pasando bien, pero de verdad me alegro que tengas esa actitud, el más perjudicado eras tú mismo, créeme, no te dejabas ayudar.

-Lo sé, pero digamos que alguien me ayudó a dejar de sentir lástima por mí.

-¿En serio? Preséntame a esa persona, le invitaré un par de tragos de agradecimiento, logró lo que nadie.

-No me parece que sea viable, ceo que a esa persona no le caigo muy bien.

-Entonces tienes una nueva misión-sonríe mi amigo.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-le invito.  
>-No, hoy no. Solo quería asegurarme de que mi amigo fuera esa persona que me contaron que compró pizza para una decena de personas que no conoce.<p>

-No puedo creer que Makoto y tu…

-Cuida de nuestro secreto.

- No diré nada. Pero me contarás la historia ¿de acuerdo?

-El fin de semana, quizás, amigo. Hoy tengo prisa, justo voy a cenar con ella, nos vemos, y de verdad, me alegra que haya regresado el Darien que conozco-palmea mi brazo Andrew, y se aleja; yo me quedo a solas con una sonrisa de tonto, recordando las palabras de mi amigo sobre mi MISIÓN y los ojos amatista de Rei, pero de repente me topo con "_la foto_" Serena y yo en una fiesta de su escuela, ella luce sonriente y yo feliz, las cosas eran simples en aquel entonces, yo creía que tenía mi vida planeada, luego el accidente, luego nada…

- Dios…qué estoy haciendo…-froto desesperado mi cabello, sintiéndome terriblemente mal de estar haciendo todo esto, cuando casi acabo de perderla.

Me voy a mi habitación e intento dormir, las peores pesadillas me aquejan, el sueño de Serena reclamándome el intentar olvidarla y de esa misteriosa mujer que me arranca la lógica y tira al diablo toda mi defensa, me acosan toda la noche. ¿Qué tiene Rei Hino que me vuelve loco y me arranca las dudas? No… no debo, juré amarla por siempre…

Cuando amanece intento ir a trabajar y consigo llegar a tiempo pero mi día no va muy bien, la culpa me aqueja y me esfuerzo por no ir al grupo de autoayuda, casi lo logro pero al final me decido, era tonto huir, y estaba el peligro de que se enterara Zafiro, así que, arrepentido, me lanzo hacia allá pero llego tarde, casi al punto de terminar.

-Lamento llegar tarde- me excuso, pero estoy bastante apenado, la castaña me mira asombrada y Rei, apenas y me mira, está al frente con una exposición de fotografías del día de ayer ¡demonios, me la he perdido!

-No te preocupes, agradecemos que llegaras- dice la castaña-pero ya nos vamos, es una pena porque seguramente te hubiera gustado ver la exposición de Rei, Darien. Fue fantástica-comenta ella.

- Lo…lamento- digo sintiéndome verdaderamente culpable.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, chicos. Rei, gracias por hacernos esta bella presentación.

-Fue un honor. Chicos, los dejo, debo llevar todo esto a casa-responde la pelinegra.

-Rei, si esperas un poco, Haruka puede llevarte, vendrá en un momento- dice la de cabello turquesa.

-No, gracias, Michi. Lo tengo resuelto ya-responde ella con amabilidad que conmigo jamás había usado.

-Te llamo Más tarde, Mako-chan. Buen día a todos-se despide. La pelinegra toma su lona gigantesca y me empuja para salir, yo ignoro a todo el grupo y salgo detrás de ella, atraído por su magnetismo.

-¡Espera!- la llamo- Rei, te ayudo.

-No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie- me dice ¿dolida? No…dudo que algo pueda lastimar a esta mujer de Hierro.

-Oye, de verdad lamento no haber llegado…yo…

-¡Reiko!- escucho una voz masculina nombrarla, algo dentro de mí se enciende molesto al notar al hombre alto y de traje oscuro que se acerca a ella.

-¡Damon!- sonríe ella- Has venido.

-Me alegró que llamaras, sé que tenía prohibido entrar a tu grupo para ver tu presentación, pero definitivamente había de venir por ti ¿quieres ir por algo? ¿Un café?

-¿Qué tal algo de pizza? No tuve tiempo de comer. Estoy hambrienta.

-Hecho, déjame ayudarte con todo eso, mi coche está afuera-asegura el joven elegante, tomando las cosas que trae ella en sus manos.

- Eres adorable- sonríe con dulzura, abrazando al hombre ese ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿No me acababa de decir que ella podía sola con todo? ¿Por qué a mí no me permite ayudarla y sí a este niño de aparador? Yo me quedo en silencio todo el tiempo, hasta que llamo la atención del tipo que la abraza, quien me mira extrañado.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿Eres amigo de Rei?

-Él…es nuevo en el grupo- explica Rei- apenas lo conozco. Darwin… ¿verdad?

- Darien…

-Claro. Adiós, Darien. Damon ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto, majestad-asegura con voz servil el individuo. Ella ríe cristalinamente y yo me consumo de celos, ¿celos? ¡Un momento! apenas y la conozco, tardé años para enamorarme de Serena y esta chica me mueve el piso en tan poco tiempo? ¡Qué ilógico!

La pareja se aleja y yo…yo siento que una parte se rompe dentro de mí al verla marcharse ¿por qué es tan doloroso? Después de todo era evidente que ella tuviera a alguien, era hermosa, joven, inteligente, ¿Qué diablos esperaba de todo esto? ¿Una historia de amor de película?...Que imbécil.

Durante la noche no consigo dormir, me siento muy enojado. Ese tipo ¿qué puede verle ella a ese tipo? Es detestable, tiene cara de patán y seguro es uno de esos herederos _play boy_ que viven de su cuerpo ¿cómo puede gustarle alguien así? Si ella es tan independiente y tan autosuficiente, ¿Por qué se porta como damisela en apuros con él?

Paso una noche de perros y apenas me quedo dormido antes del amanecer, sueño con tipos cínicos y con mujeres hermosas de ojos amatista….que se van con esos tipos, hasta que me incorporo furioso y respiro agitado. Enciendo la lámpara del buró y entonces…

- Darien…

- ¿Serena?- pronuncio aun confundido al ver a mi novia sentada al pie de mi cama.

- Luces sorprendido-la verdad es que no es la primera vez que me encuentro a mi difunta novia, pero la mayoría de las veces la he encontrado cuando tengo un par de botellas de alcohol encima luego de su muerte. Anoche no bebí ni una gota de alcohol, supongo. Debo estar medio dormido, de seguro.

-Solo un poco…

-Me preocupas, Darien…

-¿Te preocupo? Llevo un maldito año yéndome al carajo y ¿apenas te preocupo?-respondo a mi alucinación.

-Me ha llamado tu pesar. Desde mi muerte no había notado en ti tanta confusión, tanto dolor…tanta culpa…

-¿De verdad?- Anoche solo pensé en Rei y en su amigo…su maldito amigo.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees? Quizás deberías de empezar a olvidar…volver a amar…

-Serena…-digo con dolor, mirando a mi alucinación, quizá estaba soñando que ella decía aquello que justo quería oir.

-Es una chica linda- Me dice sonriente, no veo dolor en su rostro.

-Me odia.

-Entonces déjale conocer al gran hombre del que me enamoré…No es tan fácil no ceder a los encantos de Darien Shields…-dice mi sueño de Serena con su sonrisa dulce.

-No creo estar listo…yo…quizás…

-El corazón tiene sus propios tiempos, sus propios momentos, sus propias razones…

-Serena…

-Quiero volverte a ver feliz…Enamorado…

-No…yo…te prometí algo y quiero cumplirlo.

-No tengas miedo a vivir…Te amo- me dice ella mientras me besa en la mejilla y se desvanece…

- Serena…-susurro yo antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo, y curiosamente, ahora si puedo dormir.

**Departamento de la familia Hino:**

Me despierto por la luz del sol y me doy un baño, jamás me ha agradado la posición de Otou- San, pero no puedo quejarme de la vista de nuestro hogar en Nueva York, de verdad es fantástica la vista de central Park desde aquí. Tomo un baño y celebro haber amanecido de tan buen humor.

En mi habitación me termino de arreglar cuando Oka San aparece con una charola que contiene mi desayuno.

-Buenos días, hija.

-Oka- San…no debiste molestarte-le digo al verla.

-Sé que saldrás corriendo en cuanto termines de estar lista. Prefiero asegurarme de que comas tu desayuno y te preparé unas galletas de manzana y avena para que comas en el camino.

-Lucen deliciosas. ¿Saldrás hoy?

-Sí, querida. Tengo un desayuno con algunas mujeres por obras de beneficencia ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Suena interesantísimo, Oka- San… pero…debo revelar unas fotografías…

-¿quieres que el chofer te lleve?

-Gracias…pero prefiero usar mi bicicleta…

- Reiko…eso es preocupante para mí, la ciudad no siempre es segura, hay muchos autos, algo puede pasarte, por favor, hija…permite que James te lleve a donde quieras ir…

-Prefiero hacerlo yo, sabes que me gusta ser independiente…

-Claro… entonces ve. Ten un lindo día, hija…-Beso la mejilla de mi madre y salgo de la habitación y de la casa. El otoño comienza a sentirte y me pongo mi abrigo morado, salgo en mi bicicleta con la maleta de mi cámara y mi bolso, amo pasear en bicicleta, me siento tan libre…como si volara.

En un par de minutos llego a mi estudio en la quinta avenida y me pongo a revelar las fotografías que tomé en Central Park hace un par de días.

En la primera sale ese hombre tan desesperante "Darien" no se dio cuenta pero mientras tomaba una de las fotografías conseguí esconderme para tomarle una instantánea, tiene su lado atractivo, una mirada triste y…¿qué ve con tanta insistencia? …. él…. ¿me ve a mi? Quizás solo está viendo a la nada.

- Nee chan. Te han traído algo- escucho a Hotaru decirme, hoy ha venido conmigo a ver mis fotografías.

-¿Qué es, Hotaru?- digo mientras salgo de la habitación obscura.

-Son lirios casa blanca- me explica fascinada al ver el inmenso ramo que se encuentra en mitad de todo.- ¿no son hermosas?-dice emocionada mi amiguita.  
>-¿Quién manda esto?-pregunto yo.<p>

-No vas a creerlo…- dice sorprendida extendiéndome la tarjeta, que tomo y leo.

-Darien Shields…

-Creo que lo has impresionado

- _"Lamento haber sido tan idiota… ¿cenarías conmigo?"_

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?-me exaspero y arrugo la tarjeta.

-¡Nee san! No lo hagas, Te dejó su teléfono-se asusta Hotaru y me arrebata la tarjeta, alizándola con su mano.

-Hotaru, no hagas eso, no tiene caso, ¿Acaso espera que le llame? ¿Pretenderá que también le pague la cena? Bien dicen que los doctores tienen el ego demasiado inflado-respondo con desprecio.

-No digas eso, Nee san, él es demasiado lindo, me hace bien, sus ojos son tristes pero honestos, ¡Anda! di que aceptarás salir con él.

-Mejor vayamos por un helado antes de acompañarte a casa- cambio el tema, creo que me he puesto incómoda, pero si creo que comprándole helado a mi amiguita se iba a ir el tema, me equivoqué.

-Nee san, dime que aceptarás salir con él- insiste Hotaru cuando estamos ante un inmenso helado que bien podría manejar hasta casa.

-Hotaru, no creo que sea buena idea, el tipo tiene demasiados problemas, no necesito más de eso en mi vida ahora, además es pedante, prepotente, grosero, arrogante…¡Todo lo que detesto!

-¿En verdad?-pregunta la delgada adolescente, muy bien, esta chica puede no ser mucho mayor que yo, pero realmente puede llegar a sorprenderme, su nivel de madurez es atemorizante…

- Si, en verdad…-aseguro descolocada.

-¿Sabes lo que yo daría por tener tiempo de complicarme la vida? Moriré. Moriré dentro de poco y no podré tener idea de lo que es "_complicarse la vida_" Nadie me enviará un ramo de flores tan hermoso como el que te enviaron a ti ni me verá de la forma en la que Darien te ve…

-Hotaru, no digas eso, el tiempo….

- El tiempo es relativo, ¿vas a dejar que él decida por ti? No creo que seas de las chicas que permite que nadie decida por ella, Nee san, menos el tiempo…

-¿De dónde sacas todas esas palabras, Hotaru?-digo impresionada.

-Soy un alma vieja. Quizás he muerto y vuelto a nacer más veces de las que puedas imaginarte- yo la miro sorprendida- y leo demasiado…las salas de quimioterapia son aburridas.

-Si algo agradezco de todo este infierno es haberte conocido a ti y a los chicos. No sé cómo podría soportarlo sin ustedes- le confieso pasando mi brazo por su hombro.

-Recuerda, sé positiva "_hoy comí un helado inmenso_"-dice ella, citando lo que hizo.

-Y nos hicieron descuento- la apoyo repitiendo los mantras de mi castaña amiga- hoy ha sido un día genial, por cierto ¿piensas comerte todo esto?

-Aunque tenga que faltar a la sesión de hoy- asegura solemne la chica tan parecida a mí.

- Entonces voy a ayudarte. No quiero que falte mi hermanita-aseguro, ambas reímos divertidas, a veces…cuando la vida se vuelve tan frágil y cuando la vida es solo un probabilidad, las cosas pueden cambiar su sentido…

**New York Presbyterian.**

Extrañamente me siento de un humor fantástico. Doy un par de consultas y ayudo un poco en ER, donde nunca sobra la ayuda. Tenía meses que no se me antojaba pararme por aquí, pero es refrescante la lucha por la vida… un momento ¿yo dije eso? ¿Qué me pasa?.

-Para ti- Dice Andrew cuando me entrega una ensalada con arándanos y queso de cabra, es deliciosa, o al menos es lo mejor que puedo comer en un hospital- gracias por la ayuda en emergencias hoy…

-Tenía demasiadas energías como para desaprovecharlas, amigo- le confieso mientras bebo de mi té verde.

-Luces demasiado positivo, como si fueras a tener una cita.

-¿Cita? No…para nada. Después de comer me daré un baño e iré a mi terapia, tengo el tiempo suficiente para llegar temprano.

-¿La verás?.me pregunta con sonrisa emocionada Andrew.

-Dudo que ella pueda faltar a su sesión, así que… nos encontraremos…-añado como si no fuera importante, y mi amigo olfatea.

- Usas tu loción especial…eso es interesante-asegura mi amigo burlón.

-Solo estoy de buen humor, Hansford…-Él lo duda y sonríe pero sé que no me cree del todo. Un par de minutos más y podré volver a verla, Rei… ¿qué me ha hecho?

-Doctor Shields, tenemos un caso en urgencias que…debería de ver-me dice uno de los internos.

-No, no, Sam. Él debe ir a una cita. No podemos interrumpirlo, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Es un caso extremo, Doctor Hansford. Un paciente ha llegado con una varilla que le atraviesa la cabeza, sigue vivo…y consciente. Creo que es un caso para el doctor Shields…

-Iré con ustedes.

-Amigo, eso quizás sea una cirugía, lo más seguro…¡Indudablemente! Deja que alguien más vaya

-No puedo hacerlo, es mi deber, vamos Sam-me levanto junto con el interno dejando a Andrew, y a pesar de ser un médico dedicado a mi vocación de salavr vidas, ruego que no tarde demasiado, pero me equivoco, el caso obviamente necesita cirugía y cuando finalmente termino es de madrugada, estoy sucio cansado y hambriento…pretendía convencer a la linda chica japonesa de ir a cenar conmigo, moría de ganas por saber cómo reaccionaba luego de lo de las flores, pero…¡En fin! tendrá que ser mañana, el deber llama.

**Departamento de la familia Hino**

Nuestra reunión de hoy fue divertida. Michiru tocó un poco de violín para todos y nos contó la historia de cómo conoció a Haruka, su novia. Fue una historia conmovedora. El hombre demente no apareció. Seguramente se ha terminado su curiosidad por nosotros y no volverá más, lo cual es maravilloso, se notaba que no pertenecía allí, y si no lo veo más se acabarán los cuestionamientos de Hotaru y mi vida ordenada y sencilla regresará a la normalidad.

-Reiko… ¿sigues despierta?- Me dice Oka san cuando se asoma por la ventana, para mi desgracia aun no lo estoy- ¿quieres que te traiga algo de cenar? Casi no comiste nada.

-No tengo hambre, Oka- San.

-Rei…

-¿Quieres ver el helado que comimos Hotaru y yo esta mañana? Era inmenso- le explico mientras le muestro el enorme recipiente en la pantalla de mi celular.

-En verdad lo era, ¿cómo pueden dos chicas tan pequeñas comer algo así?

-Te sorprendería lo adictas que somos al chocolate- digo con autosuficiencia.

-Me preocupó que tuvieras mal apetito, pero luego de ver la foto de su helado…no puedo creer que no les hiciera daño.

-Somos fuertes. ¿Otou San ya ha llegado?

-Aun no, se detuvo un tiempo en la embajada, parece que tiene algo de trabajo.

-Tengo varios días sin verlo.

-Son días difíciles en su trabajo.

-Lo entiendo…

-Reiko… ¿estás bien?

-¡De maravilla, Oka San!…solo estoy agotada, fue un día largo.

-Entonces duerme, hija- me dice con dulzura mi madre- El mundo necesita un respiro de Rei Hino, necesita tomar fuerzas para sobrevivir a este huracán-añade abrazándome con cariño, que correspondo.

-¡Oka San!…no soy tan terrible…

-Jamás dije que lo fueras…te adoro, pequeña-Ella besa mi frente y sale de la habitación. No sé por qué siento una ligera nostalgia al quedarme sola: "mi día fue excelente", comí un inmenso tazón de helado y recibí un inmenso ramo de lirios casablanca…".y él no vino a la reunión " me dice mi subconsciente, ¡Maldito traidor!…

Despierto feliz de saber que es Sábado, hoy es día que Oka San y Otou San están en casa por lo que yo también me quedo aquí, por la tarde seguramente iré con Makoto a algún lugar o quizás ella salga con su nuevo novio, quien sabe…

Salgo de mi habitación aun en pijama, amo mi short corto con mi camisa sin mangas, es ideal para sentirme libre dentro del departamento, hoy no viene ninguna visita a casa y yo puedo ir libremente por ahí para no preocuparme por mi imagen ¿qué habrá preparado Oka San? Al salir, veo a mis padres, ella luce preciosa como siempre y Otou San está sentado en la barra de la cocina con el periódico en mano, se ve tan relajado.

-¡Ohayou Gozaimasu!- saludo en japonés, como me gustaba hacer siempre que estábamos en familia.

-¿Cómo estás, hija?- me interroga el sabio Senador Hino, respondiendo en nuestra lengua materna pero mirándole atento, ¿se habrá percatado de mis ojeras?

-Me costó trabajo salir de la cama, mi cuerpo parece saber que hoy es sábado.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial para el desayuno, Rei?

-Lo que sea está bien, Oka San, muero de hambre-aseguro feliz de tener unos momentos familiares, raros en este hogar.

El golpe de la puerta nos saca de la escena familiar y nos miramos confundidos ¿qué ocurre? ¿Visitas hoy? Intento ir a abrir, pero es Otou San quien va a la puerta y me sorprendo con quién se encuentra detrás de ella.

- Buenos días…

- ¿Tú?- Interrogo sorprendida, el molesto doctor Shields está frente a mí.

-Usted debe ser el Senador Hino, Darien Shields, soy amigo de su hija- se presenta el muy canalla que entra ante la duda de mi padre- Usted debe ser la hermosa Señora Hino, ahora entiendo de dónde ha salido la belleza de Reiko-asegura saludando a mi madre y besando su mano con un tono amable que no me creo para nada.

-Tu amigo es adorable, hija.

-¿Flores?- Interrumpo la perfecta sonrisa del imbécil interrogándolo sobre lo que trae en las manos.

-Hoy no son para ti, traje orquídeas para la bella señora Hino, sé por ti que las ama y quise traerle unas…

-Que chico más lindo- se emociona mi madre- ¿deseas desayunar con nosotros?

-Me encantaría ¿pero no les dijiste nada?- me mira y yo de verdad que no entiendo nada- Le prometí a Reiko que en mi día libre iríamos a dar un paseo y a hacer un día de campo.

-Eso es maravilloso, hija, debiste avisarnos, ¿pero por qué lo haces esperar? Anda, ve a cambiarte.

-Es que yo no…

-Reiko, si no deseas ir a ningún sitio con este joven está bien, él entenderá- dice mi padre con tono serio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Takahashi? ella debe salir de aquí, le hará muy bien, además es sábado.

-Si no quieres ir lo mandaré sacar, hija- me ofrece mi padre- no te veo convencida- Conozco a Otou San y es capaz de acusar a este individuo de terrorismo, quizás no me agrade, pero no deseo ver la furia de mi padre en él.

-Iré, es solo que lo había olvidado, estaré lista en un segundo- respondo mientras salgo de la cocina y corro a la habitación. Salgo después de unos minutos con mis pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de franela, afuera luce frío, él espera sentado en la sala y se levanta al verme.

-Estoy lista-digo con normalidad.

- Luces preciosa- me dice embobado, parece de verdad creerlo. No Luce como si mintiera…

-¿Podemos darnos prisa?- pido fingiendo que no lo mataré dentro de unos minutos, no tardamos en despedirnos de mis padres y salir del departamento, cuando finalmente estamos solos, lo golpeo en el brazo.- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así a mi casa?

-Demasiadas preguntas- contesta sonriendo mientras camina hasta su coche, me abre la puerta- ¿podemos hablar de ellas en el camino?

-No iré contigo a ningún lado, solo vine para que mi padre no te asesinara…

-Pues deberás de seguir viendo que no me asesine, nos está observando desde la terraza de tu departamento-¡Demonios! tiene razón, así que uso mi más bella sonrisa y subo al coche, quizás lo mate en el camino…

-¿Cómo averiguaste dónde vivo?

-No hay muchas Reiko Hino en Nueva York y cuando comencé a hacer mi tarea fue fácil descubrir dónde vive el Senador Hino y su familia…

-Eres un acosador, ¿sabías? Y eso es terrible.

-Quizás solo un poco…- Dice autosatisfecho- ¿quieres comer algo? El camino a los Hamptons es largo.

-No saldré contigo de la ciudad- amenazo- Agradece que un no te he matado.

-¿Aun?-duda él.

-Piensa en un lugar no muy lejano y recuerda que debo estar en casa antes del atardecer.

-Pero atardece muy pronto aquí.

-Es una lástima…-digo divertida

-Algo inventaré…-Conduce hasta las orillas de Manhattan, entramos a un lugar bastante feo y lo veo con desconfianza, él me mira divertido, Parece leer mis pensamientos.

-Relájate, no pretendo ninguna de las cosas que pueden estar pasando por tu cabeza.

-No estoy pensando nada- me indigno.

-Me alegro- confiesa relajado mientras aparca el coche en un edificio grafiteado y espantoso, me invita a salir del auto y yo dudo, pero tengo curiosidad. Caminamos hasta un ascensor, me parece extraño que pueda funcionar, pero lo hace y el ascensor llega. Subimos en silencio, me siento terriblemente nerviosa y él parece disfrutarlo.

-Hemos llegado- sonríe mientras se abren las puertas del ascensor, estamos en la azotea del viejo edificio, pero no es para nada feo, de hecho es precioso, es un jardín en medio del desierto de asfalto que es esta ciudad.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿te gusta?

- No…no tengo palabras- confieso al ver el artístico jardín, incluso hay algunos árboles y una fuente.

-Es un experimento de la familia, se pretende reconstruir este lugar y convertirlo en un edificio verde, uno de mis primos se dedica a esto y la familia lo patrocina, aun falta mucho como puedes ver.

-Me fascina- confieso maravillada y él sonríe aliviado extendiendo un mantel sobre el pasto al pie de un árbol.

-Tengamos un día de campo…

-¿Por qué eres tan insistente, Darien?

-Te sorprendería, pero…has creado un extraño efecto en mi, Rei…- me confiesa mientras saca la comida y me entrega un jugo de naranja- Fuiste como…un ataque de realidad, un fuerte ataque con Electroshocks para hacerme comprender que sigo vivo.

-Que interesante descripción…

- Hablo en serio, Rei.- me dice sincero- Todos me tenían lástima "_el chico que perdió a su novia en un accidente de auto" "el chico que es miserable" _Y tú…tú no me tuviste lástima ni un solo instante, me dijiste lo que nadie más me quería decir…Gracias.

-Soy experta en decir verdades desnudas, crudas y dolorosas. Cuando quieras…

-Vi tus fotos en internet… tienes un futuro prometedor como modelo -Guardo silencio, no sé cómo responder a ese comentario así que elijo sacar mi cámara fotográfica y tomar algunas fotos de la ciudad y del jardín.

-No puedo creer que un lugar como este exista, sería inadmisible que no tomara unas fotos de este lugar…

-Todas las que quieras.

-Darien…

-¿Si?

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un acosador nato?

-Solo tú, de hecho. Tú me haces hacer cosas que no hubiera imaginado que haría jamás.

-Yo tampoco había ido jamás a un día de campo en un lugar como este, gracias…

-Te traje pizza, vegetariana-aclara él.

-Interesante sorpresa, te la has pasado investigándome ¿no es así?

-Si…leí una que otra revista donde aparecías tú, ser hija del embajador de Japón no debe ser fácil.

-La vida no es fácil, la vida solo "es"-resumo con normalidad.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tu presentación en el grupo de autoayuda…de verdad quería ir

-No es importante para mí, tienes tu vida, tus cosas, no soy alguien que se inmute por esos detalles.

-Lo era para mí. Pero no pude evitar faltar, tuve una cirugía de emergencia, Un pobre hombre tuvo un accidente terrible y tenía que intervenir, si no lo hacía, podría morir.

-¿Y lo salvaste?-pregunto interesada.

-Sí, está ahora fuera de peligro…

-Entonces valió la pena. Arrebatarle una vida a la muerte….

-No creo que eso exista- me confiesa- Creo que quizás conseguimos hacer tratos con la muerte para que esta se apiade y de un poco más de tiempo, al final ella siempre llega.

-Tienes razón…es una buena deducción…al final ella siempre gana.

-Pero podemos convencerla de esperar un poco más- anima él comiendo algo de pizza- creo que te encantará…

- Es deliciosa…

-Rei…sé que quizás no lo merezco, creo que quizás…sea un idiota por pedirlo, pero… ¿crees que podamos comenzar de nuevo? ¿Ser amigos?

-Amigos…-dudo un poco, pero veo sus ojos azules, y creo que en el fondo Hotaru tiene razón: Tristes pero honestos- creo que puedo hacer una excepción y borrarte de mi lista negra…

-¿Paso a la lista blanca?

-No seas tan optimista, quizás a la amarilla.

-De acuerdo, quizás algún día esté en la lista blanca.

-Quizás, aunque…Darien

-¿sí?

-No pidas nada más de mí que una amistad, no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa…ni ahora ni nunca-aseguro terminante, más vale ser también yo honesta y evitarle y evitarme lío.

-¿Eso podría ser negociable?

-No. No aceptar significaría perderlo todo, dejarías de verme para siempre…

-Rei..-dice el evidentemente decepcionado -¿Por qué me pides eso? Creo que debo saberlo antes de aceptar.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- Él duda, pero acepta resignado.

-De acuerdo…

- Gracias- aseguro, agradecida de no tener que aclararle nada. Es mejor así, aunque ahora no lo entienda.

-¿Quieres ver la puesta de sol conmigo?-lanza de repente.

-Prometiste llevarme a casa antes del atardecer…

-Nos quedaremos a verlo solo si tu quieres, aunque debo confesarte que…la vista desde aquí es divina, podrías tomar fotografías maravillosas.

-Eres un chantajista, Shields….

-Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena…-Termina convenciéndome, el atardecer es precioso y aunque no lo aceptaré ante él, la compañía no es mala. De hecho me siento cómoda a su lado, Darien Shields me hace sentir tranquila y contenta, contenta como no he me sentido en muchos años…

**¡Hola! **

**Dejo aquí un pequeño regalo de Día de muertos para mis lectoras. Sé que juré que no iba a escribir este año por falta de tiempo, pero robando un par de horas de sueño a mi día conseguí crear el primer capítulo, prometo que será una historia corta pero con mucho cariño.**

**Gracias a Madematona por recordarme la fecha y a mi amiga Leonor de Eboli que me hizo favor de editar esta historia que salió de la nada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin ti**

**Capitulo 2**

**Departamento de Darien Shields**

He de decir que el no tener a Rei Hino como enemiga es genial. Desde el día que fuimos al edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, no he faltado a una sola de las reuniones del grupo y juro que algunas veces la he visto sonreír, falta una semana para que se cumpla el plazo que me dio mi primo, pero la verdad…no tengo pensado dejar de asistir.

-Fue muy considerado de Michiru invitarnos a su casa para su cumpleaños- le digo para romper el silencio cuando salimos de la reunión.

-Jamás lo había hecho. Michiru es muy reservada con su vida personal.

-La chica que viene por ella… ¿es su novia?

-Si, Es todo lo que sabemos de ella, Haruka es su pareja sentimental desde hace años, la ha apoyado mucho con su enfermedad.

- Que gran chica.

- Debe ser lindo tener una pareja a tu lado cuando la hora llegue…- veo que se pone melancólica apenas y las palabras salen de su boca, no hemos hablado de por qué está aquí, pero un temor inmenso a saber la verdad me detiene de preguntarlo.

-¿Quieres un helado?- la invito señalando mi coche- Sé de una heladería Italiana muy buena.

-¿En verdad?

-Los mejores de la ciudad, tienen de chocolate,

-Suena tentador, pero…

-Será solo un minuto, te llevaré a dónde necesites después.

-Traigo mi bicicleta-parece resistirse ella.

-La llevaremos en mi coche- le explico señalando el soporte instalado en la parte trasera.

-¿Le compraste eso a tu coche? Qué raro… ni siquiera creo que sepas manejar una bicicleta-me dice incrédula.

-No tengo una aun, pero podríamos estrenarlo con la tuya ¿no crees?- miento, definitivamente la compré para que no tuviera pretexto de ir conmigo a algún sitio por su bicicleta; Shields -1, Hino-0.

-Inteligente… me has convencido-acepta con esa leve sonrisa casi imperceptible que he aprendido a espiar en ella. Me siento maravilloso al darme cuenta que acepta mi petición y me apresuro a acomodar su bicicleta en el soporte del coche y a abrirle la puerta.

En las últimas semanas me he vuelto adicto a ella, a Rei Hino…Luego de mucho esforzarme he conseguido que ella deje de mirarme con recelo, todos los días consigo que ella se siente a mi lado en nuestro grupo y reímos con los comentarios que hacen algunos de los integrantes del grupo, a veces vemos películas cómicas en mi departamento solo para pasarla bien, diría que eso ha cambiado mi vida, pero realmente lo ha hecho esta chica: Rei…Rei Hino…

-¿Estás aquí, Shields?- Me interroga ella mientras disfruta de su helado.

-Sí, estoy aquí, solo pensaba en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida…gran parte de eso lo has conseguido tú…

-¿Yo? Yo solo he sido ruda contigo…-asegura con su honestidad tajante de siempre.

-Y es esa rudeza la que me hizo despertar, gracias.

-Creo que somos buenos amigos- me dice ella sacándome de todo lo que pude estar pensando.

- Amigos…-repito con cierto tono de inconformidad.

-No podemos ser nada más, recuérdalo- me dice con una seriedad de muerte.

-Ya sé, ya sé…solo amigos, me lo has repetido todos los días de las últimas semanas- gruño- ¿y si al menos me das tu número celular?

-Siendo tu un acosador, me extraña que no lo tengas ya- se divierte- Pero prefiero que sea mejor así….de este modo sin planearlo-Claro, pero al maldito _Play Boy_ si le dio su número, de seguro-Quita esa cara- ríe divertida- Iré al baño antes de irnos. Debo volver a casa temprano, tengo una cena.

-¿Con Damon?- No puedo evitar preguntar ¡detesto a ese tipo! Rei me mira como si analizara a un sapo de tres cabezas y arquea su perfecta ceja.

-No, Con unos invitados de Otou San ¿qué demonios ocurre entre ustedes dos?-pregunta como si nada antes de levantarse , yo no contesto, y hosco y molesto la veo irse hacia el baño de la heladería. Rei desaparece y olvida llevar su bolso…sé que no debo…no…no debo…Shields…deja la bolsa de esa chica…Imposible.

Me apresuro a ponerme de pie y busco su celular. Para suerte mía no está bloqueado y marco a mi número celular, ¡Listo! pero…quizás ella desee llamarme…No lo dudo y guardo mi número en su teléfono, estoy a punto de guardarlo cuando suena, no puedo evitarlo…

-Diga- digo intentando calmar mi voz.

-Ehhmmm- duda la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea- Busco a Rei…-Es el maldito de Damon

-Lo lamento, ella está…indispuesta en éste momento, no puede contestarte.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Por qué estás contestando el teléfono de Rei?

-Conoces a Rei… ¿acaso crees que podría tomar su celular si ella no me lo permitiera? Solo no seas inoportuno… -Antes de que pueda contestarme cuelgo y apago el celular de Rei para meterlo de nuevo en su bolsa, esto de verdad es divertido.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-me pregunta al regresar.

-¿Qué cara?-me hago el inocente.

-La misma cara que pone un niño cuando acaba de hacer una travesura.

-Acabo de espantar a un par de chicos que se veían interesados en ti, les dije que eras mi novia.

- ¡Tu novia!-se escandaliza como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.  
>-Dijiste que no podías tener una relación con nadie…solo te ayudé a espantarlos.<p>

-Eres tan bueno…- Dice incrédula. Pago la cuenta y me pongo de pie ofreciendo mi braz . Ella se niega a tomarlo, algo que ya sabía, pero sale conmigo poco después.

-¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta de Michiru?- pregunto esperanzado.

-¿Cómo una cita?- Dudo ante su pregunta, sé que ella no hace preguntas al aire.

-Claro, una cita de amigos, todos deben ir a la fiesta con alguien- Ella sonríe y me mira divertida.

-Entonces creo que podría ir contigo, con mi amigo-recalca. Estoy empezando a detestar esa palabrita.

-Espero al menos ser un amigo especial-añado.

-No tengo muchos amigos, quizás eso si te hace especial- Algo dentro de mí arde… ¿celos? No sabía que los celos quemaran de esa manera.

-¿Igual de especial que Damon?-añado. Rei se gira y me voltea a ver de una forma que no me había visto antes, ¿con coraje? ¿rabia? ¿indignación?

-¿De nuevo Damon? ¿Qué obsesión tienes con él?-me lanza molesta.

-Ese tipo pretende más que ser tu amigo…

-Lo sé- dice despreocupada.

-¡Lo sabes! Ese tipo intenta seducirte y solo…"¿lo sabes?" pues no parce preocuparte ni molestarte como sí lo haces conmigo.

-Con Damon también hablé, él sabe al igual que tú que no pudo ofrecerle nada más que una amistad…

-Pues seguramente no fuiste tan tajante como conmigo, él no parece darse por vencido-añado sin contener mi molestia, Rei me mira con sus glaciales ojos fulminantes.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que iré caminando a casa- gruñe mientras se aleja de mí.

-¡Reiko, espera!- le grito pero ella no se detiene.

-No me quedaré a escuchar tus niñerías, mi vida es bastante complicada ahora como para anexarle a un idiota que todo me cuestiona- espeta. ¡Rayos!

- Rei…detente-insisto poniéndome delante.

-No, Darien. Tú detente. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus celos, con tus niñerías, con tus demandas absurdas. ¿Quieres vivir así? Adelante, yo no. Y en menos de dos segundos tomó un taxi desapareciendo ante mi…

**Departamento de la familia Hino un par de has más tarde. **

Luego de tomar un baño para relajarme sigo molesta ¿qué rayos le pasa a Darien? ¿Acaso no entendió que no puedo ofrecerle nada más? Además, culparme de lo que Damon pueda sentir o no por mi…¡Un momento! ¡Damon!…le prometí que lo ayudaría a elegir su traje para una gala especial. Busco mi celular y descubro que está apagado, que raro…quizás se ha descargado así que lo conecto al cargador y Oka San aparece Inmediatamente después.

-Rei, tienes visita-me anuncia. Debe Ser Darien ¿acaso no entiende que estoy enojada?

-¿Podrías decirle a Darien que no me siento bien para verlo?

-Lo lamento, hija pero… No es Darien, es Damon…

-¿Damon? -¡Claro, debe venir porque prometí acompañarlo a hacer unas compras!

-No tardes, luce nervioso-aclara mi madre. Luego de dejar mis cosas y quitarme la chaqueta, bajo a la sala. Me sorprende encontrar a un Damon serio y nervioso, pero logro ver que sonríe al verme aparecer. Me saluda con la corrección de siempre y luego de excusarme con él, salimos al centro comercial. Cuando estamos en la tienda de ropa masculina, me decido a preguntarle la razón mientras escogemos su traje.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- tanteo el terreno. Él asiente- No luces como el Damon de siempre- le digo cuando estamos eligiendo el traje ideal para la gala de esta noche.

-Es solo que…hay algo en ti también, Rei…últimamente luces ausente, no contestas tu teléfono, olvidas cosas, y eso es raro en una chica tan ordenada como tú-me dice preocupado.

-Claro que no, soy la misma de siempre-niego en el acto.

-Hemos sido amigos bastante tiempo para saber que me ocultas un secreto.

-¿Secreto? Estoy bien, todo sigue como siempre, Damon, sabes que soy muy honesta y nunca oculto nada.

-No me has hablado de Darien…

-¿Darien? pues…él solo…él…es un amigo del grupo, como muchos-aseguro.

-Un amigo bastante celoso, ¿no lo crees?-Termino por reírme y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?- me divierto- Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Elegirás la corbata gris?

-¿Crees que es la adecuada?

-Desmayarás a más de una chica cuando te vean tan guapo-aseguro tomándola del estante.

-No sirve de mucho, porque solo me interesa desmayar a una…-Lo miro y frunzo el ceño.

-Damon, ya hemos hablado antes de lo mismo, sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo corresponder….ni a ti ni a nadie.

-Rei…- se pone triste y toca mi mejilla, yo sonrío y le coloco la corbata al cuello y empiezo a anudarla.

-Me comprendes… ¿verdad?

-Mejor que nadie en el mundo…

-Eres un gran amigo…-le digo y beso su mejilla, pero en este momento escucho el fuerte estruendo de unos percheros y nos giramos de prisa para ver de qué se trata, veo a un joven rubio y al objeto de mis desprecios ante mí, ellos están evidentemente apenados y se ven descubiertos y el rubio muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Interrogo al par de hombres tirados en el suelo.

-Andrew se tropezó- dice de inmediato el pelinegro de ojos azules, ambos sabemos que es mentira. Es evidente que el par de cínicos nos estaban espiando.

-¡Ehm!...si…si…es verdad. Soy muy despistado- apoya el rubio- Tú debes de ser Rei, ¿verdad? Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti ¡Y claro que eres aun más linda que la decena de fotos tuyas que tiene en la computadora!-asegura el rubio. Yo me quedo sorprendida y lo observo con seriedad. Es un silencio incómodo.

-Hemos venido a comprar un par de camisas para la fiesta de esta noche, Darien me dijo que quería impresionar a una chica- dice el de ojos verdes para romper el silencio. Interesante…Darien quiere impresionar a alguien. ¡Vaya!.

-¡Por Dios, amigo, qué elegante corbata, quiero una!- El amigo de Darien tira de Damon y lo aleja de nosotros dos, ahora Darien Shields y yo estamos uno frente al otro en silencio.

-No…es lo que puedes estar pensando- se defiende Darien- Andrew y yo estábamos de compras.

-Fue lo que pensé-miento. Sigámosle el juego a ver hasta dónde llega.

-No quise interrumpir tu romance…-añade molesto. ¡Romance! Este hombre está demente

-Más bien parecía que sí deseabas interrumpirnos.

-Lamento haberte dado esa impresión- me dice dolido, ahora no me ve a los ojos- No te interrumpiré más…

-Bien-sigo cortante. Lo veo alejarse con una reacción entre dolida y molesta, al salir se topa con Damon, quien viene de regreso, y lo golpea con el hombro, eso no pudo ser accidental, externa una disculpa que no es del todo sincera y desaparece por la puerta ¡cómo detesto a este hombre!

**Departamento de Darien Shields**

Maldigo, de verdad maldigo este día ¿cómo es posible que las cosas fueran de mal en peor? Todo iba de maravilla mientras invitaba a esa diosa de fuego a tomar un helado y luego…la inoportuna llamada de ese _Play Boy_, después, encontrar a mi diosa de fuego con ese maldito…luego…ver cómo mi diosa de fuego le hacía la corbata y le daba un beso en la mejilla a ese…un momento ¿Dije "_mi diosa_"? No es posible… ¿cuándo empecé a ver a Rei de ese modo? ¿Quizás en el mismo momento en que la conocí? ¿El día que fue a tomar fotos a Central Park? ¿Cuando vimos el atardecer juntos? ¿Cuándo me insultó gritándome una sarta de insultos? se veía de verdad linda….muy linda…

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- Me interroga Andrew que está vaciando mi nevera mientras habla con la boca abierta.

-Si, "_como en un día de campo_"- digo con sarcasmo.

-Estás que te mueres de celos ¿verdad?

-¿Celoso yo? Rei y yo solo somos amigos…no me importa lo que ese galán de anuncio de corbatas y ella hagan-miento deliberadamente.

-Y tampoco te importa que te haya dicho que solo puede ser tu amiga cuando se veía que le estaba acomodando la corbata a este tipo, además besó su mejilla…¿A ti te ha besado?

-¡Cómo pudo decirme algo como eso! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahhh pero eso sí, la corbata de ese…ese….Ahhh, no tuvo ningún problema en arreglarla. A mí ni siquiera me deja sentarme a unos centímetros de ella-reniego furioso.

-Estas celoso, ese es mi diagnóstico.

-No estoy celoso, me molesta su incongruencia- me defiendo- ¿por qué dice unas cosas y hace otras?

-Hubieras muerto porque al que le arreglara la corbata y le diera el besito, así fuera inocente y amistoso, fuera a ti ¿verdad?

-¿A mí? ¡Claro que no! Solo somos amigos…

-Entonces ¿irás a la cena en casa de la chica del grupo?

- ¡La cena! ¡Demonios, lo olvidé!- me apresuro y corro a mi habitación a darme una ducha, no voy a darle a ese tipo la oportunidad…

**Departamento de la Familia Hino.**

Luego de tomar un largo baño de burbujas salgo de mi letargo, me siento más tranquila ahora que he descansado un poco, Darien de verdad consiguió hacerme enojar con ese ataque de celos, me siento ofendida ¿cómo pudo comportarse como una bestia queriendo marcar su territorio? Ni siquiera somos nada.

-Reiko, Darien ha llegado- Me avisa Oka San cuando estoy terminando de arreglarme, hoy elegí un vestido violeta de encaje, no iría a la cena si no se tratase de alguien del grupo.

-¿Darien?

- No es por nada, pequeña, pero está guapísimo tu amigo, y creo que le gustas…- me confiesa Oka San divertida.

-¿Yo, gustarle? Claro que no, solo somos amigos…

-Que solo sean amigos no significa que no le gustes…

-Solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad, Oka san, lo sabes.

-Puedes ofrecerle más que una amistad, me arriesgo a deducir que ese muchacho, a pesar de conocerte hace poco, está enamorado de ti…

-Sobrevive al duelo de su novia, madre, nadie se enamora así de rápido, y aunque así fuera, no quiero complicarme la vida con algo como eso-dejo claro.

-Dudo que en la cabeza de ese muchacho exista alguien más que tú, hija. Ha venido a verte todos los días de las últimas semanas, aun bajo el riesgo de perder la vida a manos de tu padre, lo cual ya es de admirarse, no muchos lo han hecho.

-Debo irme, Oka San…-termino la incómoda charla.

Mi madre se resigna y salgo de la habitación ya lista, Darien está esperando en la sala de la casa y luce nervioso, demasiado nervioso, veo su cara de sorpresa cuando me mira de frente, ¿qué le ocurre?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lanzo con seriedad.

-Vine por ti…

-No te pedí que lo hicieras-dejo claro mi punto, menos luego de la última escena en la tienda.

-Reiko….- me llama mi madre invitándome a que no sea tan grosera.

-Corrección, tú dijiste que irías conmigo, "_como amigos_" ¿lo recuerdas?

-No creo que esta amistad vaya a funcionar, Darien-le dejo claro mi punto.

-Tendrá que funcionar, querida, tu padre viene en camino y si sabe que este muchacho no es bien visto por ti…sabes lo que puede pasar- ¡Demonios! Mamá tenía razón, a Otou san por algún motivo no le agradaba el médico y aunque mereciera lo que sea que el embajador Hino tuviera pensado hacerle, no podía ser tan cruel.

-De todos modos vamos al mismo sitio, creo que podrás llevarme…- digo resignada y salgo del departamento, escucho a Darien agradecer a Oka San, y sale luego tras de mí.

-No debiste venir-le insisto.

-Te di mi palabra de que vendría y tú me diste la tuya de que iríamos juntos-resume.

-No siempre cumples tu palabra- gruño molesta.

-¿Disculpa? Siempre cumplo mi palabra-me responde indignado.

-Dijiste que respetarías el que solo fuéramos amigos y no fue así-me defiendo.

-Estás molesta por lo de esta tarde, evidentemente-entiende al fin.

-¿Acaso no tengo motivo?-le respondo enseguida.

-Solo quiero dejar en claro que detesto a ese amigo tuyo, es arrogante y no me agrada, en absoluto.

-Es mi amigo, no es el tuyo, así que no es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer- Lo veo morderse los labios y apretar los puños contra el volante, sus ojos arden por dentro y lo intento tranquilizar.

-De acuerdo…solo somos amigos, no lo olvidaré-asegura con voz ronca.

-De acuerdo…me agrada que lo entiendas. Este es el edificio-señalo el lugar.

Él se aparca y baja del coche, es evidente que está molesto por la forma en la que azota la puerta, me abre la puerta fingiendo una sonrisa educada, es más que obvio que está enojadísimo, pero dentro de toda su molestia sigue siendo un caballero, porque coloca el abrigo sobre mis hombros.

-Ponte el abrigo, hace frío.

Si es una noche fresca, pero no lo suficiente para decir que es "fría" y que "necesito llevar un abrigo" quizás tiene algo que ver con los chicos que nos cruzamos al salir de su coche, que me miran embobados, me causa gracia su comentario y acepto ponerme el abrigo, el edificio de Michiru queda a un par de metros de donde estamos.

-¿Darien?- Escucho a una chica llamarle, nos giramos y es una muchacha de cabello verdoso y ojos color rubí, es bastante guapa y su piel es morena, quizás sea de la edad de Darien o un poco más joven.

-¡Trista! qué sorpresa- dice él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de tonto.- Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, desde que te cambiaste de Hospital.

-Lo sé, aun extraño nuestros divertidos desayunos en el comedor del hospital, Andrew hace unas voces graciosísimas y siempre fue genial pasar tiempo contigo.

Muy bien, ya que es su amiga y quieren charlar, no sé qué hago estorbando. Me adelanto y camino hacia el edificio de Michiru, escucho a Darien despedirse de ella con voz apresurada y alcanzarme el paso, le cuesta trabajo aun cuando traigo tacones altos.

-¡Rei, espérame!- me grita Darien pero yo sigo caminando y tiro su abrigo al suelo, de pronto ya no tengo frío- ¿puedo saber qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Tengo prisa por llegar a la fiesta de Michiru, tú quédate hablando con esa chica.

-¿De verdad? ¿Wn serio?- lo veo tomar aire y desesperarse- Rei ¿qué te ocurre? -Darien recoge su abrigo del suelo sorprendido y lo veo literalmente gruñirle a unos chicos que se me quedan viendo al verme pasar.

-Nada en absoluto, tú quédate con Trasta, yo iré con Michiru, no quería interrumpir su charla.

-Se llama Trista y ya se ha ido luego de la forma en la que te alejaste, ni siquiera me dejaste presentártela…

-No me interesa conocer a tus amigos- le digo mientras llamo el ascensor, Darien se lleva las manos a la frente y luce desesperado.

- Mujeres…-lo escucho musitar. En verdad, ¿Por qué me había alejado? ¿Qué más me daba que me la presentara? ¿Por qué actué de esa manera? Mejor no cuestionarme nada.

**Departamento de Michiru Kaioh **

Debo de decir que el departamento de Michiru es prácticamente igual de lujoso, incluso más que el de los Hino. Todo el edificio está decorado en blanco y un piano de cola que debe costar una fortuna está justo en mitad del departamento, que quizás no debería de ser llamado así porque es un piso completo, ¿quiénes son estas personas?

-Darien, Rei. Que gusto que vinieran- nos saluda la elegante mujer de cabello turquesa- bienvenidos.

- No podía falta, Michiru…me alegra que decidieras hacer esta fiesta-responde Reiko.

-Es por mi cumpleaños- nos confiesa con timidez nuestra anfitriona- Haruka Insistió mucho, así que no me pude negar, apenas decidimos ayer.

-Debió decirnos con más tiempo, señorita Kaioh- la interrumpo apenado besando su mano- pudimos traerle un presente.

-No necesito nada. Cuando la muerte está tan cercana…las cosas materiales no son tan importantes…su presencia es el mejor regalo-sonríe ella con estoicismo.

-Michiru…-veo entristecerse los ojos de Rei, y la pelizaul presiona sus manos sonriéndole.

-Es una noche para celebrar, chicos. Por favor, siéntanse cómodos- Nuestra anfitriona desaparece y Rei toma una copa a uno de los meseros que pasa y la bebe de un golpe.

- No deberías de beber tan rápido, esto es engañoso y se sube de prisa- me preocupo y ella me mira como si fuera un insecto rastrero.

-No te atrevas a intentar decirme qué hacer, Shields- me amenaza la pelinegra.

-¡Reiko!- escucho una voz que conozco de sobra y que ya detesto.

- ¡Damon!

-Intenté marcarte a tu celular, pero no entraban las llamadas, pensé en pasar por ti.

-Ella vino conmigo, amigo- le aclaro acercándome más a ella.

-No lo sabía…- Dice con tristeza el americano, yo lo observo con mirada triunfal.

-¡Ahí está Mako-chan! Si me disculpan…debo ir con ella-se aleja Reiko de nosotros.

-Creo que no te agrado, ¿no es así?-me lanza el tipo cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Eres un hombre perceptivo- le respondo educadamente aunque deseo matarlo.

-Imagino el motivo por el que soy el motivo de tus odios, quizás sea el mismo motivo por el cual te detesto yo…Sé que tu nombre es Darien Shields, creo que correcto presentarme, son Damon, Damon Cobel- me extiende su mano, que no tomo.

-¿Ahora quieres que tomemos una taza de té y charlemos sobre revistas?- me burlo.

-No, solo quería presentarme adecuadamente con mi rival. Me parece honesto decirte que he conocido a Rei por tres años, no cederá ni ante ti ni ante nadie… Cuando ella toma una decisión es imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

-Qué tu no lo hayas logrado no significa que yo no pueda, siéntate y mírame, Cobel…-aseguro con tono decidido, me alejo de ese hombre y busco a Rei, pero veo que está divertida charlando con Makoto y las demás chicas del grupo, las copas comienzan a circular entre ellas y me preocupa…me mantendré cerca.

-Tú debes ser Darien Shields- interrumpe mi espionaje una mujer rubia de cabello corto, es con la que he visto irse a Michiru en los días de reunión.- Soy Haruka Tenoh-me saluda.

-Te he visto algunas veces, cuando has ido por Michiru a las reuniones-tomo su mano la cual presiona con fuerza.

- Yo no te había visto, pero fuera de Damon eres el único americano en este departamento. Todos somos de la comunidad japonesa.

-Es verdad…

- Imagino que Rei no te ha dicho porqué- deduce ella y yo asiento- El grupo fue creado y es financiado por el Embajador Hino, con sus propios recursos, el embajador ayuda mucho a la comunidad Japonesa de Nueva York-me explica la chica. ¿Quién diría que ese hombre tiene un lado tierno y altruista?

- ¿Segura que todos? ¿y el americano idiota?-señalo con la cabeza a Damon.

-Fue becario en la embajada Japonesa, trabajó directamente para Takashi Hino y fue él precisamente la persona encargada de localizar a todas y cada una de las personas Japonesas que estuvieran en situaciones como la de Michiru… muchas han muerto con el paso del tiempo…

-No lo sabía-añado algo molesto. Si el tipo ese fue becario del embajador, seguro en eso me lleva ventaja.

-Por eso me sorprendió saber que un americano estuviera en el grupo-sigue la rubia.

-Fue gracias al novio de Makoto, es mi mejor amigo, justamente el rubio que ves ahí. Él tuvo mucho que ver para que me aceptaran…

-Tuviste suerte, el grupo es muy bueno para todos. Cuando…supimos el resultado de sus últimos análisis, Michiru quería morir…Luego llegó el señor Cobel, llegamos al grupo y por más demente que Makoto pueda estar, de alguna manera inexplicable la ayudó a salir adelante. Mi sirena volvió a sonreír, volvió a cantar…

-Debes amarla mucho- Dije al aire mientras veía como Michiru se había unido al grupo de chicas y reía divertida con los comentarios al aire, el alcohol seguía circulando, incluso Makoto le había arrebatado la botella de Champagne al mesero y Rei había conseguido otra de vino tinto; esto no va a terminar nada bien…

-Más que a mi vida-responde con convicción Tenoh.

-¿Tu chica suele tomar tanto? –le pregunto al ver su misma mirada preocupada.

-Claro que no, con el medicamento que toma es raro que pueda soportar al menos un trago, creo que será mejor distraerlas de ese aquelarre-dice ella lo mismo que yo estaba pensando hacer.

La rubia se acercó con maestría a su novia y le dijo un par de palabras al oído, en un par de segundos la anfitriona ofreció a todos pasar al comedor donde sirvieron la cena, las chicas se habían esforzado, la comida era deliciosa y para mi sorpresa las chicas se habían congregado todas juntas en un rincón de la mesa y yo me encontraba sentado junto al bribón de Hansford, Haruka y mi enemigo a muerte.

-Quiero proponer un brindis- Interrumpió en un momento dado Haruka - de verdad nos hubiera encantado que el señor Hino pudiera acompañarnos para agradecerle su apoyo, pero en vista de que no está…quiero agradecer a su bella hija el apoyarnos tanto y a este nuevo grupo de amigos que nos han apoyado tanto.

-¡Lo hacemos por la comida!- gritó Makoto mientras todos reían.

-Salud, Sirena, por un año más a tu lado-choca su copa Haruka con la de su novia que sonríe feliz. Todos celebramos a la joven que se encuentra emocionada, no veo rastro de tristeza en ellas y eso es sublime.

Cuando la cena termina todos nos dispersamos por el salón, Michiru acepta tocar una melodía acompañada por Haruka y Hotaru me invita a bailar, bailo con la chica sin perder de vista a mi diosa de fuego que poco antes de terminar la canción desaparece por el balcón del departamento, así que cuando la pareja deja de tocar me las arreglo para ir a buscar a Rei.

- No es buena idea que hagas eso- le digo mientras la veo beber un poco más de su botella de vino tinto, recargada en la baranda.

- No eres quién para darme órdenes-sigue con ese tono de reproche que parecía duraría toda la noche.

-No te estoy dando órdenes, Reiko….estoy preocupado por ti.

-No es tu trabajo, así que deja de hacerlo- me dice mientras bebe una vez más de su botella. No puedo soportarlo más y le arrebato la botella de sus manos aunque sospecho que ese movimiento podría costarme la vida por la forma en la que ella me mira.

-Si lo es. Y has bebido mucho por hoy-inisisto.

-No soy tu problema, Shields y no vas a darme órdenes.

-No te doy órdenes, pero nos vamos de aquí, no es buena idea que te expongas al viento con semejante nivel de alcohol-aseguro sin ceder.

-¿Sabes algo? ve a preocuparte por esa mujer que te encontraste hace un rato, parece que ella si disfruta de tu compañía, yo no-lanza ella molesta…un segundo…¿Molesta? ¿Por Trista?

-¿Todo esto es por ella? El que me hayas ignorado monumentalmente el día de hoy, tu escena en el ascensor…el que bebieras tanto… ¿es solo porque estás celosa?-adivino con tono triunfal.  
>- ¡Celosa! ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que estoy celosa? ¡Estas enfermo!-se resiste.<p>

-Actúas como una mujer celosa…-recalco sonriente, ella e ve como si quisiera matarme y creo que si tuviera un arma cerca seguramente lo haría.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil? - me reclama- Tu no me interesas en absoluto, si quieres ir a darle ordenes a alguien, a querer manejar su vida y a que ella te importe…entonces ve con esa tal Trasta y a mí déjame en paz.

-¡Claro! quieres que te deje en paz para poder seguir coqueteando con ese hombre. Porque si, la señorita me dice que no quiere una relación, que no espere nada de ella además de una amistad, ¡pero claro! Que no venga ese individuo a pedirte que le elijas un corbata porque ¡si! con él si puedes pasar todo el tiempo que te venga en gana y hasta anudarle la corbata y reírte ¡reírte como un ángel a su lado! ¡Besar su mejilla!-reclamo dejando salir toda mi molestia contenida.

Ella se ha quedado atónita, está molesta y sorprendida, pero si ya empecé, debo acabar.

- No puedo soportar que te rías de esa forma para otro, Rei. Si, sé que no debería de quererte, sé que no debería de sentir esto por ti, pero lo siento, me invade este sentimiento. ¡Me perturba! Y si tú dices no sentir lo mismo por mi… creo que entonces no tengo la menor idea de nada en esta vida, porque la apostaría completa al decir que tú sientes lo mismo por mí que yo por ti…

Ella calla, es raro que una mujer como ella calle ante estas declaraciones.

-No puedo ofrecerte lo que quieres. Por favor, Darien…sal de mi vida…por tu bien.

La veo darse media vuelta preocupada, decepcionada y siento que el corazón se me parte al escuchar esas palabras, ha caminado un par de pasos lejos de mi y ya la extraño. ¡Al demonio!…

- Reiko… espera-insisto.

Ella se gira y con esos ojos amatista llenos de tristeza y desesperanza me mira sin poder esconder lo que sus labios se niegan a aceptar y esa es respuesta suficiente para mí. Tiro de su mano y la atraigo hacia mí, ella se deja llevar, quizás porque siente lo mismo que yo o quizás porque en estos momentos el setenta por ciento de su sangre debe ser alcohol, pero como sea, ha bajado la guardia y debo aprovechar que se deja llevar por el movimiento y cae entre mis brazos.

Ninguno de los dos decimos una palabra más, pero sus ojos reflejan el mismo deseo que siento yo, hay fuego en esas pupilas amatista que podrían hacer arder al mismo infierno y nuestros labios se unen por un magnetismo superior a ella y a mí. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrerme y sé que ella siente lo mismo porque se estremece entre mis brazos, Rei Hino puede ser cielo e infierno, Rei Hino puede ser vida y muerte…e incluso si la opción es muerte, no me importa, la quiero en mi vida...

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a todos los que aun leen a esta escritora incorregible que apenas y se da tiempo para escribir. Como les conté será una historia corta pero espero que se gane un lugar especial en sus corazones.**

**Gracias a ustedes que me regalan un review para contarme que les ha gustado la historia, a Irais, a Clara que me edita los horrores que pueda cometer en mi redacción en estado zombie, a Nethi por dejar Review, a Cherri que tampoco me deja sola y deja Review sobre nuestra pareja favorita. Traía esta idea en la mente desde hace años, no me había dado tiempo, ahora tampoco lo tengo, pero necesito crear algo, gracias por ser mis complices**

**¡La maga!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vivir sin ti**

**capitulo 3**

Me levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, a diferencia del último año no es debido al alcohol sino al insomnio que me aqueja los últimos días. He de contar que Rei tiene varios días evitándome, no ha ido al grupo de ayuda y he ido a buscarla pero no la he encontrado. Su madre me dijo que había salido a acompañar a su padre a unos compromisos fuera de la ciudad…

- ¿querías verme?- Le digo a , mi primo cuando entro a su oficina

- Luces terrible…- me dice sincero y preocupado

- Gracias…

- ¿estas bien?

- No puedes quejarte, he hecho mi trabajo y he asistido al grupo

- Es verdad, pero también es cierto que este par de días has estado bastante decaído, ya habías reído y estado de mejor humor, ahora eres como un fantasma, primo… creí que estábamos del otro lado.

- Estoy bien…

- Oye, sé lo que te dije, nuestro trato...

Había olvidado el trato…

- ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

- Creí que el grupo te funcionaría, pero creo que no fue así, así que… si tu deseas puedes dejar de asistir, te prometo que no le diré nada a la tía…

- ¿qué, dejar el grupo?- ¿y perder mi único pretexto para verla? ¡Jamás!- No…no…no es necesario, primo

- si no te está funcionando…

- Me está funcionando, ¡de verdad! Estoy bien

- ¿en serio? Sé que casi te obligué y…

- No tiene nada que ver con eso…es…una chica…

Mi primo me mira sorprendido e incrédulo, creo que lo he dejado mudo

- ¿una…chica? ¿quieres decir…enamorado?

Asiento en silencio…

- waw… increíble….¿en verdad? ¡Una chica! Creí que jamás ocurriría, primo… ¿te gusta tanto?

- Lo estoy descubriendo, primo…aunque… me ha cambiado la vida y….me está volviendo loco

- ¿lo estas descubriendo?

- Ella me insiste en que no quiere nada más que mi amistad…

- ¿y Darien Shields va a rendirse tan fácil? No suena como mi primo…

Tiene razón…no soy de los hombres que se rinden

- Si ella te importa tanto como parece…no la dejes ir…ese es mi consejo.

- no quiere ni verme

- Eres terco, demasiado ¿no piensas usar eso en tu favor? Jamás creí que te recuperarías de la muerte de Serena, si esta chica es lo suficientemente buena para haberte cambiado la vida…aférrate a ella.

- Gracias, primo

Definitivamente él tiene razón. No pienso dejarla ir…

**Departamento de la familia Hino:**

Estoy mi habitación, generalmente me despierto demasiado temprano, pero hoy no tengo fuerzas suficientes, hay días que son así.

- Reiko, te he traído una ensalada de fruta- dice mi madre desde la puerta, tengo la computadora en las piernas y estoy en mi cama editando algunas fotografías.

- Gracias, Oka- San… estaba por salir de la habitación

- Descansa un poco, hoy tienes una agenda algo ajetreada. No has descansado mucho y eso es malo, aun no te repones de la resaca del cumpleaños de Michiru…

- ni me recuerdes ese día, fue terrible.

- No debiste beber tanto… Ya le he llamado la atención a Damon y espera que Darien venga y también me va a escuchar ¿cómo pudieron dejar que tomaras alcohol?

- No soy una niña pequeña, Oka San. Decidí tomar alcohol, no es como si ellos me lo permitieran.

- Darien debe estar demasiado arrepentido para haber mandado el arreglo floral de hoy

- ¿el arreglo floral?

- Es más grande que los últimos dos, lleno de lirios casa blanca ¿quieres verlo?

- Prefiero no… hacerlo ¿podrías regalarlo?

- Hija, es un arreglo precioso ¿por qué querrías hacer algo como eso?

- Solo no deseo tener algo así aquí. Por favor no recibas más arreglos de Darien.

- Es un gran chico, ¿por qué te niegas a darle una oportunidad?

- Sabes el motivo, Oka- San.

- No estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones, Reiko, creo que…

El timbre de la puerta nos interrumpió, yo sonreí aliviada y me puse de pie para tomar mi bolso y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación

- Creo que tienes visita, Oka-San. Aprovecharé para salir

- No hemos terminado esta charla, hija- dice inconforme mi madre pero camina hasta la puerta del departamento para abrirla, Darien es quien está detrás de ella- ¡Darien, qué maravillosa sorpresa! Pasa

- Señora Hino…luce usted preciosa.

- Gracias, Darien, eres un muchacho encantador ¿has venido a ver a mi hija?

- Si, he venido a hablar con ella.

- Eres una bendición, ella estaba por salir y me preocupaba que se fuera sola en esa bicicleta, cuidarás de ella ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, señora Hino. Descuide, cuidaré de ella.

- Deberías de venir a cenar un día de estos- la invita mi madre embelesada por el encanto de este hombre- prepararé algo delicioso.

- será un honor, me pondré de acuerdo con Reiko, se lo prometo

-No lo puedo creer- me molesto mientras salgo del departamento despidiéndome de Oka San. Darien corre detrás de mi diciendo unas últimas palabras cariñosas a mi madre, lo detesto.

- ¿qué se supone que haces aquí, Darien?

- Vine a hablar contigo- me dice con seriedad cuando llegamos a la puerta del elevador- es importante

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

- ¿nada? Reiko…la última vez que nos vimos estábamos besándonos en el departamento de Michiru Kaioh, luego me abofeteaste y saliste corriendo, no he podido hablar contigo desde ese día ¿me quieres decir qué pasó?

- ¡Mi padre!- grito horrorizada

- ¿tu padre?

Otou San viene subiendo por el ascensor de cristal y yo corro escondiendo a Darien en las escaleras de emergencia, yo hago lo mismo, Darien no es la persona favorita de mi padre desde esa noche, cuando me vio regresar a casa sola, alcoholizada y molesta.

- ¡guarda silencio si quieres vivir!

Tiro de él y salimos despacio por las escaleras de servicio, el equipo de seguridad está en la puerta principal así que salimos por el sótano. Por suerte mi coche está muy cerca.

- Mi auto está por aquí, te llevaré

- No gracias. Solo hice esto para que mi padre no te matara. Puedo llegar sola

- No, no puedes. Estás agitada y tu madre me ordenó que te escoltara hoy.

- No lo harás, ni lo sueñes…

- mírame hacerlo…

Él abre la puerta de su coche y entro en él, no acepta una negativa y la verdad es que correr por las escaleras sí me ha dejado agotada, detesto que esto pase.

En un par de minutos estamos en mi estudio fotográfico, varias veces durante el camino le digo a Darien que se vaya y me deje sola, pero no lo hace y termina por sentarse frente a mi mirándome en silencio la mitad de la mañana

- ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto tener a alguien espiándome todo el tiempo

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no tenga una respuesta tuya

- ¿respuesta? ¿cuál es la pregunta?

- Rei…tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, sobre esa cena…

- No hay nada de qué hablar sobre ese día

- Siento un mundo de cosas por ti, Reiko…y sería un idiota si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que tu sientes lo mismo por mi…

- Escucha, Darien. Te hablé bien claro cuando nos conocimos, no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amistad y a estas alturas…creo que una amistad ya no sería viable.

- ¿tan malo es que me esté enamorando de ti?

- No puedo corresponderte

- Pero ya me correspondes, tu también te estás enamorando de mi…

- Eso es imposible, Darien. No podemos seguir con esto, solo saldrás herido

- ¡pues entonces mátame!- me grita descontrolado- Mátame entonces, Reiko… porque si no es así, voy a morir si no estas a mi lado.

luce verdaderamente consternado

- Estos días que has estado lejos de mi…han sido la muerte, jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Serena murió, el no verte, el no hablar contigo…me destrozó el alma

- Darien…

- ¿qué sentido tiene seguir vivo si no estás a mi lado?

Él se acerca a mí y acaricia mi mejilla con ternura

- Solo quiero que estemos juntos, no me importa si es un día o son mil…

- Decirte que sí sería muy egoísta de mi parte, no puedo ofrecerte un futuro

- No me importa, solo quiero disfrutar cada segundo, Reiko…sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mi…

- …

- Déjame hacerte feliz…el tiempo que la vida nos lo permita

- Sería muy egoísta aceptarlo si lo único que podría darte a cambio sería dolor…

- quizás…quizás lo que puedas darme a cambio sea dolor al perderte en un momento dado, pero si si no te quedas conmigo…seré un muerto en vida

- Darien…

- Déjame intentarlo- me suplica- déjame intentar hacerte feliz

- ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará

- Entonces…déjame intentarlo, regálame una cita…

- Hemos salido cientos de veces

- como amigos, siempre con tu escudo de hielo. Vamos a intentarlo, salir como una pareja, si no te sientes cómoda, si no te hago sentir lo mismo que tu a mi… entonces lo dejaré por la paz

- Trato hecho

- Pero, Rei…

- ¿qué?

- sin mentiras

Me hace dudar, pero estoy bastante segura de que no conseguirá convencerme así que acepto.

- Sin Mentiras…

**Departamento de Darien Shields**

Debo de decir que hoy soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Después de mucho negociar, Rei y yo elegimos el sábado para nuestra esperada cita. Aun así, el resto de la semana seguimos viéndonos en el grupo de autoayuda y una que otra vez me ha dejado llevarla a su casa, otras ha pasado por ella el Play Boy de Damon, pero soy optimista y quiero pensar que le llevo la delantera.

Al menos hoy el que ha tenido suerte soy yo y me dirijo al departamento de los Hino para pasar por mi diosa de fuego. Hoy me he decidido por algo informal y uso unos jeans con una camisa blca y un saco azul marino, aun es de día y solo pretendo que ella pase un buen momento.

Mi suerte termina cuando Takahashi Hino me abre la puerta

- Así que es usted, señor Shields- gruñe mi futuro suegro- Pase…será bueno que usted y yo intercambiemos un par de palabras

- Claro que si, Señor Hino- acepto resignado, se que quizás intentará envenenarme antes de que Rei salga de su habitación

- Debo decir, jovencito que no me agradó el estado en el que regresó mi hija luego de su última cita…No creo que sea una buena idea que ella salga con usted, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en usted luego de ese día.

- Quiero disculparme por esa noche, Señor Hino. No tengo excusa para justificarme… Debí regresar con ella y regresarla sana y salva, pero ella se molestó conmigo y…la perdí de vista

- Sé lo terca que puede llegar a ser mi hija- acepta el señor Hino- Pero le advierto que si ella vuelve a pasar un mal rato por su culpa…

- No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo por mi vida…

- No tomo las promesas a la ligera, señor Shields y menos las que tienen que ver con mi hija.

Rei aparece en ese momento con unos Jeans y una playera negra, usa unos botines rojos a juego con su labial, sus labios lucen demasiado sensuales…demasiado…

- Estoy lista, Otou San, deja de aterrorizar a mi amigo

- "¿amigo?"- respondemos su padre y yo al mismo tiempo, ella se encoge de hombros

- pues si, mi amigo

-¿de verdad eres solo su amigo?- se sorprende él

- Pues…aun lucho por cambiar mi estatus en su vida- digo sin ningún miramiento, a pesar de que es muy posible que el señor Hino me arranque la cabeza, para mi sorpresa, no luce molesto.

- Creo que es hora de que se vayan. Se hace tarde

- si- apoya ella y caminamos los dos hacia la puerta, tomo el abrigo de Rei del perchero y lo coloco sobre sus hombros

- Señor Shields…No olvide cumplir su palabra

- Se lo prometo- acepto con solemnidad.

Salimos en silencio del departamento y noto como Rei luce nerviosa y seria, jamás se había comportado de ese modo cuando la invitaba a algún sitio, siempre fue ella.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una vez en el coche mientras tomo su mano- luces nerviosa

- ¿nerviosa yo? Para nada, Shields- dice con autosuficiencia, esa es la chica de la que me enamoré

- Luces preciosa hoy- digo en voz bajita esperando su respuesta, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero su expresión no luce afectada- Me alegra que me hicieras caso al ponerte ropa cómoda.

- Para ser tu única oportunidad de conquistarme creo que no apostaste muy en serio.

- te equivocas…cualquier idiota te lleva al restaurante más caro y exclusivo de Nueva York, pero eso no te impresionaría

- Pareces conocerme bien…según tú…qué si me impresionaría?

- Ya verás…-sonrío malicioso y aparco el coche, salgo y ayudo a salir a mi diosa- Señorita… ¿me haría el favor de acompañarme?

- Solo porque estoy intrigada…

- ¿dónde estamos?

- East Harlem, hay algo que quiero mostrarte aquí- sonrío malicioso y tomo su mano ella se detiene y me mira inconforme- Lo lamento, es una zona conglomerada yo me voy a arriesgar a que algo te ocurra aquí, le dí mi palabra a tu padre

- ¿y eso significa tomarme de la mano?

- Existen otras formas, pero siempre preferiré esta para mantenerte segura

- ¿segura? ¿quién eres? ¿Batman?

- Solo un hombre que desea ver por ti

- No es nece…-detengo su próxima queja tomando una manzana acaramelada de un puesto y colocándola en su boca.

- Manzanas, son buenas para tu salud- completo y le pago a la mujer que las vende, Rei niega con la cabeza, sé que podría mandarme al diablo en cualquier momento, que no lo haga significa que le agrada ir de mi mano.

- ¿me dirás qué hacemos aquí?

- me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día, tu miedo a…al futuro y no se me ocurrió mejor lugar que traerte aquí.

- ¿para que me maten antes?

- Estarás bien- sonrío caminando entre las calles de este barrio, sé que no es el más seguro, pero también sé que hay algo que mi chica tiene que ver, sonrío "mi chica" cómo muero por poder llamarla así- hemos llegado

- ¿ centro comunitario Union Settlement?- me sorprendes Shields

- eso debe de ser bueno- me emociono y un gran número de personas están entrando al lugar, yo envuelvo con mi cuerpo el de ella para evitar que la empujen, milagrosamente no recibo ningún golpe por ello.

- ¿qué es todo esto?

- La trabajadora social del hospital ya me había hablado de este lugar, suelen festejar la tradición del día de muertos en este lugar y no pude evitar dejar de venir y traerte conmigo

- El día de muertos no es solo característico de las comunidades latinas, en Japón existe el festival Obon y…

- Lo sé, pero también sé que como mujer japonesa seguramente has vivido decenas de esas celebraciones, dudo que alguna vez hayas asistido a alguna como esta.

Ella arquea su ceja y sonríe, creo que di en el clavo.

- quiero traer cosas nuevas a tu vida…Quiero hacer la diferencia…

- entonces veamos qué es lo que tiene para mi, Doctor Shields… no soy una mujer fácil de impresionar.

Entramos al centro y ambos nos sorprendemos, coloridos papeles decoran todo el lugar, . hay una decena de altares con fotografías de personas que muy seguramente están muertos desde hace mucho tiempo, velas, comida agua e incienso. Una mujer nos explica el significado de cada artículo de los altares, también nos explica la creencia de que para estas personas, en esta fecha en especial sus muertos vienen a visitarles y les reciben con ofrendas de sus alimentos favoritos.

- Cuando mi hora llegue quiero cientos de chocolates- me confiesa como una niña pequeña cuando por fin salimos del centro

Detesto pensar en que un momento como ese llegue a nosotros…

-¿chocolate? podría llenar mi casa de Hormigas…no creo que sea buena idea

- Quizás una de esas hormigas soy yo reencarnada

- ¿tú una hormiga?- Disfruto mientras caminamos a paso lento, no he soltado su mano y ella no parece molestarse- No…Eres la persona que menos imaginaría reencarnada como o hormiga

- ¿y cómo me imaginas, Shields?- Me interroga con una dulce sonrisa. Luego se detiene ante un puesto callejero de Hot dogs. Ella pide uno y hace por sacar su bolso, yo saco mi cartera y lo pago, ella está a punto de protestar, pero un beso en su mejilla la toma por sorpresa

- Te imagino como una hermosa y majestuosa ave, como un fénix si existieran

Ella sonríe divertida mientras da una mordida a su hot dog.

- El fénix es mi favorito…- confiesa mi diosa con la mirada perdida en la nada

- ¿y a mí? ¿cómo me imaginas a mi, Reiko?

Ella me analiza de pies a cabeza y sonríe

- No te veo reencarnando como un animal, Darien

- ¿en verdad? Yo tampoco…¿sabes? Siempre he dicho que si pudiera elegir, no sería nada con vida…elegiría ser el viento…

- ¿el viento?

Asiento

- Así podría ser parte de tu vuelo, susurrarte palabras dulces al oído cuando las necesites, acariciar tus mejillas cuando una lágrima se resbale por tu boca, me gustaría ser transparente y estar a tu lado en todo momento, sin molestarte, sin incomodarte, solo estar ahí, para ti…

Ella luce encantada con mis palabras, no discute ni pelea, no luce molesta, pero sé quno aceptará que le ha encantado mi comentario, yo la abrazo y siento su piel fría bajo mi cuerpo que toma un poco de calor cuando la abrazo.

- Estas helada… te llevaré a casa

- No deseo ir a casa ahora- me dice con osadía, sus palabras me hacen sonreir

- entonces vamos a la mía. podemos ver alguna película y te prepararé la cena

- me encanta la idea-sonríe pero no dice nada más, solo se acurruca un poco entre mi abrazo y eso me hace sentir el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

- es un lugar agradable- me confiesa Rei cuando por fin estamos en mi departamento. me gusta el orden que tienes en él.

- Me agrada el orden, la mayoría de las veces

- ¿qué veremos hoy?- me interroga mientras la veo ponerse cómoda sobre el sofá y prender el televisor

- Tú elige la película, yo te prepararé algo de comer

- Comí lo suficiente en la calle, Darien.

- Eso no fue comida, Reiko. Espera a que veas con lo que voy a sorprenderte

-No puedo esperar- comenta ilusionada mi diosa de fuego regalándome una sonrisa perfecta ¿por qué una sola sonrisa de ella basta para alegrarme el día? Quizás porque ella es perfecta…

Mientras ella juega con el control remoto yo la observo reír relajada desde la cocina, me he decidido por descongelar una pizza y sacar un par de latas de cerveza, Rei me mira sorprendida cuando ve el menú.

- ¿esperabas algo distinto?- me río al ver su rostro

- Es genial-contesta con una transparente sonrisa

- La pizza te encantará- le cuento- Las compro en un restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí y las congelo, no son de fabrica

- Sabe deliciosa- asegura una vez que la prueba y da un sorbo a su cerveza, me observa como bicho raro

- ¿qué pasa?

- Es la cita más…extraña que he tenido jamás

Eso me alegra pero también es un pinchazo en el corazón

- ¿han sido muchas citas?- No puedo evitar ponerme celoso

- ohh si, demasiadas, no llevo un conteo pero una buena decena de ellas han sido horribles

- ¡decena!- creo que moriré

- ¿tú has tenido muchas citas?

- No…no muchas en realidad- me apeno- antes de Serena solo salí un par de veces con algunas compañeras de la escuela, nada pasó de eso

- ¿en verdad? Creería lo contrario

- Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, odio ir por la vida con pequeños jueguitos. Prefiero las relaciones largas

- Interesante- me analiza como a un bicho raro y sonríe- veamos una película de terror ¿quieres?

- Eres diferente a todo lo que he conocido, Reiko Hino, agradablemente diferente…

- cierra la boca

No digo más y le pongo una película de terror que juran es muy buena. Debe serlo porque ambos hemos dejado de comer, Rei está interesadísima y yo como adolescente de secundaria espero el momento en el que ella se asuste para que caiga en mis brazos buscando protección, para mi mala suerte a esta chica no la asusta nada, pero no puedo dejar de maravillarme por las expresiones que hace mientras ve el televisor.

- fue una noche agradable, Shields- me dice Rei cuando estamos en la puerta de su apartamento- gracias…

- Me alegra que te hayas divertido- apenas logro decir- para mi también fue un día diferente y…yo…yo…

- Buenas noches, doctor Shields…

Rei se gira y la veo alejarse, no puedo evitarlo y la detengo tomándola de la mano

- Rei, espera

- ¿qué ocurre?

Sonrío y siendo intrépido la enredo entre mis brazos para robarle un beso, un beso suave y dulce, no uno apasionado como el último que tuvimos, aunque juro que me encantaría haberlo hecho.

- No puede ser una cita si no hay un beso al final…

Ella hubiera podido golpearme, pero no lo hace y solo sonríe soltándose de mi abrazo, eso me destroza

- ¿puedo decirle al mundo que eres mi novia?

- ¿crees que soy el tipo de chica que dice que si a la primera cita? Veremos qué ocurre en las próximas

No me dice más y se aleja cerrando la puerta en mi cara. Moriría por que me hubiera dicho que si, pero parece que con Rei Hino nada es fácil…

**¡hola!**

**Chicas, les traigo el capitulo 3 de este minific. Fue corto pero con mucho cariño, no olviden que es de día de muertos, tendremos algún par :P**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews**

**¡la maga!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivir sin ti**

**Capitulo 4**

Debo decir que el haber conocido a Rei Hino me ha cambiado la vida para siempre. Desde el día que la llevé a comer pasta a mi casa hemos salido varias veces. Todas ellas he podido robar un beso a mi diosa de fuego. Ella se niega a aceptar que somos algo más que amigos pero sé que aunque se niegue, he ganado un lugar especial en su vida. Incluso Damon parece haberlo aceptado ya que prácticamente nunca la llama, eso me hace muy feliz aunque prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Otra vez tienes esa cara de tonto, amigo-me dice Andrew cuando estamos comiendo en la cafetería del hospital- ¿estabas pensando en Rei?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Tienes una cara de depravado terrible cuando piensas en ella ¿aun no te acepta como su novio?

-Sigo siendo su amigo, dice que aun no la convenzo de aceptarme, creo que estoy muy cerca de lograrlo.

-Me alegra que estés enamorado, amigo. Aunque…

-¿qué tiene de malo esto, Hansford?

-¿Has hablado con ella de…su salud?

-¿Su salud?

-Amigo…la conociste en un grupo de autoayuda sobre tanatología… la gran mayoría de los asistentes tienen una enfermedad terminal… ¿eso no te hace pensar en su salud?

-Jamás la veo tomando medicina. Ella vive una vida normal, como cualquier persona…aunque…jamás hace planes a futuro conmigo. Lo más que me ofrece es un "mañana" jamás un plan más allá de eso, a menudo habla del final…pero tampoco es como si viviera preocupada por eso.

-Amigo…sé que ella te hace muy feliz, pero… no me gustaría que tuvieras que lidiar con otra muerte, apenas está sobreviviendo a la muerte de Serena…

-No. Rei no morirá

- ¿Cómo dices?

-Ella no morirá, no por una enfermedad. La quiero en mi vida, Hansford y si tengo que hacer un pacto con el demonio para que ella viva, lo haré.

-Amigo, estás demente.

-Esa chica…es el amor de mi vida. No voy a dejarla ir tan fácil, a ella no.

-Necesitas hablar con ella, investigar qué es lo que le ocurre.

-Necesito darle su espacio- mientras ese espacio sea físicamente a mi lado- Rei no es una mujer a la que puedas presionar.

-¿Y sus padres? Creo que por lo menos a su madre le agradas, por lo que me has contado.

-Sé que podría hacerlo, pero también sé que si lo hago perderé su confianza. Prefiero dejar las cosas así, Hansford.

-Es solo un consejo, amigo…

-Mejor vamos a trabajar, hoy no quiero irme tarde…

-Te entiendo-responde mi amigo.

-Andrew ¿por qué nunca te veo ir al grupo de autoayuda por Makoto?

-No le agrada, de hecho tuve suerte de que me llevara al cumpleaños de Michiru. Dice que no le gusta revolver su trabajo con su vida personal.

-¡Mujeres! tenían que ser amigas ¿verdad?

-Esto se llama Karma hermano-palmea mi espalda Andrew, y yo río divertido y resignado. Es verdad, quizás en su carácter no son iguales, pero definitivamente esas chicas tienen mucho en común, yo prefiero a mi chica, a mi Reiko…

-Luces demasiado seria hoy. Ni siquiera abriste la boca durante la reunión- comento cuando nos despedimos de los amigos del grupo de autoayuda y caminamos rumbo a mi coche.

-Discutí con Otou San hoy…No me siento muy animada…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

No quiero hablar de eso- dice evidentemente perturbada-mejor vamos a dar un paseo.

-¿Dónde está tu bicicleta?-pregunto.

-No…la traje. Llevé algunas cosas pesadas al estudio y no me funcionaba usar la bicicleta hoy, además, sabía que tú me llevarías a casa de regreso.

-Siempre… ¿Sabes? Me parece impactante la madurez con la que Hotaru toma las cosas. Es una chica admirable. Habla con tanta madurez de todo…

-Ella es una chica admirable en todos los sentidos, por eso nos hemos hecho amigas a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edades. A veces es más madura que Makoto y que yo misma…

-Señorita Hino, hemos venido por usted- escucho a unos hombres de traje llamar a mi chica cuando salimos.

-No iré con ustedes, John. Se lo dije a Otou San esta mañana.

- Será mejor que lo haga, señorita…Su padre dijo…

-Dígale por favor al Señor Hino que yo llevaré a su hija a casa sana y salva cuando ella decida hacerlo, que no se preocupe por su bienestar-interrumpo antes que el guardaespaldas termine de hablar, mirándolo con firmeza y tomando del brazo a Rei.

-Es que…-balbucea el hombretón.

-Ya escuchó al doctor Shields. Él me llevará a casa más tarde, cuando YO QUIERA- deja claro Reiko aquello con una firmeza que consigue impresionar a los enormes tipos-puedes retirarte, John.

-Señorita, el señor estará furioso y usted sabe que…-asustado el hombre.

-Se pondrá bien, no sean exagerados - minimiza Rei alejándose conmigo hacia el coche, vaya que no esperaba esa reacción.- ¿nos vamos o vas a quedarte a tomar un café con John…

-Cla…claro…- respondo maravillado por la seguridad con la que rechaza las ordenes de su padre que quizás me mande matar mañana, pero valen la pena y me subo al coche poniéndolo en marcha- ¿a dónde deseas ir?

-A casa no…y tampoco deseo ir a mi estudio, seguramente ahí me buscará Otou San.

-Podemos ir a mi departamento.

-Seguramente Otou San ya mandó rodear tu departamento…tuvimos una ligera discusión hoy.

-¿Sobre mí?- me emociono. Ella me mira y voltea hacia otro sitio evitando mi mirada.

-Sobre un montón de tonterías-evade-solo sácame de aquí….¿Si?-dice mirándome con sus bellos ojos amatista suplicantes.

Yo sonrío y manejo con toda tranquilidad el coche, ella no me dice nada pero se relaja cuando pongo el disco de _Lifehouse_, aprovecho mi suerte para tomar su mano entre las mías, definitivamente hoy podría morir si ningún problema y la vida no me debería nada. Ella debe estar muy cansada porque la veo bostezar y quedarse dormida un par de segundos después….

Despierto cuando ya está obscuro afuera, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida ¿qué hora será? Darien ha manejado en silencio un buen rato y tienen una sonrisa que ya aprendí a conocer en su rostro, es la sonrisa que pone siempre que está conmigo.

-Has despertado- lo escucho decirme mientras sonríe, no ha soltado mi mano en todo el camino.

-¿Cuánto me dormí?-pregunto somnolienta.

-Hace un par de horas, no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto luego de escuchar el tiempo que lleva manejando.

-Te traje a los Hamptons, te prometí esa visita hace dos semanas-responde él.

-¡Los Hamptons! Darien…no puedo estar aquí, mis padres…

-Le envié un mensaje a tu madre, le dije que estabas conmigo y que estarías bien. No te preocupes por eso, hemos llegado.

-¿llegamos?-dudo intentando ver afuera por la ventanilla de su auto, de pronto estamos ante una casa victoriana que parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, es preciosa y la inmensa reja se abre ante el coche de Darien cuando entramos.

-Bienvenida-dice con una familiaridad que me extraña mucho.

-¿Y esta casa?-pregunto asombrada.  
>-Es de mis abuelos, Zaf y yo pasábamos algunos veranos aquí, jugando. Luego de su muerte es propiedad familiar, algunas veces vienen mis primos, otras nosotros, quise que la conocieras.<p>

-¿tenías esto planeado?-le pregunto.

-El día que te invité a salir sí. Pero te confieso que hoy no era el plan, solo te vi demasiado tensa y creí que necesitabas alejarte un poco de todo.

-Gracias…-le digo mientras beso su mejilla con cuidado, él sonríe como si fuera un niño en navidad

-Anda, ven a que conozcas la casa…-responde, baja educadamente y me abre la puerta para dame la mano para bajar y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos., este chico es todo un caballero, aunque finjo no verme impresionada sí lo estoy, tiene gestos tan amorosos, detallistas y honestos que no dan lugar a ningún reclamo, al contrario, me rodean de una sensación maravillosa, me hace sentir valorar y especial.

Entramos a la casa y Darien me ofrece sentarme, yo me acomodo en un cómodo sillón mientras él va a la cocina, regresa poco después con una botella de vino tinto y algunos bocadillos.

-Creí que querrías comer algo-me ofrece y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre-me disculpo.

-Tu madre me dijo que no habías comido nada- me reprende y mi estómago parece escucharlo ya que gruñe con fuerza- ¿lo ves? Anda…come un poco.

-No intentes darme ordenes, Shields-le dejo claro.

-Por favor…-suplica con sus ojos azules mirándome de una manera que me desarma por completo.

-No luce mal…quizás podría comer un poco-cedo levemente. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre cedo con él a cosas que no cedo con nadie más?

-Esa es mi chica-responde emocionado.

-¿Tú chica?-dudo levantando una ceja y tomo un pedazo de queso manchego del plato que me acerca.

-Serás mi chica hasta que digas lo contrario-responde con una seguridad que me asombra.

-¿Así es como funcionan las cosas, Shields?- Me burlo comiendo el queso.

-Para mí si-recalca, yo lo observo divertida y sigo comiendo los bocadillos que me puso encima. No sé si es porque no he comido en todo el día pero de verdad están deliciosos.

-¿Me contarás qué pasó con tu padre hoy?-propone. En verdad no sé si quiero tocar ese tema.

-Discutimos-respondo lacónicamente.

-Rei…

-Él…cree que no es buena idea que yo lleve la vida que llevo. Dice que es peligroso y que pongo mi…vida en riesgo. Fue algo tajante en sus opiniones-intento no ahondar mucho.

-Y tú también fuiste igual, no imagino a Rei Hino diciendo "_si, Otou San, haré lo que digas_"-

-Fui igual de tajante que él. No voy a permitir que nadie me diga cómo vivir, Darien. Si vivo uno, diez o mil días…lo haré a mi manera y espero que no intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

- No lo haré- me dice con seriedad- mientras me dejes pasar contigo ese uno, diez o mil días…

-No sabes lo que dices…-respondo confundida del tono de sus palabras.

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy bien seguro de lo que quiero, Reiko…Lo que quiero es a ti…siempre-

- Soy una carga demasiado pesada para la espalda de cualquiera.

-Podría llevarte en la mía por siempre…

-¡Estás loco!-niego yo algo asustada de la firmeza con que lo dijo.

-Pruébame…-Él sonríe y se acerca a mí para besar mis labios, algo hay en la boca de Darien Shields que me hace perder la cabeza. Su beso es suave, pero el solo contacto de nuestros labios me hace arder y aplicar a aquel beso tierno toda la pasión que él me hace sentir, él al notar mi reacción responde con la misma fuerza; Podría culpar a la copa de vino de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero no es verdad, apenas y lo he probado y es mi deseo por este hombre lo que en realidad me hace arder.

-Rei…yo…lo lamento, me dejé llevar. No quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti. Me importas en serio…

-Quizás soy yo la que intenta aprovecharse de ti-confieso sujetándome de sus hombros y respirando entrecortada.

-Señorita Hino…usted está siendo demasiado osada-dice el fritando su nariz con la mía.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pretendía trayendo a una chica a su casa de verano en mitad de la noche y dándole de beber alcohol, Doctor Shields?-juego yo con mis dedos en su corbata, con un tono juguetón e incitante que no sé de donde diablos sale.

-Secuestrarla, por el resto de nuestras vidas…-responde él haciéndome estremecer.

-Solo bésame- Le ordené molesta. No iba a tener esa discusión con él justo ahora.

Él obedece y tras un delicado beso volvemos a encender ese fuego entre nosotros. De verdad deseo a este hombre y él me desea a mí. Puedo sentir la necesidad en cada caricia, en cada beso y quizás es debido a que yo me siento exactamente igual.

Siento como Darien me recuesta lentamente sobre el sillón y también cómo sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con la mayor delicadeza, despertando a cada caricia todo el deseo que jamás imaginé ni permití sentir. Mi piel hierve, y la piel sobre mi también. Darien es cuidadoso y se desprende de mi blusa con sumo cuidado, no así con la suya que yo me encargo de desterrar del sillón y lanzar al suelo con desesperación, tiene un abdomen perfecto y unos brazos fuertes, me gusta lo que encuentro bajo la faceta de hombre formal.

Él lleva sus labios a mi cuello y mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja, eso me hace soltar un gemido que puedo notar que él disfruta, luego esos labios bajan por mi cuello, siento arder mi piel a cada beso, ¡Gran Kami! siento que exploto cuando sus labios tocan mis pechos sobre el brasier y casi muero cuando suelta el broche del frente de mi sujetador para liberar mis pechos que siento erguirse cuando sus labios besan mis pezones, todo arde dentro de mí y sé que apenas es el principio.

Casi muero cuando siento sus labios se deslizan de mis pechos al ombligo, luego un poco más al sur.

Aquellos labios reclaman todo mi cuerpo, milímetro a milímetro y a cada uno de ellos mi cuerpo cede, incluso cuando sus labios se pierden en la parte más profunda de mi ser para hacerme llegar al cielo ¡gran kami! siento que me derrito.

Entre un espacio entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia escucho la hebilla del pantalón de él caer al suelo luego sus calzoncillos tocar el suelo, en un par de segundos estamos unidos y nuestros cuerpos arden y se derriten, el fuego crece en mi interior, cada centímetro del suyo tiembla, sé que Darien está perdido, perdido como lo estoy yo. En muy poco tiempo ambos alcanzamos el cielo, ambos nos deshacemos en mil pedazos…

Son un montón de suaves y dulces besos en las mejillas lo que me hacen despertar, para mi sorpresa no estoy en la sala de la casa de descanso de los Shields, sino en una cama y envuelta entre varias cobijas, es una sensación agradable.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto.

-Son las siete de la mañana, dormiste toda la noche…- me responde casi en forma de reclamo, aunque tiene una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

-No suelo dormir tanto- me excuso.

-Creo que…anoche estabas muy cansada-responde con voz dulce-

-¡Oh!…anoche-respondo juguetona y divertida.

-Sí, Rei Hino….anoche-recalca él.

-Fue…algo exhaustivo- me divierto- Espera… ¿qué es ese olor?

-Te he preparado el desayuno mientras dormías, tienes el sueño pesado-me explica Darien.

-No tienes idea de cuánto…¿hot cakes? Y chocolate-adivino al ver la charola.

- Aja, prueba- me dice mientras corta un pedazo y me da de comer en la boca.

-Exquisito, tienes talento, Shields…

-Todo para complacer a mi novia

- ¡Tu novia!-reclamo.

-¿Acaso piensas decir que no eres mi novia luego de nuestra cita y de lo de anoche?

-Sí, bueno…creo que tendré que decirte que si ¿verdad?- Él asiente satisfecho

-Ve el lado bueno, linda…Tienes un novio con una casa familiar con vista al mar, eso no es muy fácil de encontrar-presume y sonrío al escucharlo.

-¿Iremos a la playa?-pregunto emocionada.

-Por supuesto, aunque debemos regresar después de comer, le prometí a tu padre regresarte a casa antes del atardecer o… me matará.

-Sería una lástima- me divierto- pobrecillo…

¡Anda, vamos a caminar un poco a la playa!-propone Darien.

-No, mejor quedémonos aquí, la ropa que he traído no es apta para eso-me resisto.

-Eso lo podemos resolver- me animó él sonriendo- Una de mis primas es de tu talla y seguramente hay algo que te puedas poner, volveré en seguida. Él se va sin esperar mi respuesta y yo sonrío. ¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía de esta forma? Claro que lo se… desde que supe la verdad. Entonces todo cambió…

-Estas de suerte- dice trayendo a la cama un montón de ropa- Mi prima es compra-adicta y la mayoría de esta ropa aun tiene la etiqueta, así que puedes elegir lo que gustes.

-¿Estás seguro? Este traje de baño es exclusivo, lo sé porque solo hicieron tres de estos, yo tengo uno, me lo dieron cuando lo modelé en la semana de la moda-le explico y lo veo respirar con dificultad cuando ve el pequeño traje de baño, se ve sorprendido, ¿sorprendido es color verde?

-Me alegra que mi familia también tenga una playa privada- sonríe relajado- podré estar tranquilo…

-¿siempre eres así de posesivo?

-Solo con lo que de verdad me importa…

-¡Oh!-respondo divertida.

-Te dejaré vestirte… Me encantaría quedarme, pero te veré en un segundo, no tardes-responde emocionado….

Casi muero al ver a Rei quitarse el vestido de playa para sumergirse al mar, vestía un pequeño traje de baño color negro que le quedaba de muerte, casi morí yo también cuando me invitó a acompañarla a nadar a su lado, nadaba como una sirena, o quizás eso era ella para mi, una sirena que me hechizaba con su canto, una sirena que me robaba los sentidos.

-¿Ahora me contarás la verdadera razón de que discutieras con tu padre?-insisto, ella calló un momento- Rei…

-No es importante- minimiza girándose hacia otro lado.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante ahora para mi…

-Ya te lo dije, Otou San está preocupado por mi salud y está demasiado protector, eso es todo.

-Creo que toda la vida has actuado del mismo modo, dudo que de la nada tomara esa decisión ¿qué lo llevó a pensar de ese modo?

Ella no me mira a los ojos, voltea la mirada al mar y esos ojos amatista reflejan el brillo del mar, es un espectáculo único para mí.

-No quiero hablar de eso-lanza al fin y creo que es mi momento.

-¿De tu enfermedad?-Ella me observa sorprendida-Me puedo dar una idea de que las cosas no andan del todo bien, Rei. Llevas un montón de pastillas en la bolsa que aunque nunca me has dicho para qué son supongo que debe de ser delicado…a mayor número de pastillas…

-Mayor proximidad de la muerte…-completa ella con entereza que no esperaba.

-Tú no irás a ningún lado…Te quedarás a mi lado, siempre…

-Me gustaría…en verdad- me responde con un cierto tono de nostalgia- Otou San quiere que vaya a Suiza a tratarme en una clínica especializada, terapias experimentales y no lo voy a hacer…no pienso pasar el poco o mucho tiempo de vida que me quede encerrada en un hospital. Quiero disfrutar mi vida…cada segundo ¿me entiendes?

-Sí. Te entiendo…Para mí la vida no tenía ningún significado luego de la muerte de Serena, ahora me gustaría pasar cada segundo de ella contigo, eso para mí sería vida…

-No puedo prometértelo, quizás no debí de…ceder contigo, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no podía ofrecerte un futuro a tu lado…

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no importa si es un día o son mil…

-¿El resto de tu vida? Eso es demasiado profundo ¿no lo crees?

-Quizás, pero yo no sé querer de otra manera. Para mí es todo o nada, para mí eres tú o solo tú…-le recalco, por si no le había quedado claro.

-¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una mujer tan problemática? De verdad estás loco-argumenta ella.

-Quizás, pero mi locura me hace feliz…tú me haces feliz, Reiko Hino…- Aseguro mientras la tumbo en la arena y me coloco sobre ella- Muy…muy…muy feliz…

Beso sus mejillas con dulzura y ella ríe bajo mi contacto, podría capturar este momento por siempre, podría vivir así, con ella entre mis brazos, con su risa cristalina en mi oído, con Reiko a mi lado…

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir allá arriba sola? Seguramente tengo que rendir alguna declaración a tu padre y…

-Estoy segura, tengo mucho de lo que hablar con Otou San, a solas-La veo sonreír, pero algo dentro de esa sonrisa me preocupa-

-No escaparás…¿verdad? le pregunto temeroso de que todo sea un bello sueño.

-Te veré mañana, en la junta…

-Llevaré a mi novia por un chocolate…

-Es una fantástica idea, Doctor Shields…a las novias nos gustan los chocolates…

-Lo recordaré muy bien- prometo mientras beso el dorso de su mano- anda…ve arriba, linda…

-Es buena idea, un francotirador puede matarte desde aquí…

-¿fra…francotirador?-balbuceo creyéndolo muy posible.  
>- Otou San los usa para alejar a mis malas citas…funciona, creeme-bromea ella.<p>

Veo a Rei alejarse divertida mientras señala a los edificios cercanos mientras se burla ¿será cierto que Takahashi Hino sería capaz de algo como eso?... espero que no…Pero aun cuando fuera cierto, valdría la pena cada segundo pasado estos días con mi diosa de fuego…

Me despierto luego de un sueño demasiado profundo y perfecto, seguramente debo de estar soñando porque nunca me había sentido tan feliz, hasta que mi celular me hizo confirmar lo contrario. La pantalla se iluminó mostrando un nombre "_mi amado_" ¿cómo? Yo no había registrado su número, ni siquiera se lo había pedido y jamás lo registraría así.

-_Hola, linda. Buen día_-escucho la voz de "mi amado" y sonrío comprendiendo todo.

-¿Darien?

_-¿Acaso hay algún otro hombre al que puedas amar?- me dice con un tono celoso aunque sé que está bromeando…¿o no?_

-Pues…quizás…

_-Me aseguraré de eliminar la competencia_.

-Tonto…

_-¿Te he despertado?_

-Si…la verdad aún estaba durmiendo, estoy muy cansada…

_-¿Piensas salir de casa?_

-Oka san comentó algo de acompañarla a un evento de caridad, quizás vaya con ella. Otou San sigue tajante con lo de mi bicicleta…

_-Puedo pasar por ti…para ir a la reunión._

- Darien, casi tendrías que atravesar la ciudad.

_-La compañía bien vale la pena el esfuerzo…_

-Márcame más tarde ¿quieres? Quizás te tome la palabra…o quizás no.

_-Tienes que llegar a la junta ¿cómo piensas hacerlo si no?_

- Damon puede llevarme.

_-Eso de eliminar la competencia..-iba en serio-recalca. _

-No juegues…

_-No juego_- dice con seriedad- _sobre ti nunca juego…_

-Bien, novio psicópata, amaría quedarme contigo platicando sobre tu deseo de aniquilar a la mitad de la población masculina de Nueva York, pero tengo que irme…

_-Bien, solo una aclaración_

-Dime…

-_Mi deseo de aniquilar a la mitad de la población masculina de Nueva York es falso…la mitad de los hombres de la ciudad es Gay…quizás solo el 25% de ellos sea aniquilable para mi…_

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, buen día doctor Shields…

_-Buen día, señorita Hino…_

Durante la mañana la paso bastante tranquilo. Mi humor es excelente e incluso he pasado un buen tipo dando consulta, a últimas fechas la interacción con las personas no era algo que me llamara la atención, ahora lo necesitaba.

-Doctor Shields, su siguiente cita ha llegado.

-Que pase… aunque…¿tenía cita a esta hora?

Casi caigo de mi silla cuando veo entrar al imponente padre de mi novia: Takashi Hino. El embajador de Japón justo aquí, en mi consultorio…

-Buee…buenas tardes- apenas consigo articular.

-Mis informantes me dijeron que usted trabaja aquí, entre otras cosas…

-¿En serio?-pregunto terriblemente asustado. ¡Maldita sea! Dsd mi infancia que no tenía esta sensación.

-No pensaría que iba a dejarlo salir con mi hija sin investigarlo… ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no…Tome asiento por favor…

Él no lo hizo, se limito a observar mis títulos universitarios colgados en la pared.

-Interesante carrera, señor Shields…Ha estudiado mucho, viene de una buena familia, ha salido con pocas chicas…ningún antecedente penal, historial crediticio perfecto y…una ex novia muerta… ¿está seguro que ha superado esa última parte?

-Yo creo que…-no se que responderle a este hombre que parece de la CIA.

-Usted no cree nada, jovencito. Es mi hija la que está en juego y debe responder con seguridad-exige el hombre.

-Lo entiendo ¿necesita una prueba de sangre o registros dentales? Los proporcionaré con gusto-ironizo molesto de su tono.

-No es necesario…ya los tengo- me responde con total tranquilidad, creo que podría morir de la impresión pero me mantengo lo más tranquilo posible.- Estás limpio, aunque deberías de dejar de comer tantos chocolates…

-Señor Hino, yo…

-Escuché a mi hija contarle a su madre que ahora tiene un novio y me interesé por saber quién era ese chico que la había convencido de aceptar iniciar una relación. Imagino que Reiko le contó que jamás aceptó iniciar un noviazgo con ninguno de los chicos con los que llegó a salir, por su...situación…

La parte de no aceptar un noviazgo con otro chico casi me hace saltar de mi sitio, pero la verdad es que me quedo bastante quieto para no reaccionar y la última parte de la historia me pone bastante mal.

-Señor Hino, yo…yo le prometo que…

-¿Qué no la lastimarás? ¿Qué la tratarás bien? ¿Qué cuidarás de ella con ti vida? Si, definitivamente así será muchacho, porque si no lo haces…

-¿Me matará?-adivino la horrible respuesta lógica.

-O algo peor quizás…

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, amo a su hija y…

-¿La amas? Tienes muy poco tiempo de conocerla para opinar algo así-responde incrédulo el diplomático.

-Señor Hino…Reiko es su hija…Ella es capaz de provocar el amor más profundo sentimientos en cualquier persona. Amo a Reiko

-Ella no se quedará mucho tiempo para amarte, Darien…el final se está acercando y…ella se irá pronto-tajante y firme, con esa misma fuerza que tenía Rei.

-¿có…cómo dice?  
>- He sido embajador en varias ciudades del mundo, las más desarrolladas, las que tienen los mejores médicos, ninguno de ellos le da esperanza de vida a mi hija…su muerte solo llegará, de la nada.<p>

- No…no puede ser-balbuceo.

-Mi hija debió contarte que tuvimos una discusión.

-Es correcto. Algo me contó.

-Necesito que se cuide, nada de agotarse, nada de beber alcohol, nada de impresiones fuertes, nada de…

-Lo siento, señor, pero esa no es Reiko. Ella ama la adrenalina, correr, gritar. Divertirse, dudo que acceda a algo como eso.

-Lo sé. Así que… necesito tu ayuda, es por eso que he venido aquí.

-¿Intenta que convenza a Reiko de no hacer algo que desee?

-Si. Sé que es difícil pero sé que la vas a convencer de hacerlo. Si alguien la quiere viva tanto como su madre y yo…ese eres tu jovencito.

-Le prometo cuidar de ella en todo momento, le doy mi palabra…

-Hay algo más…nuestra discusión no fue solo por eso. Hay una posibilidad de que ella esté bien, hay un médico en Suiza que ha atendido a algunas personas con su problema, ella se niega a ir.

-¿Pretende que yo la convenza?

-Como lo dije, chico. Eres mi única oportunidad…- mi suegro se pone de pie y me observa como esperando una reacción en mi rostro- piénsalo…debo irme, me gustaría que por favor…

-No le contara nada a Rei…lo sé…buenas tardes, doctor Shields…lo mantendré vigilado.

-No esperaría menos…buenas tardes, señor Hino…

**Departamento de Makoto Kino**

Me encuentro con el rostro totalmente verde y con un turbante de baño sobre mi cabeza, mi anfitriona está igual mientras pinta mis uñas, las tardes de Spa de Makoto suelen enfocarse en los detalles.

-Entonces ¿lo aceptaste?-Asiento- Eso es bastante bueno, amiga. Creí que jamás lo harías.

-Aún tengo miedo, Mako-chan…a veces siento que no estoy haciendo lo correcto para él.

-¡Por favor, Amiga! Ese hombre babea por ti desde que te conoció.

-Lo sé. Por eso me da miedo, ya vio a una novia morir… ¿qué hará cuando yo no esté?  
>- Lo soportará, además…no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá eso, los doctores no lo saben, puede ser mañana o dentro de diez años.<p>

-Pero ocurrirá-

-Y habrá valido la pena, amiga. Vivir siempre lo vale, no lo olvides.

-Tienes razón, lo vale- sonrío más relajada.

-¿Sobrevives a la pérdida de tu bicicleta?

-No es agradable, Otou San la desapareció luego de la última visita médica…detesto tener que tomar taxis…

-Podrías usar a su chofer

-¡Jamás! prefiero tomar taxi o caminar

-O usar a tu chofer personal…ese nuevo novio que tienes tiene una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad cada que conduce contigo al lado…creo que vas bien.

-¿Y Andrew y tú? ¿Cómo van?

-Sobrevivimos, aunque…no sé, soy una chica muy demandante, no sé cómo puedes salir con un médico que no tiene tanto tiempo libre, es estresante que nunca tenga tiempo para estar a mi lado.

-Es porque es Interno aun. Eso me dijo Darien. Ambos son de la misma edad, pero a Andrew le ha costado un poco de trabajo y por eso se ha atrasado un poco, quizás cuando termine…

-Lo sé, ese chico es muy lento, si sigue así terminará la carrera cuando cumpla cuarenta.

-No exageres, quizás con la motivación adecuada…

-Es verdad. No lo había pensado así…eres lista Hino. ¿Saldrás hoy con Darien?

-Quizás vayamos a cenar ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Claro que no. odio estorbar- Makoto me mira dudosa y analiza mi cuello- ¿y ese collar?

-Es un guardapelos- le explico mientras me quito el collar plateado- Darien me lo regaló, tiene nuestras fotografías adentro y le mandó grabar un Fénix al frente, dice que le recuerdan a mi…

¡Wow!, sí que es un chico detallista- me dice mientras me quita el collar de las manos y lo analiza- Reiko Hino…¿y ésta inscripción?-Si…creo que no lo había comentado, hay una "inscripción" en la parte trasera de mi guardapelos- "_Reiko Shields"_ ¿qué significa eso?

- Significa que Darien está demente, eso es todo.

- ¿Reiko Shields?

-Él dice que un día no muy lejano ese collar lucirá así…

-¿Te…propuso matrimonio?

-¡Claro que no! Sabe que le diría que no.

-Pero aceptaste el guardapelos.

-Es un lindo guardapelos ¿viste el fénix?- me defiendo.

-Rei-chan…a ti no te interesan las joyas. Lo aceptaste porque muy en el fondo si deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

-No digas tonterías, solo lo uso porque es lindo-me niego aún.

-Aja…-Mi celular suena en ese momento con el tono de "_you and Me_" de Lifehouse y es Darien, lo contesto ignorando la mirada divertida de Makoto-

- Hola…

- _Hola, Hōbijin_- lo escucho llamarme desde el otro lado del teléfono, me llama así desde el día que me dio el guardapelos …suena bastante bien.

-Hola- respondo intentando mantenerme no afectada por la mirada de Makoto.

_-¿Qué tal la tarde de chicas con Makoto?_

-Terrible, parezco Shrek con la mascarilla- le cuento con seriedad y él ríe.

_-Dudo que puedas parecer algo así, pero seguramente luces hermosamente verde. _

- Makoto tiene obsesión con esas mascarillas.

-_Me encantaría ver eso, ¿me mandarás una foto para ver cómo te ves?_

- Claro que no, Shields, ni lo sueñes.

-_Tal vez tu y yo podríamos tener una tarde de Spa en mi departamento, Hōbijin…_

-¿Te pondrías una mascarilla verde?-pregunto dudando de eso, pero divertida al imaginarlo.

_-Solo si tú te quedas solo con esas sexy toallas que usan en los Spas…_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

_-Bueno…yo…_

-Darien Shields ¿de dónde sacaste esa información?

-_Pues…Andrew me ha contado-_

- Claro…

_-¿Estás celosa?_

-Claro que no.

_-No te preocupes, a la única chica que me interesa ver solo en toalla, o sin ella…es a ti_

-Tonto…-le contesto y siento mis mejillas calientes ante su sola insinuación…¡Vaya que estoy como tonta!

_-¿Quieres que pase por ti a casa de Makoto?_

-Sí. Sería buena idea

_-Voy en este instante_

-No te he dicho donde vive Makoto

_-No importa, me guiaré por tu GPS_

-¿Qué?-respondo asombrada.

-_Es broma…Andrew me dio la dirección de Makoto, estaré ahí en un par de minutos._

-De acuerdo- Cuelgo el celular sin esperar la respuesta de Darien pero veo el rostro malvado de mi amiga disfrutando con lo que escuchó.

-Así que no te ves pasando el resto de tu va con él…

-Deja de interrogarme, Kino. Me daré un baño.

-Claro…ve…usa lencería sexy, a él le encantará.

-Estás loca, solo vamos a dar un paseo.

-Claro…un GRAN PASEO ¿qué tan "grande" será el paseo, Rei-chan?

-No te lo diré-le saco la lengua, y me meto al cuarto de baño escuchando los comentarios maliciosos de mi amiga. Adora los detalles morbosos y no pienso contarle ninguno.

-Luces preciosa- lo escucho decirme cuando por fin estamos en el coche de Darien una vez que vino por mí. He elegido una blusa negra con una falda blanca de estampados de rosas y unas medias color vino para hacer juego, me ha prometido que será una cita interesante, aunque con este chico nada es aburrido…

-¿En serio? Me he puesto lo primero que encontré-le contesto.

-Y tu guardapelo… me encanta como luce en ti.

-Un chico insistente me lo regaló, me pidió que lo usara siempre.

-Deberías hacerle caso a ese chico insistente, lo harás muy feliz.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy, Darien?

-Es una sorpresa, solo te diré que veremos algo de teatro, pero aún es temprano, ¿quieres un café?

-Con este clima, el café suena genial…

-Sé de un lugar que te encantará- me dice mientras besa la comisura de mis labios con delicadeza, el suave beso me hace estremecer hasta los huesos.

-Sorpréndeme entonces…

De verdad quedo sorprendida. Darien me lleva a una pequeña cafetería donde tuestan el café para cada taza dependiendo lo que elijas, también tienen una deliciosa barra de pasteles de chocolate que me encanta, el lugar es acogedor y huele delicioso.

-Creo que te ha gustado el lugar.

-Es divino, gracias por siempre buscar sitios diferentes para que salgamos. Aun cuando esta ciudad es tan pequeña siempre encuentras cosas sorprendentes.

-Me gusta hacerte feliz…

-Lo consigues, en serio.

-Hōbijin… ¿recuerdas la parte de no ocultarnos secretos?

-Si… La recuerdo muy bien.. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu padre vino a buscarme hoy…

- Tardó más de lo que imaginaba… ¿qué te dijo?-respondo no muy sorprendida.

-Él….está preocupado por ti…me pidió que cuidara de su hija.

-Otou san es así. No te preocupes por lo que te haya dicho…

-No me preocupa, lo haré de igual manera. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, claro que voy a cuidar de ti, Hōbijin…

-¿Acaso no te ha llegado el mensaje? No necesito ser cuidada por nadie…-esto si me molesta, no oba a tolerarlo también en Darien si de eso huía con mi padre.

-¿Y yo dije que lo necesitaras? Me gusta cuidarte. Cuidarte me agrada. Me agrada que me lo permitas, porque sé que Rei Hino puede hacerlo sola. Sé que si quisieras podrías mandar al mundo entero al diablo, sin embargo, a mi me permites hacerlo y eso me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo…

-Así que mi padre y tú tienen el mismo tipo de objetivo…

-Si. Cuidar de ti y verte feliz…

-Y no te amenazó…ni te chantajeó…ni dijo que te mataría si cometías un pequeño error…

-Bueno…eso es normal, Hōbijin…Si tú y yo tenemos una hija lo más seguro es que amenace de muerte a todos sus pretendientes, porque claro que será hermosa ¡y vaya que pienso ser el padre más celoso del mundo con ella!

-¿Hijos? Estás loco…-lanzo yo asustada de hasta donde llegaban sus planes.

-No ahora… primero debes conocer a toda mi familia y…

-Deja de decir tonterías- me río mientras coloco un trozo de pastel de chocolate en su boca- No hables de un tiempo que no llegará, Darien…Tu y yo solo tenemos el presente, ese fue el acuerdo, el "hoy" sin planes, sin futuro…

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero soñar no es nada caro, Hōbijin…podemos soñar un poquito. ¿No lo crees?

- Darien…

-Tu padre me habló de Suiza…- corta de tajo dejándome fría- me pidió que te convenciera..

-Claro…Suiza…Quizás deberías salir con mi padre y no conmigo, Darien- me molesto mientras me pongo de pie.

-Rei, ¿a dónde vas?

-Escucha, sé que me amas, pero es mi vida. No puedes decidir sobre ella. ¿Sabes lo que me harán en Suiza? harán experimentos conmigo, pruebas extrañas de cosas que aun no están aprobadas, porque lo médicamente posible ya se ha hecho. Lo único que podría salvarme es un corazón nuevo y adivina que…aun si lo recibiera, no hay grandes probabilidades de que sobreviva. Por lo que recibirlo es una probabilidad entre mil. ¿Sabes cuántos corazones se donan en el mundo? Muchos menos de los que se necesitan y cuando uno llega, se aseguran de que llegue a la persona que tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir, yo no soy una de esas.

-Rei…

-Escucha, hace mucho acepté el hecho de que voy a morir. Eso no me asusta, me asusta que quienes me rodena no lo acepten…fue lindo salir contigo, pero no me busques más…

-Reiko…

Me pongo de pie, pero para mi mala suerte mi celular suena al tiempo que el de Darien, el mismo mensaje parecemos haber recibido los dos…

-Michiru…-apenas puedo comentar.

-Yo te llevo…-asume y esta vez no me niego, hay cosas más importantes ahora que nuestra discusión.

Rei no me discute cuando le digo que la llevaré donde Michiru, aunque tampoco habla durante todo el camino. No tardamos mucho en llegar al departamento de nuestras amigas, Cuando llegamos al departamento la situación me destroza: Haruka está tendida a los pies de la cama de la pareja, el doctor que es un colega mío nos explica que fue una muerte rápida. Michiru era cero positiva y aunque nosotros pensábamos diferente, la realidad era que ella tenía una década coexistiendo con su enfermedad, aunque su salud estaba muy minada, un pequeño resfriado se convirtió en neumonía y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, sus fuerzas fallaron.

-¿Qué ocurre, Andrew?

-Makoto y los demás del grupo están acompañando a Haruka, ella de verdad está muy mal.

-¿Necesitas que firme algo?

-No, su médico ya lo hizo. Yo también me ofrecí a hacerlo, pero ellas tenían su médico de cabecera, incluso sugerí que le dieran algún calmante a Haruka, pero ella se negó.

-Esto es terrible…-Susurro impresionado. Me tocó pasar muchas tardes al lado de esa chica del violín, era hermosa y tenía todas las ganas del mundo por vivir…

-Lo es, ¿sabes qué es lo más terrible? Pasa demasiado a menudo. Makoto, Rei y el resto del grupo han soportado esto por demasiado tiempo, Mi Mako-chan termina desecha cada que alguien de su grupo muere y Rei…

-¿Y Rei?

-Me han dicho que Rei también se ve afectada, pero de formas diferentes…-Nuestra conversación se ve afectada por la llegada de una jovencita de cabellos negros, Hotaru ha llegado al departamento y luce realmente pálida, cuando me ve me abraza destrozada.

-Darien…Michiru, está…

-Hey, hey…tranquila- le digo mientras acaricio su cabello- sabes que a ella no le gustaba verte llorar.

-Porque me veo fea y se me arruga la cara- ríe entre lágrimas- ella siempre me decía eso.

-A todos nos gusta más verte sonreír… ¿quieres ir con ella?-Hotaru asintió.

-Está en la habitación…

La chica desapareció y finalmente pude ver a la rubia pareja de Michiru caminando por el balcón, fumaba un cigarrillo, jamás la había visto fumar nada en el tiempo que tenía de conocerla y decidí alcanzarle, cuando abrí la puerta del balcón ella me miró con desconfianza.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

-No sabía que fumaras…- me reta la alta rubia.

-Bueno… no lo hago a menudo, Rei detesta que lo haga y generalmente no tengo tiempo, pero en la carrera era un básico.

Haruka no me dice más y me extiende una cajetilla de cigarrillos mentolados importados, vaya que huelen bien, así que enciendo uno.

-Es mi primer cigarrillo en ocho años…- me confiesa mirando a la ciudad.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo,

-Michiru odiaba que fumar, lo dejé desde que empezamos a salir…

-No lo sabía…

-¿Sabes? La cosa más difícil del mundo fue convencer a esa chica de salir conmigo.

-¿De verdad?-La rubia asintió.

-Michiru había sido violada dos años atrás por un exnovio, un malnacido que la condenó a muerte. No quería saber nada de amor, solo se limitaba a su música y yo me enamoré de ella viéndola tocar….

-Tocaba como los mismos ángeles…

-Sí, también ella lo era. Hizo una mejor persona de mi…Ahora no sé qué diablos haré con mi vida… ¿qué harás tú cuando eso te pase?

No lo sabía, pero la sola idea me destrozó ¿vivir sin Rei? ¿Perderla? ¿Dejarla ir como Haruka estaba dejando ir a Michiru?...no…Simplemente no podría hacerlo…

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde pero les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por dejar esos hermosos Reviews, Chicas. El primer muertito de la historia ¿quién quieren que sea el siguiente? :P**

**¡les veo la proxima semana!**

**Saludos**

**La maga**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Vivir Sin ti**

**Capitulo 5**

Han pasado un par de días desde la muerte de Michiru. Las sesiones del grupo se suspendieron un par de días por honor a ella. Lo cierto es que ninguno de nosotros ha estado optimista, menos yo que me he negado a recibir a Darien. Pasé un par de días fuera de la ciudad con Oka san, ella insistió en que fuéramos a Nueva Orleans, ahí aproveché para hacer un par de fotografías, ella dice que ver cosas hermosas me hará sentir mejor, no estoy segura de que las cosas sean así, pero Oka san necesitaba visita a unas personas y yo necesitaba olvidarme de muchas cosas, no lo logré.

-No puedo creer que compraras tantas cosas, Oka san.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo, pequeña? Los chicos de la casa hogar necesitan tantas cosas y…solo es dinero.

-Tienes razón, a ellos les servirán mucho.

-Creí que harías algunas compras ahora que salimos de viaje, hija- me dice mi madre, observando el pequeño bolso con el que salí de viaje con ella y nada más.

-Sabes que amo viajar ligera.

-Pudiste comprar algo para Darien…

-Oka san…

-Sigue siendo mi favorito. Yo al menos le traje una corbata, roja como el vestido que te compré para su próxima cita, seguramente muere por volver a verte.

-No por favor…

-Me ha dicho que muere por verte, te ha extrañado mucho.

-¿En verdad? Oka san… ¿te comunicas con Darien?

-El yerno es un chico agradable, te adora. Además, tú no le contestabas las llamadas ¿qué más podía hacer? Además solo quería saber que estabas bien.

-Oka san…Darien y yo terminamos.

-¿Terminar? Que extraño…si se puso feliz cuando le envié un mensaje para decirle que habíamos llegado- el timbre de la puerta sonó y ella sonrió emocionada- ¡ya llegó!

- No puede ser…-me quejo. Tal como lo imaginaba, Darien llegó al departamento vestido con una chaqueta clara y unos pantalones color café, luce triste, pero reconozco ese brillo en su mirada cuando sus ojos azules se posan en los míos.

-Buenas tardes, señora Hino…Le he traído flores, orquídeas…creo que la identifican mejor que cualquier otra flor-saluda a mi madre con toda normalidad.

- Eres un chico adorable…pasa, pasa-lo invita ella.

-Gracias- apenas susurra mientras le entrega las orquídeas, veo que trae también un ramo de lirios casa blanca…

-¡Oh! seguro son las de Rei ¿verdad? Yo las pondré en agua, lamento no poder quedarme, chicos. Pero tengo un par de visitas que hacer. Me encantaría quedarme pero tendré que confiar en ustedes.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Reiko está a salvo conmigo-asegura Darien.

-Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, querido. Por la forma en que te mira…es tu integridad la que me preocupa, volveré tarde…Takahashi también-le dice Oka san guiñándole un ojo de forma demasiado extraña. No puedo creer que mi madre me entregara de esa manera, ¿irse? ¿Dejarme sola con…Darien? ¿Darien? ¿Por qué me mira de esta manera? ¿Por qué se acerca, por qué…me besa?

Siento sus labios aferrarse a los míos igual que lo hacen sus manos que me presionan contra su cuerpo, puedo sentir el latir de su corazón que va a salirse de su pecho, late tan fuerte como el mío…

-¿Qué te pasa, Darien? ¿Por qué me besas así? No deberías de besarme…nosotros no…tú y yo…Ya no estamos juntos, ¡terminamos!

-Eso según quién? Solo te fuiste, Hōbijin…y lo entiendo, te asustaste, te dio miedo… pero yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio…no importa que tan lejos corras…Yo seguiré ahí…

-¡NO! entiende…no puedes seguir ahí, no puedes ser parte de mi vida, Darien. Yo moriré y tú… te quedarás solo….No puedo soportar algo así…

-¿Recuerdas ese día en que me dijiste que no decidiera por ti?

-Si…

-Te pido lo mismo…No decidas por mí, Reiko….

-Yo no quiero que…

-No, Reiko, la última vez tu hablaste y decidiste por ambos, ahora quiero que tú me escuches… ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí estos días que me abandonaste sin decirme nada? Me sentí solo, destrozado…sentí un vacío tan terrible que no se compara con ningún dolor que haya vivido antes…No vuelvas a dejarme…

-Darien, debes comprender, que quedarte conmigo al final será una despedida…al final del día yo me iré…como Michiru…

-No irás a ningún sitio y si así fuera, quiero estar a tu lado hasta el final no me quites eso…

-No quiero verte sufrir…

-Entonces no me dejes… Si te vas de mi lado entonces seré yo quien de verdad muera…

-No iré a Suiza- amenazo con determinación.

-Tu padre dice que Suiza es la única oportunidad-terminante él.

-La única oportunidad es un corazón… eso no pasará, ¿podrás vivir con ello?-le digo con crudeza, jamás me ha gustado poner paliativos a mi condición aunque duela mucho.

-No lo sé…lo que sé es que no podría vivir sin ti…Sé que amarte es aceptar cualquier decisión que tomes, y lo acepto…siempre y cuando tu decisión no sea dejarme….

-Si esto se vuelve muy difícil para ti… ¿me lo dirás?-pregunto con una voz queda, casi a punto de ceder.

-Si…te lo diré- Acepta con la mayor tranquilidad mientras me abraza, siento la necesidad en su abrazo, la identifico porque es tal y como yo me siento…

He de decir que mi vida va de maravilla. Mi Hōbijin ha desechado esa tonta idea de dejarme y salir corriendo. Me ha presentado ante su padre oficialmente como su novio, bien valió la pena el ataque y la interrogación con detector de mentiras por parte de sus empleados de servicio secreto.

También le dimos una correcta despedida a Michiru, fue idea de Hotaru y creo que todos lo necesitábamos. Fuimos al edificio en construcción de mi familia (el lugar fue idea de Rei) y liberamos varias mariposas que Hotaru había estado criando, todos dijimos un pensamiento lindo hacia esa chica de cabellos turquesa, Haruka asistió y casi nos rompió el corazón a todos cuando se despidió de su amada sirena.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Darien Shields?- me pregunta Rei mientras vemos la televisión en mi departamento, ella sonríe entre mis brazos.

-Estaba pensando en lo afortunado que fui cuando aceptaste quedarte conmigo.

-No fue una decisión fácil…

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy feliz. Cada segundo a tu lado es un triunfo para mi.

-Tonto…-sonríe ella mientras acaricia mi mejilla- ¿sabes? Hablé con Haruka después de nuestra ceremonia para Michiru…

-¿ah sí? No me di cuenta… ¿qué te dijo? ¿Debo ponerme celoso?

-Qué cosas dices…claro que no.-gruñe mientras me golpea en el pecho, de verdad duele, tiene la mano pesada.

-Lo siento, ¿qué te contó Hōbijin?

-Me dijo que ahora que no tenía a Michiru de verdad se sentía muerta en vida…- ¡Demonios! gracias, Haruka por complicar más mi vida.

-También me dijo que sin importar lo mucho que le doliera en este momento el no tener a Michiru a su lado, no concebía la vida sin ella. Pero tampoco concebía su existencia sin haberla conocido, que los años que vivió junto a ella la hicieron saber que la vida tenía una razón de ser y para ella, su razón de haber nacido fue para conocer a Michiru.

-¡Oh!-

-Creo que hablar con ella me hizo entender que…lo importante es vivir el presente.

-¿Vivir el presente?- eso me interesa, mi Hōbijin siempre me está diciendo "_No quiero planes_, bra, bra bra" en generalmente luego de esas tres palabras me pierdo en el violeta de su mirada y no existe el tiempo.

-Justo este momento, Doctor Shields…-Casi muero cuando me ve con esa mirada amatista, por dios santo "_esa mirada_" -Adoraría más, detalles, Señorita Hino…

Llevo mis labios a los suyos y ella recibe mi beso con precaución y luego con deseo, con extremo deseo, sentí a la chica arder entre mis brazos, yo ardí al solo sentir esos labios y abrazar a Reiko y sentirla temblar entre mis brazos, sentir su piel erizarse, sentir que ella me ama tanto como yo a ella…mis manos reaccionaron en congruencia a lo que siento.

-Definitivamente hoy no veremos ninguna película- susurro perdido en ella.

-¿Quién te dijo que vine aquí a ver películas?

La insinuación sensual de mi Hōbijin es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante. Adoro cuando ella toma el control y exige todo de mí. Adoro a esa Rei fiera que me araña la espalda, que me muerde y exige todo, que me reclama como suyo, porque no hay a nadie más en esta tierra que sea tan dueño de mi como ella…

Cuando por fin despierto ya no me encuentro en la sala, sino en la habitación de Darien. El olor del tocino me hace despertar.

-Has despertado-escucho su voz grave decir con acento amoroso.

-¿Tocino? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?- me burlo y él luce asustado- estoy bromeando, trae eso para acá. ¿De verdad me quedé dormida?

-Sí. No quise despertarte luego de…desvelarte tanto. Lucías cansada.

-Otou San va a matarme…

-No…creo que no.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Bueno…ayer hablé con tu madre.

-En verdad es anormal que te comuniques tanto con mi madre.

-Necesitaba que cubriera mi espalda…

-¿Para qué necesitabas que cubriera tu espalda?

-Porque necesitaba tiempo…

-¿Para qué?

-Para nosotros… ¿quieres un poco de pan tostado?.

-No… mejor una fresa- explico mientras tomo una fresa del plato de fruta, pero al morderla encuentro algo en ella- ¿qué es esto?

-Quizás una semilla…Definitivamente no es una semilla, es un anillo de oro blanco con una amatista en la parte superior.

-¿Qué…que es esto?

-Es algo que esperaba descubrieras después de terminar tu desayuno, contigo hacer planes para sorprenderte realmente es imposible. Rei Hino…. ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Casarnos!

-¿Por qué tendría que estar loco, Hōbijin? Te amo…me amas…nosotros…queremos estar juntos…y por más que pudiera soportar la idea de solo vivir contigo…tu padre seguramente me mataría si no fuera así.

-Darien, estoy muriendo y tú quieres casarte conmigo ¿qué de eso tiene lógica?.

-¿Qué no lo tiene? Solo quiero estar contigo. Ya te lo dije. No sé lo que nos queda de tiempo juntos, pero pienso estar a tu lado cada segundo.

-Eres un hombre que se autodestruye. ¿Por qué no mejor me dejas?

-No voy a perderte, Reiko. Así que deja de intentar correrme, no iré a ningún sitio.

-Entonces iré yo- amenazo mientras me levanto buscando mi ropa y me visto de prisa.- seré yo la que ponga distancia.

Escucho a Darien correr y tratar de alcanzarme, pero soy demasiado veloz y consigo escabullirme, mientras él toma el ascensor de prisa, yo me escondo en un pasillo y lo veo salir corriendo para buscarme, no, Darien…No puedo hacerlo…

La siguiente semana la paso escondida del mundo, no contesto el teléfono ni asisto al grupo de autoayuda aunque me encargo de seguir en contacto con todos, sobre todo con Makoto y con Hotaru que por desgracia no está reaccionando muy bien a su leucemia.

-Oka san te envió sopa de hongos, dice que te ayudará a sentirte mejor- le explico a Hotaru cuando me arrodillo a los pies de la cama.

-Ella cocina delicioso, gracias…pero no tengo hambre.

-Vamos, come un poco, te caerá bien…

-Aunque comiera, es prácticamente nada lo que se queda en mi estómago, Rei….

-Te entiendo ¿sabes?- le confieso mientras tomo su mano- Cuando Otou San me llevó a todas esas pruebas experimentales me sentía terrible, no podía comer y me mareaba todo el tiempo.

-Por eso decidiste dejar de intentar.

-Al final solo me sentía más mal de lo que mi enfermedad me causaba, tomar esa decena de cápsulas no es tan terrible después de todo.

-Y siempre lo haces sin que nadie lo note.

-Odio verme débil. Nadie necesita saber que llevo una condena a cuestas.

-Lo sé, odio que la gente me mire de esa forma tan boba, como si fuera un pequeño perrito abandonado al que hay que decir "oh, pobrecillo"

-¿Y qué hay de esa parte en la que no te dejan cargar ni los tenedores porque temen que mueras en un segundo?

-Lo detesto.

Estamos disfrutando de nuestra charla cuando la puerta de la habitación de Hotaru se abre, Darien entra con ese rostro de "¿estás tan molesta como para intentar matarme?"

-Hola…- lo escucho saludar y Hotaru nos mira con complicidad.

-Rei, ¿olvidé decirte que Darien quedó de venir hoy?

-Creo que sí, Hotaru…

-¡Upss!…- se divierte la pequeña canalla.

-Te dejaré recibir a tu visita. Volveré después.

-No, Rei. Quédate, por favor- me pide Darien- creo que te gustará escuchar esto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas que me contaste que tu padre y el padre de Hotaru habían buscado un donador que fuera compatible con la médula de Hotaru?

-Si…también te dije que no habíamos tenido éxito.

-Pues…hice mi tarea- dice ese pelinegro con su sonrisa más seductora- y como en el hospital teníamos el expediente de Hotaru y muestras suficientes para corroborarlo…hay un donador compatible.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No me atrevería a decir algo como eso si no tuviera la seguridad.

-Pero lo habíamos buscado por años- se sorprende Hotaru.

-Lo sé. Es un donador de una red global, hace apenas un par de meses que se ofreció como voluntario.

-Darien, las solas pruebas son dolorosísimas- interviene Hotaru sorprendida- ¿quién haría algo así por un desconocido?

-Una persona con un gran corazón. Programaremos tu trasplante de médula lo más pronto posible.

-Pero tardarán meses antes de conseguir una sala de cirugía.

-Algo bueno debe de tener el formar parte de una familia de doctores. No te preocupes, solo debes preocuparte por estar sana y llegar bien el día de tu cirugía.

-¿Tú estarás allí?

-Claro…como todos los que te queremos

-Gracias, Darien- se emociona Hotaru

-Todo por una sonrisa- confiesa Darien directamente pero sin dejar de mirarme- Bueno, yo solo quería darte la buena noticia. Ahora será mejor que me marche.

Él se retira sin decir nada directamente hacia mí, pero puedo sentir mi piel erizarse cuando pasa por un costado mío.

-¿No piensas ir tras él?- me reclama Hotaru cuando nos quedamos solas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Rei…él te ama. Quiere casarse contigo, pasar el tiempo que les quede juntos, sea mucho o poco. Yo no sé si tendré esa oportunidad y si llego a tenerla…será por él, porque él lo logró y casi estoy segura que lo hizo por ti…

-¿Por mí?

-Una parte de ti se rompe cada que alguien del grupo de autoayuda muere, él lo sabe…y lo último que quiere es verte triste.

-Eso no tiene sentido,

-Lo que tiene sentido es que te ama y que hará todo por hacerte feliz ¿qué pretendes escapando de alguien como él?

-Lo más posible es que él salga herido al final.

-Conociendo a ese chico lo más posible es que consiga la forma de quedarse a tu lado por mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

-Qué cosas dices…

-No seas cobarde, Rei…No te caracterizas por esas cosas.

-No digas tonterías ¿por qué debería de tener miedo?

- Porque temes a ser feliz…

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente el resto del día…

Una semana pasa desde que Darien hizo aquella visita a la joven de corta melena negra y tal como lo había prometido, todo estuvo listo para la operación. La habitación de la jovencita estaba repleta de flores y globos, también de personas que la amaban.

-Mi pequeña está rodeada de todos sus amigos- dice el emocionado padre de la joven.

-Hotaru es la chica más dulce que hemos conocido, cómo no estar a su lado en un día tan importante como hoy- interviene la castaña.

-Le he traído una manta especial para su estancia en el hospital, suelen tener mantas feas y poco cálidas- dice la rubia que cobija a Hotaru con ternura- ahora si serás la envidia de todas las pacientes en recuperación.

-Te traje algunas mariposas para que decoren tu habitación, sé que te harán sentir mejor cuando despiertes de la anestesia- explica la joven pelinegra de ojos amatista.

-Son hermosas ¿las pintaste tu?

-Son fotografías de varias que he conseguido a lo largo de mis viajes…pensé que hacerte sentir entre ellas te animaría.

-Gracias, Rei…

-¿Interrumpo?- dice Darien una vez que entra a la habitación de la joven.

-Claro que no, muchacho, bienvenido- dice Soichi Tomoe cuando ve al joven doctor.

-Solo quise desear buena suerte a Hotaru antes de su cirugía, el donador ya está listo en quirófano.

-Me gustaría conocerlo, Darien…

-Sí. Ya que los dos salgan de su cirugía, él también muere por conocerte, pequeña.

-Genial- se emociona la chica mientras media docena de personas entran a la habitación.

-Hora de irnos, podremos esperar en sala de espera- explica el médico mientras todos le siguen.

-Darien…-Dice la jovencita- ¿estarás aquí cuando despierte?

-Definitivamente, pequeña…

Todo era silencio en la sala de espera, Rei se encontraba al lado de su padre mientras Darien la observaba desde una esquina de la sala. La joven se pone de pie y se acerca al doctor que la mira esperando una palabra, no han cruzado una palabra en días, pero esto no ocurre, la joven le dedica una mirada y sigue su camino, es quizás el lenguaje mudo o tal vez su deseo de verla un poco más el que lo lleva a seguirla hasta un pasillo alejado.

-Rei…yo…-ella se gira y lo mira a los ojos sacando una caja de su bolso que entrega al médico en silencio- ¿qué es esto?

-Es un regalo…por todo lo que has hecho por Hotaru.

-No es necesario…

-Por favor, ábrela- pide ella acercando la cajita al muchacho Darien la abre con cuidado y se encuentra una corbata celeste en ella que llama la atención de ella.

-¿Una corbata? Es el primer regalo que me desde que nos conocemos, es linda…

-Estuve hablando con Otou San…me hizo entender muchas cosas…sobre ti.

-¿Eso es…bueno?

-Él, Oka san…Hotaru…Makoto y todos los que te conocen creen que… estoy cometiendo una estupidez al alejarme de ti…

-Al menos tu padre me apoya-Rei asiente.

-Hace un par de días tú me ofreciste un anillo para pedirme que me quedara contigo.

-Y tú saliste corriendo…

-Según algunas amigas…el que una chica regale una corbata a un chico significa de alguna manera "_sé mío_"…- El pelinegro se queda sorprendido ante tales palabras-También tienen otros usos prácticos- explica con voz lasciva la muchacha haciendo destellar las pupilas zafiro de él.

-¿Eso significa que te quedarás a mi lado?

-Por el tiempo que reste…- promete la muchacha sintiendo el abrazo desesperado del pelinegro - y te advierto que no cocinaré.

-Entendido- acepta él elevando la barbilla de la muchacha.

-Y tampoco esperes que deje mi estudio.

-Jamás…

-Y sobre hacerme cargo del departamento yo…

-Shhh…ya entendí- rota el pelinegro callando con un beso las palabras de la muchacha, jamás imaginó que algo así le ocurriera aquel día- ¿ese es un sí?

-Sí…-Ella enreda sus brazos en el cuello de él y el beso solo es fuerza de gravedad actuando entre ellos, no podía ser de otra manera…

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Hotaru fue dada de alta solo un par de días después de su operación y todo apuntaba a que sería una recuperación completa.

-Creo que ese vestido se te verá precioso, Rei- anima la jovencita de ojos amatista desde su cama mientras ella, Makoto y Rei observan revistas de novias.

-Chicas, eso no es importante, a mi me gustaría algo sencillo.

-¿Sencillo? Seguramente tus padres querrán tirar la casa por la ventana- interrumpe la castaña- ¡mira este vestido!

- ¿Este? ¿En serio?  
>- ¿No te encanta?<br>-Mako- chan…tiene un escote hasta el ombligo y es muy corto ¿no es un vestido para la noche de bodas?

-Pero me encanta, sobre todo por el velo.

-No lo creo, amiga….

-Quizás uno… como este, Rei- dice la jovencita que expone un vestido de encaje con una cola larguísima y velo vaporoso- te verías divina.

-Chicas, no deseo la gran boda, algo sencillo será suficiente.

-Queremos una gran boda, Hino. Es la historia de cuento de hadas del siglo- exagera la alta castaña.

-En los cuentos de hadas la protagonista no muere.

-Nada de pesimismo.

-Esto es agotador…

-Señoritas…buenas tardes- se escucha una voz masculina que todas reconocen.

-¡Darien!- grita la muchachita desde su cama al ver al joven de cabellos negros entrar con un montón de bolsas.

-Sé que estaban ocupadas y quise traer víveres.

-¡Genial!- se emociona la castaña,- iré por platos y vasos ¿te quedas a comer, Shields?

-Lo lamento, será en otra ocasión- dice el pelinegro- por cierto, alguien ha venido a visitarte, Hotaru.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?-Un alto muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados como el sol aparece en la habitación con un ramo de margaritas.

-Él es Helios Sweeney. Vino desde Londres a conocerte.

-¿Él es…?- apenas susurra la muchacha.

-Tu donador.

-Encantado, señorita Tomoe, el Doctor Shields me dijo que era hermosa…pero jamás me dijo cuánto…

-Creo que será mejor que se conozcan y charlen a solas- dice la pelinegra tirando del brazo de su prometido- Vamos afuera, Darien, Makoto seguramente querrá ayuda en la cocina.

-Sí- Los jóvenes salen y Makoto luce confundida.

-¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

-Pienso secuestrar a mi prometida- explica el joven.

-Eso es después de la boda.

-Con tantos preparativos no la he visto hace una eternidad.

-¡No finjas, Darien!- se burla la de ojos verdes- ¿me quieres decir entonces cómo es que se - supone que anoche se quedó a dormir en mi departamento y yo no la pude ver?

-Bueno…es que…- tose la joven- ¿tú como sabes eso?

-Tu madre habló para cerciorarse de que hubieras tomado tus medicinas.

-Lo lamento, Mako- chan.

-Quizás hoy necesites recordarle lo mismo- sugiere el joven pelinegro besando la mano de la muchacha de ojos amatista.

-Cierra la boca, debemos irnos, te veré mañana, Mako- chan.

-¿Quieres decirme porqué fuiste tan evidente hace un momento?- regaña la muchacha a su prometido mientras le da un golpe al bajar el ascensor.

-De verdad planeo secuestrarte esta noche.

-Me secuestraste anoche y antenoche…y la noche anterior a esa, Otou san puede molestarse.

-Lo más que puede hacer es obligarnos a casarnos antes y eso me encantaría…

-Estás loco.

-Por ti ¿has elegido ya un vestido?

-Nada aun…

-Debes apresurarte, linda.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos más tiempo para planearlo, así podría estar el esto de tu familia, solo estará Zafiro.

-Lo sé, pero muero por casarme contigo pronto, demasiado pronto y tanto mi madre como mi hermano están ilocalizables. Mi madre nos visitará en un par de semanas.

-¿Y tu hermano? Nunca me hablas de él…

-Ël es lo opuesto de mí, está en medio de la aventura en algún lugar del mundo donde no hay red celular.

-Me encantará conocerlo.

-Es guapo, eso nos viene de familia- se divierte el pelinegro mientras abre la puerta del coche a la pelinegra.

-Entonces definitivamente me encantará conocerlo.

-Puedo ponerme celoso, Reiko.

-Tonto. Quizás debería esperar a conocer al otro Shields antes de tomar la decisión de casarme contigo.

-Lo lamento, linda…ya me has dado una corbata…eso es suficiente para mí.

-¡Rayos!…Debí esperar con las prendas de arreglo personal.

-¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

-Muero por un plato de calamares fritos.

-¿Calamares?- hace cara de asco el joven.

-Pulpos quizás…mmhhmm pulpos y calamares fritos.

-A mi hermano le encantan esas cosas, cuando llega a visitarme vamos a un lugar, te llevaré allí…

-Odias esas cosas.

-Sí, pero puedo pedir algo de ramen y eso será suficiente para mí.

-Eres inteligente, Shields…

-Me gusta complacerte.

-Me gusta cómo me complaces…

Lo sé…amo esa expresión en tu rostro…siempre- explica el pelinegro con un toque de lujuria en su voz.

-Darien…

-Después de la cena…

La cena fue muy buena, pero más lo fue el postre que la pareja disfrutó en el departamento de Darien, un postre tan exquisito que necesitaron toda la noche para poder terminar de disfrutar, un postre que les hizo ver al alba aparecer por la ventana, un postre que les hizo vencerse dormidos entre las sábanas de la cama.

-No entiendo cómo me convenciste de quedarme de nuevo- refunfuña Rei cuando por fin despierta entre los brazos de Darien.

-Ya no quiero dejarte ir, Reiko ¿crees que tu padre se ponga muy muy furioso si te quedas a mi lado desde hoy?

-Quizás te mate antes de la boda…eso no suena agradable.

-No quiero esperar un mes, Hōbijin…. eso es demasiado tiempo.

-No es tanto y me verás a diario.

-No puedo esperar a que ese día llegue, Hōbijin…el día en que no tenga que separarme de ti, salvo para hacerte de desayunar.

-Quiero yogurt…con frutas

-A la orden mi señora… -El alto joven se puso los calzoncillos y se dirigió a la cocina, un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron también a la muchacha salir de la cama.

-¿Quién puede tocar la puerta de esa manera? ¿Algún vendedor de biblias?

-Espero que no.

Y definitivamente no lo era, se trataba del personal de seguridad de Takahashi Hino que esperaba a la pareja en la puerta.

-¿Ustedes?

-Señorita Hino…debe venir con nosotros.

-Ella no va a ningún lado.

-Me temo que si, Reiko. Tú debes ir con ellos porque yo tengo que intercambiar un par de palabras con este muchacho- interviene la voz del padre.

-Está bien, Hōbijin… te veré más tarde en tu casa…

-Otou San…

-Vete ahora, Hija. Tú y yo charlaremos más tarde.

-Solo quiero decirte que Darien no me obligó a nada.

-Eso definitivamente lo sé, Reiko. A ti nadie puede convencerte de nada, mucho menos forzarte a algo, eso lo tengo más que claro, ahora vete a casa por favor…

No hubo nada más que Rei pudiera decir, un par de minutos estaba en el coche polarizado del senador, la única diferencia era que el coche no tomaba camino hacia su departamento, el preguntar a dónde iban estaba de más…

Cuando el coche por fin se detuvo definitivamente no estaba más en Nueva York.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Solo seguir órdenes, Señorita Hino… por favor baje del coche.

-Ustedes de verdad están dementes, chicos…este no es el departamento.

-No teníamos órdenes de llevarla a su departamento señorita…

-Hija, han tardado un eternidad, por fin llegas- saluda Risa Hino a la joven muchacha mientras tira de su brazo- anda, date prisa.

-No entiendo nada.

-Por fin lo entenderás…solo apresúrate.

-Pero…

- Reiko…date prisa. Es tarde.

Rei fue prácticamente llevada a cuestas por es madre escaleras arriba, la madre la vistió con un vestido color crema de encaje hasta la rodilla y peinó su cabello en alto maquillándola con su mejor esmero, por más que preguntara…no había respuestas.

-Oka san, aún no hemos decidido el modelo del vestido. ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto?

-Quiero las mejores fotografías este día, hija.

-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

-Contactos…

La joven muchacha se encontró escaleras abajo con su mejor amiga Makoto, Hotaru, Andrew y vari de los chicos del grupo vestidos con sus ropas más elegantes.

-¿Y ellos qué hacen aquí?

-Quiero las mejores fotos.

-¿Y Darien? ¿Por qué está así?

-No puede ser una boda sin novio ¿o si, pequeña?- dice el padre de la joven que la alcanza al paso.

-¿Boda? Pero aún falta tiempo, Otou San…

-Luego de la decena de veces que se han escapado en estos últimos días, creo que no nos podemos dar el lujo de esperar tanto para una boda, tu madre organizará algo mejor para dentro de unos meses, definitivamente una ceremonia sintoísta, quizás en Tokio o Kioto, ya tendrán tiempo para organizarla, pero ahora…

-Otou san…

-Es más que evidente que ustedes mueren por estar juntos…mejor hagamos las cosas bien.

-Te quiero, Otou San…

-Y yo a ti te adoro, pequeña…

-¿Por qué Darien tiene la mejilla hinchada?

-Durmió con mi hija antes de la boda y me engañó al respecto… lo merecía.

-Hablaremos luego de eso, Otou San.

-Sí, pequeña, pero ahora, un novio ansioso te espera…

Tal como Takahashi lo dijo, un nervioso novio ensartado en un traje gris con una corbata amatista lo esperaba ansioso al final del pasillo.

Esa no era la boda que Rei hubiera esperado pero era perfecta, incluso el vestido que había elegido su madre lo era, una perfecta combinación de seda encaje con un pequeño lazo lavanda sobre la cintura a juego con la corbata de Darien, definitivamente su madre era la mejor para esas cosas.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- preguntó Rei cuando todo hubo terminado y los invitados disfrutaban de una exquisita comida.- ¿No te falta algún órgano?

-Estoy bien, Hōbijin…

-Salvo por tu mejilla

-Lo merecía, además, nos permitió casarnos, con gusto pondría la otra mejilla.

-¿Cómo se organizaron con Zafiro para que la boda fuera en los Hamptons?

-Sé lo mismo que tú, linda…solo estoy agradecido. Lo único que lamento es que mi madre y mi hermano no estén aquí, pero para la boda sintoísta definitivamente estarán.

-Genial, porque muero por conocerlos, quiero salir de dudas, no sé si elegí al más guapo de los Shields o me equivoqué.

-Demasiado tarde, Reiko Shields…- gruñe el médico atrayendo hacia sí el fino cuerpo de su ahora esposa.

-Debo dejarte un momento.

-No me parece buena idea…

- Volveré en un segundo, anda, saca a bailar a Oka San…a ella le encantará…

-Bien…no tardes…Solo hay una chica Hino con la que me encantaría bailar el resto de la tarde…

-No seas ansioso.

La joven corrió escaleras arriba, había tomado demasiados cocteles esa tarde y su vejiga no era tan grande. Necesitaba un sitio tranquilo y alejarse un poco de ese montón de sensaciones.

Frente al gran espejo del baño se observó sorprendida, no había podido verse al espejo en todo ese día y era la primera vez que se contemplaba con aquel vestido de novia, se sentía feliz, radiante, plena.

- De verdad lo hice…-Y estaba feliz, sonriente, llena de alegría, hasta que un dolor agudo en su lado izquierdo la hizo llevarse la mano al pecho y borrar esa sonrisa tan perfecta de su rostro.

- No…aun no…-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de labios de la joven de cabellos negros, tres palabras llenas de miedo, tres palabras llenas de dolor…

**¡Hola!**

**Hola chicas. Les dejo el capitulo 5 de "vivir sin ti" Ya estoy dando los últimos toques al final de esta historia. Espero les agrade aunque advierto que según mis asesoras...no será muy dulce :p **

**Gracias a todas por su Review y su apoyo. Juro que la idea era un Oneshot, pero esta historia...esta pareja...dan para más, siempre dan para más.**

**Espero sus opiniones, chicas y mil gracias a Leonor de Eboli, a Gabymatona, a Irais y todas las que me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar del cansancio físico.**

**¡Un abrazo!**

**La maga**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vivir Sin ti**

**Capítulo 6**

Aquella mañana era cálida y brillante parecía una broma optimista del destino que se burlaba de su suerte, un fuerte abrazo la hizo ser consciente de dónde se encontraba.

-Ya has despertado…

-¿Es muy tarde?

-Algo…pero anoche nos desvelamos bastante y creo que es bien merecido el haber despertado tarde.

-Es extraño despertar sin esa sensación de "mi padre va a matarnos"

-Lo sé… es tan hermoso saber que gozo con todo el tiempo que me venga en gana para pasarlo contigo.

- Eres tan romántico…Pero es hora de que vayas al hospital.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-¿Estás loco? Hace un día precioso, iré a mi estudio y revelaré algunas fotografías, quizás dé un paseo y tome algunas cuantas tomas.

-Te llevo al estudio.

-Iré por mi propia cuenta…

-Hōbijin… quiero llevarte.

-Iré con cuidado, descuida… cuidaré de mi, pretendo que el tiempo que me quede a tu lado sea el suficiente. Necesito mi espacio…

-¿Puedo acompañarte después a tomar las fotografías?

-Si…me encantará- responde sonriente la pelinegra- ahora largo de aquí.

La muchacha lanza una almohada directo al rostro del pelinegro y lo tumba de la cama él ríe e intenta vengarse, pero ella se escabulle de su torturador, es capturada de nuevo en la regadera y ella no tiene otra opción, está atrapada en el abrazo del pelinegro al que le cae encima el agua de la regadera a pesar de estar mojado, no le importa en absoluto y tortura con besos y caricias furtivas a la mujer frente a él, la tortura es exquisita, ambos lo disfrutan, disfrutan los besos, las mordidas, los abrazos, la lujuria en su máxima expresión…¡Es tan terrible tener que volver a la realidad luego de disfrutar el paraíso!…

-Luces verdaderamente distante, amiga- dice la castaña luego de un par de minutos de ver a su mejor amiga con la vista perdida en la nada.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo estoy… pensando…

-Hiciste bien, Rei- chan… en casarte, hiciste bien en casarte con ese demente.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando eso?

-Te conozco bastante bien, lo que me extraña es que estés aquí en lugar de estar disfrutando de un par de días con ese muñeco en algún lugar, pudiste irte de viaje a algún sitio especial, lejos de todo.

-No tengo tiempo, Mako- chan… debo terminar antes de que la hora llegue.

-¿De que la hora llegue?-La pelinegra asiente en silencio.

- No está muy lejos, y lo sabes…la hora de partir.

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices! estás bien, amiga. Estás sana, tienes energía…

-No necesito un mantra de felicidad, Mako- chan, sé mi realidad.

-No, eso es…no…

-Makoto… ¿crees que aceptaría dejar de lado mi bicicleta solo porque Otou San lo pide? Tuve incidentes aislados…En uno casi tengo un accidente, nadie lo supo…

-Rei…

-La hora se acerca… y deseo prepararlo todo.

-¿Ya le has dicho algo a Darien?

-Aun no…No sé cuánto tiempo queda y por una vez me gustaría ser como las demás personas y no saberlo.

-Amiga…

-Necesito que me prometas que lo apoyarás cuando yo no esté. Que no lo dejarás hundirse, que te asegurarás de que él esté bien.

-Rei… ¿por qué me dices eso?

-Sé que él dice que soy lo mejor que ha pasado por su vida, pero eso no es verdad… Él me arrebató los miedos y hoy el único miedo que tengo es el de destrozarlo al momento de partir-La castaña que siempre tenía algo que decir ahora estaba muda-Debes ser su amiga, como lo has sido mía. Debes asegurarte de que coma y de que duerma, de que no se destruya con el alcohol y de que no llore. No quiero que sufra…

-Ese hombre es un cabeza dura y yo ya tengo al mío. Deberás de quedarte tú para asegurarte de que las cosas sean así- La pelinegra miró con seriedad a la de ojos verdes que solo se encogió de hombros-Pero te prometo que si llega a pasar cuidaré de ese idiota.

-Dile que está bien volverse a enamorar.

-¡Hey! tranquila. Aun no te estás muriendo.

-Cuida de él…

-Bien. Bien…oye…hablemos de cosas más interesantes, dime. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en el cuarto del fondo?

-Estoy haciendo algo para Darien…

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No…no te ofendas, nadie puede. Aun no lo termino.

-Eres demasiado misteriosa, Reiko.

-Es verdad, pero es un gusto muy mío. Déjame mantener el silencio, llegado el momento la verás.

-Está bien, como tú quieras. Pero mejor vámonos de aquí, quiero ir a comprar un vestido.

-Tengo una cita, Makoto…pero le llamaré a Darien y…

-No. Ni se te ocurra. Tú y yo hemos ido de compras miles de veces… ¿a cuántas citas has ido en tu vida? Debiste tener citas con otros hombres, pero bueno…algo es algo-El sonido del ascensor abriéndose las hizo detener su charla.

-Tu chico ha llegado, si que mueve su trasero con velocidad.

- Pude escuchar eso, Makoto.- se escucha decir al muchacho.

-Creí que los doctores tenían agendas saturadas.

-Así es, también lo es que tenemos prioridades, la mía es dar un paseo con mi chica. ¿Deseas acompañarnos?

-Claro que no. Tengo una vida, Shields. Debo vivir mis propios dramas así que…me largo. La castaña se fue de prisa soltando una que otra maldición fingida, Rei solo acató a reírse divertida.

-Ignórala… ella es así…Solo intenta ser discreta y dejarnos solos.

-Por eso me agrada tanto-sonríe el guapo médico, acercándose a ella.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme hoy?-pregunta Rei.

-Quiero que veas un lugar precioso donde podrás tomar lindas fotografías.

-¿En serio?

-He buscado mucho entre los chicos del hospital, creo que te gustará.

-Entonces vamos…

-¿Quieres que te compre algo de comer?

-¿Y si vamos por un helado?

-¿Helado?

-Si…helado…de chocolate-sugiere ella.

-Linda, creo que sería mejor comer algo.

-Helado ahora…cena después-casi ordena Rei.

-Reiko…le prometí a tu padre cuidarte.

-Y a Oka san hacerme feliz… ¿a quién vas a hacer caso ahora?

-Eres muy lista, Hōbijin..muy, muy lista.- refunfuña el pelinegro abrazando a su esposa y besando sus labios con dulzura- vamos entonces, yo prepararé la cena…y tendrá vegetales.

-Amo los vegetales…¡mmhhmm!

-A veces siento que no hablas de vegetales reales…

-Deberás averiguarlo…luego de las fotografías.-Se escapa la joven de ojos amatista- Apresúrate y no olvides mi cámara.

-¿Qué fotógrafo no carga con su cámara?

-Uno que tiene quien lo haga por ella- sonríe la de ojos amatista.

-¿Me dejarás dar un tour por tu estudio?

-Hoy no, Darien. Mis trabajos son un secreto-asegura ella dándole un guiño a su novio.

-A veces me guardas demasiados secretos-se queja él.

-Lo sé…Y lo siento…

-¿Ocurre algo, Hōbijin?-Ella guardó silencio y ocultó la verdad tras una sonrisa ahogada.

-Estoy bien, solo algo sensible, el clima quizás…

-Quizás…- sonrió él besando la punta de la nariz de la bella muchacha- Salgamos de aquí.

El resto del día lo pasaron a las orillas de la ciudad, donde podían verse los edificios y la ciudad desde un punto lejano.

-Todo parece tan pequeño desde aquí- sonrió la muchacha con nostalgia.

-Creí que te gustaría fotografiar los edificios.

-Lo que me gustaría en estos momentos es una foto de ti.

-¿De mí? Creí que eras paisajista.

-Me gusta retratar la vida, tu eres parte de ella- explica la joven tomando una foto al pelinegro que la observa sonriente- una parte interesante de ella.

-Entonces saca una fotografía juntos, no nos hemos tomado ni una sola.

-Eso es verdad, nos tomaremos muchas de aquí en adelante- Rei programó la cámara y corrió al lado del pelinegro para abrazarlo, justo cuando la fotografía se estaba tomando él se giró para besar su mejilla.

-¡Hey!…

- Estoy seguro de que esa será una hermosa fotografía.

-¿Hermosa?

-Estas sonrojada…

-¡Ahh! y eso es ¿hermoso? ¿Sorprenderme?

-Sí, me encanta.

-Entonces te haré saber lo que tú me haces sentir- sonríe ella y fotografía al joven una y otra vez- tomaré evidencia…

-Hōbijin… no más fotografías-se queja Darien.

-Eres mío, Shields… tomaré todas las fotografías que desee ¿entendido?-ordena ella.

-Al menos sal en algunas de ellas ¿quieres?-la anima él extendiéndole la mano para pedirle la cámara.

-Podría ceder en eso.

Él tomó también varias fotografías de ambos y se aseguró de mantener la cámara secuestrada de manos de la fotógrafa. Aquella tarde fue inolvidable para ambas. Llegaron a casa ya entrada la noche y la joven de ojos amatista se quedó dormida en el camino, Darien tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta el departamento, su sueño estaba siendo muy pesado.

-¿Otra vez me quedé dormida?

-Sí, Hōbijin… tienes un sueño demasiado pesado, linda.

-Gracias por llevarme ayer a ese lugar…era maravilloso,

-Agradéceme dejando ver esas fotografías-Ella sonrió y estiró la mano hacia el buró de la cama tomando un llavero.

-Ese será mi último secreto Shields…

-¿Tu último secreto?- cuestiona preocupado el médico.  
>-No puedes verlo hasta que me haya ido de este lugar…<p>

-Entonces no quiero verlo nunca.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si tienes que irte de mi lado para poder ver todo eso…prefiero no volver a ver una fotografía tomada por ti, Reiko…

-Pero si es lo que más has querido hacer desde que nos conocimos.

-Eso es incorrecto, Hōbijin… lo que más he querido hacer desde que te conocí…es estar a tu lado…siempre- Ella se enterneció y besó la comisura de los labios del pelinegro.

-Eres demasiado tierno Shields…

-Solo por la mujer que amo…ahora voy a darme una ducha antes de que me corras para ir a trabajar. ¿Irás hoy al estudio?

-Me quedaré en casa, Hotaru por fin está dada de alta de casa, así que quiso venir aquí para conocer nuestro hogar.

-¿Debería quedarme para recibirla?

-Claro que no. Sal de aquí. Será mañana de chicas…

-Te traeré pizza…

-Llévala a mi estudio, después de la visita iré allí.

-Vas todos los días. Deberías descansar un poco en casa.

-Hay algo que necesito terminar…pronto, muy pronto.

-Si es lo que necesitas…solo date prisa, si no es así el doctor familiar te recluirá en cama por un largo periodo.

-Mmhhmm… ¿con visitas del doctor?

-En cada momento…

-Entonces quizás te desobedezca deliberadamente…

-Termina eso…pronto…

-¡Si, señor!- ríe a carcajadas la pelinegra

-¿Por qué siento que no estás siendo sincera?

-Lo averiguarás después, querido.

-Te amo…-se resignó el joven mientras besaba de nueva cuenta a la muchacha entre sus brazos y se escabullía al baño, era terrible tener que dejarla en una mañana tan fría.

-Excelente café

-Gracias, Mako- chan. Sé que este te agrada mucho.

-Yo amo este chocolate caliente. Moría por tomar uno tan bueno.

-Es receta de Oka San… Eso y ramen es lo único que sé preparar. Mi ramen es exquisito.

-Hablas del que agregas agua caliente y esperas tres minutos ¿verdad?- se burla Makoto.

-Y un poco de salsa de soya…ese es el toque perfecto- se divierte Rei.

-Podría enseñarte a preparar algo- se ofrece la castaña.

-No será necesario, amiga.

-¿Por qué no?- Rei guardó un breve silencio, uno que llamó la atención de ambas muchachas.

-Es que …Darien es muy buen cocinero, no creo necesitar nada más.

-Abusar del pobre chico, aprende esa lección, Hotaru-señala Makoto a la más joven que sonríe.

-Por eso es importante elegir a un buen chico.- interviene Rei-¿Helios ha regresado a Londres?

- Si, me manda mensajes todo el tiempo, es un amigo muy amable-asegura Hotaru con un lve sonrojo que las dos chicas notan enseguida, mirándose comprensivas.

-¿Amigo?

-Claro…Un gran amigo-asegura la adolescente.

-Ese chico y tú tienen algo ¿verdad, Hotaru?

-Sí, somos amigos.

-¡Por favor, niña! Ese muchacho babea por ti desde que se conocieron- explica la de cabellos castaños.

-Claro que no es así-se defiende confundida Hotaru.

-¿Te cuenta de otras chicas?- interroga Makoto.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se indigna la muchacha.

-Punto a mi favor: Si fueran amigos te contaría de sus citas.

-Helios no tiene citas-responde segura Hotaru.

-Entonces estas celosa- se divierte la de ojos verdes al ver la confusión de la adolescente pelinegra.

- Makoto, deja en paz a Hotaru-la reprende Rei, compadecida de los apuros de su amiguita.

-¡Vamos! ahora que no puedo torturarte a ti con lo tu aceptación a Darien déjame torturarla a ella, generalmente tengo razón.

-Hotaru aún es muy joven para esas cosas, pero no dudo que en algún tiempo algo más que una amistad crezca entre esos dos. También me di cuenta de la forma en la que Helios veía a Hotaru.

- Rei…-reclama de nuevo sonrojada la chica.

-Toma tu tiempo, nena. Ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para vivir ese romance por el que tanto soñabas…

-Tienes razón.- se emociona Hotaru- ahora podré vivir todo eso: flores, citas, cenas…

-Y dos consejeras que te guíen- interviene la castaña- No creo que Soichi pueda ayudarte mucho cuando quieras elegir un vestido lindo para tu cita.

-Eso me pone muy feliz… Rei…tú también me aconsejarás ¿verdad?

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, linda, de la forma que me sea posible pero lo estaré, es una promesa-toma su mano Reiko, sonriéndole.

-Arigatou…-balbucea en su idioma natal Hotaru.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-interroga Makoto notando el tono nostálgico de Rei.

-Nadie sabemos qué pase mañana, amiga…eso es todo.

-¿Hay algo que nosotras no sepamos?-sigue incisiva la perceptiva castaña.

-Solo que las quiero muchísimo-pasa rei sus brazos por la espalda de ambas y las jala hacia ella abrazándolas juntas.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿no hay nada más?-sigue Makoto.

-No hay nada más-terminante Rei.

-Rei… Ahora que estoy mejor…¿me tomarás el estudio de fotografías que me prometiste?-pregunta la adolescente.

-Claro que sí, pequeña. ¿Hoy? ¿Mañana?

-¿Tan pronto?

-Quizás Darien y yo salgamos de viaje y me gustaría hacerlo antes de eso.

-El miércoles entonces, no vaya a ser que Darien te secuestre y me quede sin mi estudio de fotos por mucho tiempo-decide Hotaru.

-Sí. Así será- promete la muchacha- lleva tu vestido más lindo, algo crearemos.

-¡Mala amiga!-a mí nunca me has hecho algo así- chilla Makoto golpeándola en el brazo.

-También te haré uno, chica celosa-responde Rei.

-¡Genial! quiero uno sexy para que Andrew…

-Makoto, yo no hago ese tipo de trabajos-se indigna Rei.

-¡Ash!… está bien…encontraremos algún equilibrio para eso…

-Seguro sí.

-Ahora debemos irnos, seguro irás a tu estudio de nuevo ¿me equivoco?

-En absoluto…

-Te llamaremos más tarde entonces, amiga.

-Cuídate mucho, Rei.

-Lo haré.

Poco después la joven de ojos amatista tomó un taxi para ir a su estudio, tenía un trabajo que terminar y sabía que debía de darse prisa, el tiempo no le sobraba. Rei se dedicó a revelar algunas fotografías y pegar otras cuantas en el cuarto al que tenía prohibida la entrada a cualquier persona. Se quedó un buen tiempo haciendo esto hasta que su celular sonó.

-Diga…

_-¿Diga? ¿Es la forma en la que le contestas a tu esposo?_

-¡Ah! Darien. No vi de quién era la llamada.

_-Creí que tenías un tono especial para mí…_

-¡Ah! Cierto…

_-¿Cierto? ¿Ocurre algo? _

- Nada, solo que…estoy algo ocupada.

_-¿Cuánto llevas en el estudio?_

-No se…quizás desde las diez.

_-Linda, son las ocho de la noche_- gruñe Darien por el auricular- _no puedes estar trabajando así ¿comiste algo?_

-Claro que no, estoy ocupada. Pero si me llamas hasta ahora puedo creer que tu tampoco has comido ¿me equivoco Doctor Shields?

_-No, para nada se equivoca, señora Shields… Voy en este momento por ti y te llevaré a cenar ¿te parece?_

-¿Puedo elegir el lugar?

_-No_

-¿cómo dijo Usted?

_-¡Claro que sí, linda! Era broma… no tardaré._

El joven de ojos azules colgó su celular con la sonrisa más enamorada posible en su rostro. El rubio compañero del joven lo veía divertido.

-Pareces todo un colegial hablando con su novia.

-No te burles, Andrew…de verdad amo a esa mujer.

-Rei y tú la están pasando de maravilla, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me hubiera encantado ir de viaje de luna de miel con ella, pero…parece que de momento no vamos a poder.

-¿Sabes a dónde quiere ir ella?

-Rei se niega a hacer planes, pero pretendo ir a Japón con ella durante el verano. La sorprenderé cuando sea el momento, ya he comprado los boletos.

-¡Japón! Una remembranza de sus raíces, ¡Que tierno!…

-Deja de burlarte, te veré dentro de poco haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso no lo verán tus ojos, Shields.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, te dejo Hansford… debo ir a comprar flores.

Darien compró los lirios casa blanca más hermosos que encontró de camino al estudio de Rei, se arregló la corbata y se puso algo de loción, de verdad estaba emocionado con ver a Rei, quizás Andrew tenía razón y él era todo un colegial al momento de tratarse de Rei, de verdad la amaba, de verdad moría por volver a ver a esa chica a pesar de haber estado con ella la mañana anterior, cuando de ella se trataba nunca se sentía satisfecho.

No tardó mucho en llegar al estudio de su esposa, de camino hizo reservaciones en un restaurant de sushi que Rei adoraba, no tenía ganas de cocinar y la idea de comprar algo congelado tampoco les agradaba.

- Hōbijin… ¿estás ahí?. No hubo respuesta, las luces estaban encendidas.- ¿Hōbijin?-insistió; Ese silencio era aterrador, su piel se erizó al no escucharla, al no sentirla, no estaba equivocado - ¡Hōbijin! - Fue un grito ahogado, el dolor de lo peor que podría imaginarse lo tenía ahora frente a sus ojos, su peor pesadilla, su peor miedo…su peor dolor. Rei estaba tirada e inconsciente en el piso del estudio, estaba fría y su pulso era débil ¿era acaso que ya había llegado el final?-¡Rei, No!

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Aqui yo dejando el penultimo capitulo de este fic que mi comadre conocida en los bajos mundos como Leonor de Eboli me está editando. Lamento la tardanza porque se supone que era un fic de día de muertos y se volvió de Navidad, justo porque el capitulo final será su regalo de navidad, chicas. Vienen las apuestas... ¿qué creen que pasará al final? :D tan tan taaann**

**gracias a todas por sus Reviews, me motivan a morir :)**

**Con cariño**

**La maga**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vivir sin ti**

**Capítulo 7**

He de decir que si me hubiesen dado a elegir mi trabajo, seguramente no habría elegido el que estoy realizando ahora. He seguido muy de cerca la historia de la chica de ojos amatista y también la del chico con ojos de color zafiro. Detesto tener que ser yo precisamente, una romántica eterna quién tenga que hacer el trabajo sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?

Veamos… ¿dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah si! la parte en la que el enamorado llega al estudio de su esposa para descubrir que su amada está prácticamente al filo de la muerte. Él es doctor y poco o nada puede mentírsele sobre el estado de su mujer…ella estaba muriendo.

Jamás vi a alguien moverse con tanta velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, menos con alguien en brazos, esa tarde Darien lo hizo y no por haber visto cientos de muertes debo decir que fue menos duro el escuchar gritar a ese muchacho pidiendo ayuda para ella.

Todo el equipo médico de aquel hospital se movilizó para atender a esa joven chica. Pronto le dieron las atenciones necesarias, pero Rei no recuperó la conciencia, no podía; estaba muriendo.

La familia de ella llegó poco después y el padre de la chica hizo algo que ni yo hubiera esperado, lo golpeó en el rostro.

-¡Prometiste cuidarla con tu vida, maldito idiota!- le gritó el senador Hino.

-Takahashi- lo detuvo Risa Hino- ¡detente!

-No, Risa…él me juró que cuidaría de nuestra hija, me prometió que vería por ella.

-Yo…lo lamento…

-¿Lo lamentas? ¡Has algo por mantenerla con vida, por sacarla de este hospital!

-¿Darien?- lo llamó temeroso un hombre de bata blanca.

-Richard… ¿cómo está Rei?

-Muy mal…no puedo mentirte…no sé si sobreviva la noche.

-¡La noche! pero si apenas esta mañana estaba feliz charlando conmigo.

-Creo que Rei les ocultó su verdadero sentir. Su organismo está demasiado dañado, ella debió haber estado en cama las últimas semanas.

-No, no, Richard. Ella…ella estaba bien, feliz… ¿sabes? Incluso salía todos los días a su estudio a revelar fotografías y trabajar en sus proyectos.

-Es una chica fuerte…No sé de dónde sacó las energías suficientes.

-¡Sálvala, Richard!…

-Lo único que podría salvarla sería un trasplante…aun así, Darien…no estoy seguro de que su cuerpo tenga las fuerzas suficientes para resistirlo.

-Richard…por favor-suplicó el desesperado esposo.

-Ya me comuniqué a todos los hospitales, pero…

-Es poco probable que el donador aparezca-completa Darien la frase.

-Lo lamento, amigo…creo que será mejor que permanezcas a su lado el tiempo que le queda, eso la hará muy feliz.

El muchacho poco escuchó los gritos e insultos de su suegro, se dirigió automáticamente a terapia intensiva y a pesar de que al igual que yo había visto cientos de personas entubadas y en las condiciones de esa chica, el verla tendida y agonizando lo destrozó como a nadie.

-Hōbijin…Hōbijin… ¿me escuchas?- El médico besó la mano de su esposa que no despertó pero la piel de la joven se erizó al solo contacto de aquellos labios, lo reconocía.

-Ya estarás contento, muchacho.

-Takahashi, no digas esas cosas.

-No me detengas, Risa. Si este muchacho me hubiese ayudado a convencer a nuestra hija de irse a Suiza, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta… ella estaría bien.

-Señor Hino…

-Se supone que la conocías ¿cómo pudiste no darte cuenta de que se sentía mal?

-Ella…ella- en ese momento lo supo- ella dormía mucho…debí notarlo ¡ella estaba muriendo y no lo noté!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Takahashi, ofenderlo no hará que Rei mejore.

-¡Sal de esta habitación en este momento y no regreses! -Los monitores de la pelinegra comenzaron a alterarse y Darien volvió a tomar la mano de la joven para besarla con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, Hōbijin…yo te salvaré…Estarás bien.

Si, sé que mi trabajo era quedarme al lado de la chica moribunda, pero me intrigaba de sobremanera la promesa tan segura que hizo aquel muchacho.

Tomó su coche y se dirigió directo al estudio, durante el camino no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Parecía un autómata que se manejaba por instinto.

Lo vi observar con dolor y también con algo de repulsión aquel lugar, si, era el lugar al que su esposa le había dedicado sus últimos momentos de conciencia, pero también había algo allí que le había arrebatado a su esposa ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para poner en riesgo su salud y no informarle a nadie de lo mal que se sentía?

-¿Qué pudo ser tan importante para que hicieras algo así, Reiko?- Aunque yo no lo puse ahí parecía que alguien lo había hecho a propósito y el llavero de aquel cuarto tan codiciado estaba allí, frente a él.

No lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto que estaba hasta ese momento prohibido para él, no le importaba, prefería que Rei se levantara de su cama y lo golpeara hasta doler que tener esa duda y sobrevivir así.

Entrar no pudo menos que erizarle la piel, también lo hizo conmigo que silenciosamente entré detrás de él. El cuarto estaba tapizado de fotografías, la mayoría eran de él, de ella con él, una más del primer día en que la acompañó a tomar fotografías a Central Park _"¿cuándo me tomó esa fotografía?_" se preguntó en silencio, era una linda fotografía.

Vi una carta sobre la mesita de trabajo de Rei, Darien no la había visto y…aunque no debí intervenir….me aseguré de hacerla caer al piso, entonces él le prestó atención y la vio, era una carta de ella para él.

_Darien: _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, muy seguramente es debido a que yo ya no estoy aquí o a que tienes demasiados problemas porque entraste sin mi autorización. Si es lo segundo ya arreglaremos cuentas._

_Quise dejarte esto para recordarte los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. ¿Te das cuenta de que fueron muchos?_

_Cuando pienses en mí…piensa en las cosas buenas, en los buenos momentos, en todo lo que pudo valer la pena, te dejo bastantes motivos para que te concentres en ello._

_Me enamoré de ti desde aquel día en que te tomé aquella fotografía en Central Park, tienes una mirada linda. Mantenla así._

_Quizás no pude quedarme para completar el resto de este muro a tu lado, pero créeme que me hiciste feliz con la parte que estuvimos juntos, asegúrate de completar ese espacio con una linda chica que te quiera mucho y que si sepa cocinar. Vive por ambos, se feliz por los dos._

_Te amo, Darien Shields…_

A este punto el chico de cabello negro estaba llorando, yo también…

Es duro saber que tienes que llevarte a alguien en esas condiciones, es duro tener que separar a dos personas que se aman tanto, pero es un trabajo y alguien tiene que hacerlo, en esta ocasión, me tocaba a mí.

El golpeteo en la puerta del estudio nos hizo salir a ambos de nuestros pensamientos, Darien fue a abrir la puerta y Haruka estaba allí, no era su mejor amigo, no era su primo o alguien de su familia, se trataba de Haruka Tenoh, parecía que el destino estaba tramando algo, pero en esta ocasión, yo no tenía nada que ver.

-Supuse que estabas aquí- dijo la rubia entrando sin esperar a ser invitada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trato de evitar que hagas una locura, supe por las chicas del grupo lo que estaba pasando.

-No supe a dónde ir, no puedo estar en el hospital sin hacer nada…

-Tu suegro se tranquilizará, está asustado, como todos, es una reacción normal, en el fondo no creo que te culpe.

-Les fallé ¿sabes? Ellos confiaron a Rei en mis manos y yo…

-¿Crees que yo le fallé a Michiru?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si ¿crees que yo le fallé a Michiru?

-Claro que no, tú la adorabas… lo hiciste todo por ella.

-No creo que hayas hecho menos por Rei. Pero el destino es un maldito y adora burlarse de nosotros-Claro…el destino- La mayoría de las personas no encuentran al amor de sus vidas, otros tantos los encuentran pero no pueden vivir con ellos. Tu y yo…pudimos encontrarles…por un segundo…por un minuto, pero encontrarles… ¿no fuimos afortunados?

-Sí, es verdad…pero soy un hombre codicioso, Haruka, no quiero perderla.

-Lo sé…

-Daría mi alma al diablo para evitar que ella muriera.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera habido alguna forma de mantener a Michiru con vida… ¿quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

-Primero necesito que hagas algo por mi…

Me hubiera encantado escuchar lo que Darien necesitaba que Haruka hiciera por él, pero mi trabajo era otro y tuve que regresar al hospital donde Rei se encontraba muriendo. Esa tarde todos estaban pensativos en sala de espera, pude escuchar a Hotaru decir:

-¿De verdad Rei morirá?

-Solo un milagro podría salvarla, pequeña-respondió la castaña.

-¡Pero esta mañana estaba bien!-reclamó la adolescente.

-Al parecer no lo estaba, nos mintió a todos ocultándonos su verdadero sentir…

-Debió sentirse terrible.

-Indudablemente, el doctor cree que llevaba mucho sintiéndose mal.

-No quiero que muera, Makoto. Ella…prometió estar conmigo cuando tuviera una cita, prometió hacerme un estudio de fotos…

-Pequeña…

-Ella no puede morir, no puede morir ahora que yo tengo una vida por delante ¡se supone que seríamos compañeras de camilla, ¿ahora simplemente se va?  
>-Nena…<p>

-¡Estoy enojada, Makoto! ¡Rei no puede irse así, es injusto!

-No…-le explica tranquila la de ojos verdes intentando calmar sus lágrimas- no estas enojada, estás asustada…te da miedo.

Si, miedo es una palabra más adecuada para este caso, la chica estaba sufriendo, como todas las demás personas en esta sala. Lamentaba romper las ilusiones de todos, yo había venido a llevarme un alma, y no podía volver sin ella…Un médico se acercó al senador Hino, ese médico tenía algo que decirles…

-Senador Hino… ha aparecido un donador.

-¿Cómo dice? Pero eso era casi imposible y…

-Lo es. El donador ha pedido que sea su hija la beneficiaria de su corazón. Necesito que firme algunos papeles.

-Pero…yo no puedo, debo buscar al idiota de su esposo, él es el autorizado para firmar.

-El doctor Shields nos firmó un documento cediéndole las decisiones sobre la salud de Rei.

-¿Qué él hizo qué? Creí que sería más valiente y me enfrentaría. Ahora está escondido en algún lugar del hospital…ni hablar. Nunca creí que fuera de los que salen corriendo, pero parece que me he equivocado. Lo acompaño para firmar lo que se necesite.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Yo tenía un plan… yo tenía algo que hacer ¿iba a irme sin llevarme a la chica conmigo? Eso no había pasado antes.

Un viento frío comenzó a sentirse. Aun dentro del hospital a todos se les helaba la sangre, a mí también me hubiese ocurrido si la tuviera.

Caminé en silencio por el hospital, no es como si el alma de Rei fuese la única que tuviese para recoger. Pero era la que esa noche me llamaba más la atención ¿por qué te resistías tanto en ir conmigo, chica de fuego?

Vi de cerca la operación de esa joven. De verdad lucía tan frágil. Nada como lo que daba a aparentar a todo el mundo, nada como lo que en realidad era.

No pude ver en ningún momento al donador, pero vi su corazón lleno de vida sustituir al averiado corazón de aquella guerrera. Clamaba por la vida, gritaba su deseo de seguir, ahora lo haría en aquel cuerpo, aunque… ¿funcionaría?

Esperé a que la chica despertara. A veces las batallas se ganan en el último momento y yo aún esperaba poder llevar un alma conmigo de regreso a casa.

-¿Dónde estoy? Preguntó Rei cuando logró despertar luego de la cirugía.

-En terapia intensiva, pequeña- explicó la madre con dulzura- el médico dijo que esperaría a que despiertes para pasarte a terapia intermedia, estas muy bien.

Entonces fue consciente de la apertura en su pecho

-¿Me operaron?

- Un milagro ocurrió, pequeña… un donador anónimo… justo a tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Darien?

-Él está ocupado con sus pacientes, hija… vendrá pronto.

-¿Dónde está mi celular?

-Quizás en tu estudio, el pobre Darien te trajo en brazos hasta el hospital. Seguramente lo dejó olvidado.

-Dame tu celular, Oka San…

-¿Qué ocurre, hija?

-Tu celular…

La mujer sacó su celular entregándolo a la muchacha. No quería contrariarla en ese estado. Rei marcó el número de memoria.

-Me manda al buzón.

-Te he dicho que está ocupado.

-Darien no me dejaría sola así porque sí. ¿Dónde está, Oka san?

-Él…bueno, tu padre se puso algo tenso y le pidió que se fuera.

-Él no cedería así como así. ¿No lo has buscado?

-Cuando supimos de tu corazón nuevo intentamos buscarlo, pero ni Andrew ni nadie saben algo de él. Pero vendrá, te aseguro que vendrá.

-Oka san…no lo has entendido- susurra la muchacha dejando caer el celular al piso. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer automáticamente.

-Reiko…nunca te había visto llorar-alarmada Risa.

-Quiero estar sola, Oka san…

-Claro, hija… estaré afuera. Se cuidadosa.

Si, Rei tenía razón. Le habían bastado solo un par de segundos para comprender lo que en horas nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor habían deducido. Su nuevo corazón se lo dijo en un momento y necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y tomar la carpeta a los pies de su cama. Al leer las hojas que contenía lo confirmó, su corazón no estaba equivocado, su intuición tampoco… Para Rei, a partir de ese momento todo fue oscuridad, para mí era el fin de mi trabajo. Había ido a recoger un alma, no creí que fuera la que tuve que llevarme, pero me guste o no mi trabajo está hecho y a esta chica no me llevaré, al menos no por ahora.

Me detengo y miro a mi costado, el alma de la persona que he recogido está al lado de la chica de ojos amatista. Acaricia su mejilla, casi siento pena por esa despedida, pero este es mi trabajo.

Antes de desaparecer veo como la joven se desvanece sobre el piso, fue demasiado fuerte para mantenerse en pie un par de segundos luego de leer lo que leyó. Pero así es el destino, así soy yo.

**Central Park, cinco años después:**

Hoy después de mucho tiempo he decidido salir a tomar fotografías. La vida había perdido totalmente su sentido para mí.

Después de la partida de Darien mi vida no tenía mucho sentido, hubiera preferido morir, junto con él.

_**Flashback:**_

La delgada joven de ojos amatista entró a su estudio luego de varias semanas de haber sido operada, era su primera parada luego de salir del hospital, pero ella no deseaba ir aun a su departamento ni a ningún otro sitio.

Debió saberlo cuando entró al estudio, el olor a él se podía oler en todo el lugar, la puerta que siempre le mantuvo oculta a Darien estaba abierta, él había estado ahí.

Encontró eso que pensaba dejarle para que nunca la olvidara, para que tuviera un recuerdo feliz. Había puesto fotos de ellos juntos, una fotografía que él jamás supo que ella le tomó, justo del primer día que fueron juntos a central Park. Ella había tomado fotos de todos sus momentos juntos, de verdad eran felices juntos.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Darien?

Nadie respondió. Era un dolor mudo que le rompía el alma, seguramente así se habría sentido él si el donante no hubiese aparecido, seguramente igual de muerto en vida estaría él.

Una pequeña hoja apareció de entre las fotografías, reconoció la letra inmediatamente.

_Hōbijin: _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta seguramente estás muy molesta conmigo. Lo entiendo, pero no puedo pedirte perdón. No podía dejarte partir, no podía perderte de esa forma, Hōbijin._

_Quiero que me recuerdes con alegría, con una sonrisa, con todos esos momentos que tuvimos juntos, con nuestras noches, con nuestros sueños._

_Sé que ahora llevas una parte mía dentro, la más importante. Cada que mi corazón lata dentro de ti yo viviré. No imagino mejor sitio para estar que en tu pecho, no imagino mejor destinataria de mi corazón que la mujer que lo hizo latir realmente. Te amo, Hōbijin, por favor…se feliz por ambos…_

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas de la pelinegra. Era gracioso ver cómo una mujer que en su vida había llorado ahora llorara con tanta facilidad, aunque no era censurable, muchas personas quizás hubieran muerto en el intento, ella no podía hacerlo, no aun…

_**Fin de Flashback**_

No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos años desde aquella tarde, sigue doliendo con la misma fuerza que en aquel entonces y no se ha hecho más fácil sobrevivir desde entonces.

Makoto ha sido una buena compañera en todo esto, jamás imaginó darme terapia a mí para soportar un duelo, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Hotaru se ha convertido en una linda señorita de la que no queda el menor rastro de su leucemia, eso es pasado, pero no su donante. Pareciera que Helios quisiera asegurarse de que su médula esté bien cuidada ya que siguió cerca de Hotaru y desde hace poco tiempo son novios, Hotaru es aún muy joven para hablar de un futuro junto a Helios, pero estoy segura de que la pasarán muy contentos juntos, él es muy buen chico y la ama.

Como lo dije, la vida no ha sido fácil, el mundo no ha sido el mismo sin Darien, a veces, quizás debido a lo mucho que lo extraño siento su caricia en mi mejilla, otras casi puedo oler su loción cuando la brisa se cuela por la ventana, como él me lo dijo una vez, puedo sentirlo en el aire, a mi lado, pero sé que no es real.

-¡Oka san!- escucho un pequeño gritito, lo veo correr a abrazarme y casi me derriba - Oka-San, Helios me compró un helado.

-Helios…-regaño cariñosa al chico de cabellos de plata que lleva de la mano a Hotaru.

-Lo siento, fue insistente- se excusa el chico.

-Ray, te he dicho que no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Vas a regañarme, Oka-San?- Dice mi chantajista hijo haciendo aquella cara que tan bien le funcionaba a su padre, tiene sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa.

-Deberás posar en muchas fotografías para mí.

-¡No, Oka- san! No es justo.

-Lo es para mí- me divierto al verlo hacer un puchero.

-¿Habrá helado?

-Yo podría comprarte un helado, si tu madre lo permite- escucho una voz que me eriza la piel de pies a cabeza. Cuando me giro me encuentro con él, con Darien ¿es que estoy soñando?

Todos lo observan sorprendidos, incluso Hotaru se ha puesto pálida al ver al hombre parado frente a mí.

-Lo lamento, soy un tonto, no me he presentado: Soy Endymion Shields….Tú debes ser mi guapo sobrino Raymond y ella tu hermosa madre, veo que mi hermano se quedó corto con su descripción.

-Her…hermano- apenas puedo pronunciar.

-¿Nunca te habló de mí?

-Pues…él…él dijo que tenía un hermano, pero…

-Nunca dijo nada de su gemelo ¿verdad?-Niego sin poder decir mucho-¡Ese granuja! Siempre me tuvo celos por ser el gemelo menos guapo.

-Nos…nosotros nos vamos- dice Hotaru aun confundida- Llevaremos a Raymond con tus padres.

-Pero yo no quiero ir- se queja mi hijo.

-Podemos comprar algún juguete de paso- le susurra Helios pero puedo escucharlo.

-¡Te veré en casa, Oka- San! ¡Hasta luego, tío!-Y así de repente ambos nos quedamos solos, yo aún no puedo decir nada. Sigo confundida.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Fui al hospital a saludar a mi primo, él me dijo dónde podía encontrarlos.

-Ya veo… ¿vienes a reclamar algo en particular?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tu madre vino a casa poco después de que Darien muriera…dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia y la comprendo.

-No vine a reclamar nada, Rei- asegura el pelinegro tan parecido a Darien-Yo solo…quería conocer a la mujer que mi hermano amó tanto.

- ¿Luego de cinco años?

-Pude tomar un avión en cuanto lo supe, pero…

-Claro, no querías conocer a la mujer que mató a tu hermano.

-¿Matarlo? Tú lo trajiste a la vida. Él estaba vivo por ti.

-También murió por mí.

-Ahora que puedo verte yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Hace cinco años también tuve una cirugía- me confirma Endymion- Un trasplante, como tú. Un par de corneas me fueron colocadas. El ser un gemelo idéntico tiene sus riesgos, más si eres prematuro. Nosotros lo fuimos y yo nací ciego. Aun así vivía mi vida a mi modo, lejos de las protecciones excesivas de mi madre y de la culpa de mi hermano. Recibí una donación y viajé a Londres para la cirugía, pasaron un par de semanas para que supiera de dónde venían mis corneas y claro, la muerte de mi hermano.

-Y no pudiste soportar el hecho de conocer a la mujer que mató a tu hermano.

-No pude soportar el hecho de tener los ojos de mi hermano- me explica-sentí que no era yo y decidí desaparecer nuevamente.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Una carta.

-¿Una carta?

-A mí al igual que a ti me visitó mi madre, dijo que no deseaba volver a verme el resto de su vida.

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí, aunque fue algo más dramático.

-Darien era el orgullo y la adoración de mi madre. Jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea de mi hermano de donar sus órganos, puedes imaginar lo que opinó de todo lo demás.

-Tuve una visita de tu madre poco después de mi cirugía, debo decir que no fue muy agradable, me dijo que no deseaba verme durante el resto de su vida y que yo era la asesina de su hijo…no estaba muy equivocada.

-Nunca le hagas caso a mi madre, jamás. Así es como mi hermano y yo llegamos a ser felices. Ella nos ama, pero, no me agrada la forma en la que desea que vivamos a Darien tampoco le agradó.

-Él moría por presentarnos-recuerdo con melancolía.

-Sí, lo sé. Él siempre fue más prudente, yo crecí en un instituto de ciegos, no iba de acuerdo a la foto familiar- me confiesa- pero en verdad se lo agradezco. Me hice autosuficiente y en cuanto pude salir de ahí lo hice y no tuve que depender de nadie.

-Eso no me lo contó.

-No vivo en el drama, Rei. Nací ciego y lo acepté. No me deprimió nunca el no poder ver nada, mis otros sentidos están demasiado desarrollados. Desde aquí puedo oler tu perfume a incienso y rosas y puedo escuchar tu corazón acelerado.

-Es que…estoy sorprendida.

- No lo estés, yo solo quería conocerte y a mi sobrino. No vengo a reclamar nada.

-Lo sé…-Este hombre increíblemente tiene la misma mirada dulce que tanto amé en Darien y la misma sonrisa sincera que me hizo confiar, es demasiado fuerte para mí.

-¿Te estoy abrumando?

-Es que verte…tenerte frente a mi…

-¿Me parezco mucho a él?

-Son idénticos…

-De verdad que era guapo ese granuja- Su comentario me hace reír divertida y él ríe también. Un silencio incómodo se crea entre ambos, mi corazón palpita de una forma extraña.

- Rei, sé que esto es demasiado extraño para ti. Ver el rostro de Darien en mi…No sé si el tener sus ojos me esté haciendo verte del modo que te veo, pero-lo veo tomar aire- ¿podemos empezar esta rara amistad de algún modo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Aceptarías ir a comer calamares fritos?- me dice con una ingenua sonrisa que me hace reír.

-¿Calamares fritos?

-Puedes pedir Ramen, yo amo los calamares fritos. Darien los odiaba y comía ramen.

-Calamares me parece bien.

-¿Vamos entonces, bella dama?- me dice galante ofreciéndome su mano para ponerme de pie, prueba irrefutable de que es un Shields.

-Vamos, caballero… sé de un lugar que te encantará.

-Quizás podríamos llevar a Raymond.

-Odia los calamares. Le compraré una Hamburguesa de camino a casa, ahora debe estar jugando con Hotaru y Helios. Llegamos hasta un aparcadero de motocicletas y elige una negra que reconozco de inmediato.

-¿Es una Hayabusa?- él asiente sonriendo- la más veloz. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Es demasiado rápido…pero tomaré el riesgo….- le respondo con una sonrisa aceptando el casco.

La vida es demasiado complicada. Nos lleva por caminos que jamás imaginamos, a hacer cosas que nunca pensamos, cosas impredecibles, cosas únicas. No imaginé vivir más allá de aquella primavera, no imaginé conocer al amor de mi vida en ti, Darien y nunca imagine perderte tan pronto. Aunque sé que jamás volveré a verte, sé que siempre estarás a mi lado. Que siempre estarás en mi pecho, en la sonrisa de Ray, en los ojos de Endymion, aun así, todos los días busco la forma de aprender a vivir sin ti…

**¡Hola! **

**Chicas, muy muy feliz navidad. Gracias a todas por su tiempo y paciencia a lo largo de este año con mis historias que cada vez tienene capitulos más distanciados. Gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios que terminan haciendome el día luego de un momento pesado. Este es su regalo de navidad ¿qué les parecio la historia?**

**Con cariño**

**La maga**


End file.
